Cure My Tragedy
by OTH Writers
Summary: It's the group's 20 year reunion and one of them is murdered. Who was killed and who did it? Read to find out. This is written by multiple authors on another board as a challenge. Based on the premise of Reunion.
1. Prologue: 2026

**Summary: **It's the gang's 20 year reunion and one of them is murdered. Follow the story to find out who was killed and who did it. It is based upon Fox's canceled show "Reunion". Please read and review. Thanks!

**A/N - **Hi guys! This is a new story that I extended a challenge for on another board, OTH Writers 911. There are about 25 authors co-writing this story:

Bubbles91083 (that's me!), Kaos, ontheoutsidelookingin, ali-chan, heartsmash69, elin2002, munkysym, tutorgirlx, joyfanforever, bluster, xogoingnowhere, mags0607, typokween, brucas188, cari, brookefan329, oxbeatofmyheart, othalways, cheerybroody, mrsotown, l a c 18, tutorgirl, babygirlgilena, I heart angst, jojogirl, kelseylynn00, xocourtneyxo

This first one's written by me and you can view my other stories here under the penname Miranda Quick. Make sure to read and review. Thanks!

**Prologue**

A pretty blonde positioned herself in front of the camera man. "Are we ready?" She fixed her hair and at the cameraman's nod, looked directly into the camera.

"This is Erica Marsh reporting from the River court where a tragedy has befallen Tree Hill. Tonight Tree Hill High held the 20th year reunion for the class of 2006, my own class. It was a night that started out with fun and old friends and is now ending in tragedy. This event will rock Tree Hill as the tragedy that shocked in our senior year 20 years ago. Another young life wasted due to someone else's hand. The tragedy of one of our own murdered in cold blood. Behind me is the scene of the crime."

The camera pans over the River court as Erica turns and faces the chaos that has overrun the River court on this night. The camera can't pick up much except for the police officers and paramedics kneeling beside the body. There are flashing lights from the emergency vehicles, but it is ever so quiet as everyone is in shock. This kind of thing didn't happen in Tree Hill.

Erica turns back to the camera, her face grim and her eyes filling with tears. "As a fellow classmate I can say that I am in shock over this. Who would have thought that bringing us all back together would end like this?" She paused.. "Things like this don't happen in Tree Hill often and when they do they rock this community. We need to make sure that we all come together and support one another through these hard times."

She paused again as she just listened in her earpiece. "I've just been informed that we can now release the name of the victim. Many of you out there may recognize the name and even know this person." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "The victim is none other than..."


	2. Chapter 1: 2006

1Hey guys! It's Miranda again! Sorry about the delay, but we ran into a slight snag. It's since been fixed and here's the next chapter. It's written by Kaos (Jess). Please read and review!

**WARNING - **The beginning includes some graphic sex scenes. If this will offend you, please don't read. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

**2006**

"Broody stop you're going to make us late." Brooke said in protest as she felt Luke's lips on her neck. She moaned as she felt his hands all over her naked body.

"Luke" she moaned. "I have to take a shower and get ready. I swear you were never this much of a horn ball before you moved in here with me, usually I was the aggressor. God we are going to be so late."

"We have plenty of time, think about it this is the last morning I get to do this to you in this bed. Tomorrow morning you and I are going to wake up in our new apartment in New York City." He answered as he took her right breast and began to suckle it."And you know you love this, you can't get enough of me either."

"Luke…" she said once more as she held her breath and bit her lower lip. He was driving her crazy and wearing her down in the process.

"Come on Brooke you know you want to." He slipped his finger inside her and began to stroke her. She was warm and wet just like he knew she would be. "God you're so wet, you feel so good."

"Luke." She moaned unable to protest anymore. His lips came crashing onto hers as he entered her roughly. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he moved in and out of her, hard and fast. She scratched his back as she felt her body begin to shudder. She couldn't speak, once again she felt his lips come crashing onto hers, she heard him groan, and then in one swift movement he drove into her with such intensity she saw stars, as the orgasm spread throughout her body the only word that escaped her lips was LUKE.

"Oh my god!"

"You can say that again." Lucas answered as he nuzzled her neck. Brooke closed her eyes as she laid on his chest deep in thought.

"My thighs are killing me, and I can't feel my legs." She said as she started laughing.

"Well I aim to please pretty girl." He answered as began to play with her hair. This was his favorite part of being with her, the aftermath. Both of them lying together after making love, sweaty, tired, it never got old. He loved it, feeling her skin against his and playing with her hair.

"Luke…"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Brooke we've been through this a million times and my answer is always the same yes, I'm sure."

"I know but I don't want you to regret your decision." Brooke said as she sat up.

"Listen to me Brooke." Luke began as he looked deep into her eyes. "There's nothing left here for me. You're my last link and I want to be with you…"

"But your mom…."

"I don't have a mother."

"Lucas she didn't mean it, Karen will come around, she'll realize…"

"Brooke stop, we've been through this a million times, she made her choices and I'm not part of them. Look today we graduate and tonight we're off together to New York, to start our new life."

"I can't wait. Maybe she'll show up for graduation."

"Doubtful, Nathan told me Dan would be coming, Deb too."

"Luke…I'm sorry. My parents aren't coming either but they did send me a nice wad of cash. I call it guilt trip money, not to mention giving me my inheritance so we could live in splendor in New York City, oh I can't wait till we start decorating our loft. God I can't believe my parents actually caved and let me have it three years early, the things they do to ease their guilt of being the worst parents on the planet, you would think that they would actually cut their trip short to watch me graduate, but hell when have they ever acted like parents before but Karen she was always the perfect mother….At least Dan is paying for Columbia and he gave you the money he set aside for you too, there's another one who needs to be feeling pretty guilty. "

"Stop! I'm not letting them ruin today, they don't deserve us to even think about them. Look its done that's it, now we need to get going Nathan and Haley are going to be here in a little bit…."

"What!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran out of bed. "God it's so late, I could kill you Broody. I'll never be ready on time. Shit I have to take a shower and then do my hair."

"Brooke relax we have two hours…"

"That's it shit I have to do my hair oh Luke I could kill you."

"Hey I made you not be able to feel your legs."

"This is so not funny…"

Luke started to laugh as he followed Brooke into the bathroom. "You know it would be faster if we took a shower together."

"Oh hell no, I love you Luke, I love having sex with you but not now. Jesus you're turning into a horny little thing. You better not make me late for my classes at FIT."

"Me make you late that's a laugh you make yourself late all by yourself."

"Ha, ha funny. Come on a quick shower and keep your hands and you know who where I can see them."

Luke was just about to answer her back when he heard a familiar voice. "Hello, anybody home, Guys we have something to tell you…."

"Hey Luke where the hell are you? Peyton's on her way dude lets get going."

"Oh shit its Haley and Nathan." Brooke whispered as she ran into the shower.

"Um we'll be right out guys, Hales can you make some coffee." Luke screamed out as he ran after Brooke.

Nathan started chuckling as he heard the shower start running. "We're going to be late, I should have known they wouldn't be ready, those two are like rabbits." He said as he watched his wife rummage through the empty cabinets. She had barely said more than a few words to him since they had gotten up that morning, he knew the goodbyes they were saying later on were affecting her a lot more than she was letting on.

"Haley." He said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. There's nothing here, no coffee, no mugs, they have no food and everything is packed up. They're really leaving. "

"Hales…" Nathan began to say.

"I know Nathan, it's just so sad. I got used to us always being together. I can't remember a time that we weren't all together. Its just going to be weird that's all. Peyton all the way in Paris, Brooke and Luke in New York, while we're in California."

"Haley we're going to Stanford, your dream school and we're going to be together."

Haley smiled as she looked up at her husband. "I know. It's just a little sad that's all. I'm going to miss them so much."

"I know you are, I am too, but we have each other and we have this new life waiting for us. And we'll see everyone again it's not like its forever."

"You're right; I'm just a little more emotional than usual. Where's Peyton it's not like her to be late."

"Did I hear my name?" Peyton said as she walked in carrying a Styrofoam tray with five cups of coffee.

"Hey Peyton!" Nathan said as he let go of his wife who ran up to their blonde friend and hugged her.

"Whoa there Haley what the hell." Peyton said laughing. "Its hot coffee careful I don't want to get any on this dress Brooke made me. What's the matter with her?" she asked Nathan as she gave him a cup off the tray.

"Its hitting her that we're all leaving." He said as he brought the cup up to his lips.

"Aw Hales..." Peyton said in a sympathetic tone as she set the tray down on the counter and walked up to her friend and gave her a squeeze. "It'll be okay I promise. Jake called me last night he told me to tell you guys congrats, he wished he could be here with us."

"Its going to be weird not having here today. How are you holding up Peyton?"

"I'm fine I told you guys before we did the right thing. This isn't our time, its too complicated. He's in this whole custody battle thing with Nikki and he doesn't have time for me. I love him and he loves me but the timing is off."

Haley shook her head. "But you love each other so much, isn't it worth fighting for?"

"Hales not everyone is you and Nathan. You're right we love each other but there's too much standing in the way now. I have so much I want to do and Jake wants me to do it. This opportunity in France is once in a lifetime, if I turn it down I'll regret it. And Jake well he needs to have everything uncomplicated, he needs to concentrate on Jenny right now. I would just be in the way. I know I sound cold but I have to be, if not I'll get on a plane to Savannah instead of France and god only knows what would happen then. I never, ever want to wake up one morning regretting my decisions. Besides like Jake said its not good bye, its I'll see you soon. If we're meant to be together we'll end up together."

"He's you're soul mate Peyton." Haley said as she watched her friends eyes begin to tear up.

"Well then we're meant to be and we'll get it right eventually. Whoa this place is empty." Peyton remark as she look around the apartment.

"I know I was just telling Nathan the same thing. It's just so weird to think that we won't be having one of Brooke's burnt dinners here any more…"

"Hey I resent that." Brooke said as she strolled into the kitchen and took a coffee cup off the tray and handed it to Lucas who had followed her in. "My cooking has vastly improved. Right honey?" she asked her boyfriend who looked away.

"Um yeah Brooke it has. Hey little brother nice suit." Lucas said as he sat down on the couch and began to lace up his sneaker, avoiding the stares Brooke was giving him

"Yours too the old man did good for once." Nathan said with a grin as Brooke playfully hit Lucas behind his head.

"Yeah only the best for his sons isn't that what he said."

"Wait what the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me that Dan bought you both those suits." Peyton asked them not believing her ears.

"Yep." Lucas answered. "He showed up at the River court two weeks ago when Nathan and I were playing a quick game, talking about making amends and crap. He wants us to be a family."

"We went to dinner with him." Nathan continued. "And he took us to get suits. Then he gave us each an envelope with a check, or trust funds he said he started when we were born."

"What?" Peyton "how much money was it?'

"Let just say it will not only pay for four years of tuition but it would also feed three small third world countries."

"Shut up?" Peyton exclaimed. "No way."

"I know P Sawyer, freaky, but it is Dan Scott…" Brooke said as she sat on Lucas' lap.

"So what's the catch? I mean there has to be a catch. Dan Scott never does anything without a motive."

"No catch he said he wants his boys to be happy that's it." Lucas answered her.

"And he apologized to me and told me to take care of Nathan." Haley said.

"Okay either there are pigs flying in the air, or he is up to something…"

"Well whatever it is Haley and I don't want to know and we wont be here to watch him do some damage we are out of here tomorrow night, California here we come, a Dan Scott free zone."

"And we are off to New York." Lucas said as he picked up Brooke's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"And I'm off to Paris tomorrow morning. So you're right we won't be able to witness Dan's Scott latest plot. None of us will be here anymore."

"Don't remind me." Haley mumbled.

"Tutor girl what's the matter?"

"She's a little extra um emotional right now." Nathan said as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"Is it your speech Hales, cause it sounded great last night"

"No Luke its not I'm actually alright about being Valedictorian, not even nervous."

"Well you look great! I defiantly have talent, the dress looks amazing and the color Haley it suits you."

"Um well guys Haley and I have some news to share with you." Nathan kissed his wife on her forehead and stood up.

"Um well we got a little surprise last week um well Haley and I are um well we're pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"No way!"

"Tutor girl you're going to be a Tutor mom. No wonder you're so emotional oh my god you're going to get so fat."

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said laughing as Lucas gave her a big hug.

"How did this happen." Brooke said unable to get up from the couch.

"Um the usual way." Nathan said in a mocking voice as his brother gave him a hug.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked her. "You're not happy."

"No Haley of course I'm happy, a baby you're going to have a little baby and I get to make you all your maternity clothes. It just weird one of us with a kid, I mean wow weird but then you guys did get married junior year of high school so its not a big surprise. Oh my god I'm going to be Aunty Brooke wow. Bet you're glad the old man gave you all that money babies are expensive oh god I get to buy you baby clothes. We're going to need oh god everything what the hell do babies need…Broody what the hell do babies need…"

"Whoa there slow down Tigger we have a good seven months to get ready."

"Oh Haley you're going to be such a good mommy. Oh god did you tell Dan?" Peyton said as little Jenny's face popped in her head for a brief second and she felt an ache inside her heart.

"Um no, Nathan and I decided we'll let him know when the baby is 21. And thank you Aunty Peyton. Guys you'll come right I mean I know I know we're all going to be all over the place but you'll come to California when the baby is born I can't imagine you guys not being there."

"Of course I'll come; I can't believe you would even ask me that. Paris or no Paris I will be there to meet your baby."

"So will I, Uncle Luke will be there to meet him or her."

"So will I Haley I promise, I'll be there with tons of gifts and plenty of make up so all the pictures you take after the birth look decent. Now we better get a move on or we will miss graduation."

"Yeah um when do you guys leave?" Nathan said.

"Tonight our flight leaves at eight the movers are going to ship everything tomorrow. "

The room got quiet as the five friends looked at each other and their surroundings. So many memories filled the small room, so many nights of laughter, tears, love and it was all ending. After they closed the door behind them it would be over, their childhoods would be done and they would venture into the unknown world of adulthood. For Brooke it meant starting somewhere new with the love of her life but leaving everything she had ever known behind. For Luke it was a chance for a new start away from all the demons of the last year, he would be able to wipe the slate clean. For Nathan it meant happiness and peace something he had always needed but had never known till he had met Haley. For Haley it meant motherhood, and fulfilling a scholastic dream she had always had with her soul mate by her side. And for Peyton is meant venturing into the unknown, taking a plunge like Ellie had always wanted for her.

Everything was changing, for each of them and life would never be the same again. They would no longer be carefree kids roaming through the halls of Tree Hill High, times were changing. Each of them was off to fulfill their destinies and to pursue their dreams, none of them knew what to expect, but they did know one thing no matter where they were, or how far apart they would be they would always remain friends till the end. That was the promise they had made in their hearts. The three girls and the two brothers, friends forever no matter what happened in the future.


	3. Chapter 2: 2007

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Rachel (ontheoutsidelookingin) actually had this chapter done by early Monday morning. I wanted to give a little time between chapters, but I'm sure that everyone is DYING to know what happens next so here's the next chapter. Oh and I want to comment on what a great job Rachel, a Leyton fan, did writing Brucas. Great job Rachel! Please read and review!

Chapter Two 

**2007**

**February 2nd, 2007**

"Nathan? Where did I leave my research notes?" Haley yelled, craning her neck out of the bedroom as she frantically searched her dresser.

"Uh, I think that you left them on the counter."

"No, I already checked there; just like I already checked the table, the living room, the bedroom, and the bathtub." She entered the living room in time to see his amused expression.

"The bathtub? Hales, you've been a little scatterbrained lately, sure, but don't you think that that's a stretch even for you?" A sharp pain assaulted her back and she pressed her hand to it absentmindedly, waddling over to stand in front of him. She ignored the pulsing pain in her stomach, the second in an hour.

"Nathan Scott, whether you fully realize it or not, there is a life inside of me that was supposed to pop out two weeks ago, and no one, not the doctors, not the nurses, not the freaking baby books that were supposed to be such and _indispensable_ resource can tell me _why_! Until you have something swinging from your ribs like a monkey, and no, I am not comparing our offspring to a monkey, you have no right to tell me what a _stretch_ is for me!" Rubbing his neck, Nathan stood up.

"Okay, you're right. But Hales, you've got to lighten up on me here. I'm just as new to all of this as you are, okay? Don't worry. When it's right, it'll happen. Okay?" When she looked down he raised her chin, making eye contact. She nodded ever so slightly, and he brought her in for a careful hug. "Now how about we see where those notes got to?" As he turned towards the kitchen, something most definitely liquid hit the floor with a splat. Turning around slowly, he gulped soundlessly. "Haley, is that what I think it is?"

"It sure is. Go get me some paper towels."

"Haley, are you crazy? We need to get you to the hospital. I mean, are you doing the breathing techniques? We've got to make sure that you're breathing correctly, okay? I'll go bring the car around. Wait, you probably want help packing the suitcase, huh? Oh, shit, I need to call Lucas so that he and Brooke can fly out. What are you doing?" Haley came back from the linen closet, victoriously holding a roll of paper towels.

"Nathan, you've obviously forgotten that while you've been out looking at bassinets and baby blankets with Brooke, I've been reading up on all of the medical aspects of this. I have the suitcase packed and waiting in our room. I look like crap right now and am _not_ leaving the apartment looking like this, so if you want to go and get the car and bring my suitcase down, I'll clean this mess up so that it doesn't stain the carpet and wash my face and brush my hair. This baby isn't coming any time soon, and I don't need you having a panic attack driving me to the hospital." Shock was etched into his face, but when she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him threateningly, he cleared his throat and backed towards the door.

"Right. I'm gonna… yeah…"

"Brooke, come on, don't get it. It can't possibly be that important."

"I know, Lucas, but Peyton was supposed to fly in today, just in case Haley finally delivered unexpectedly. What if that's her?"

"But we were… Brooke… come on…" Brooke rolled her eyes and hopped away, answering the phone cheerfully.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tigger. It's me. I just thought that you might want to know that Nathan and I are on our way to the hospital."

"Haley, this is so great! I can't believe it! Okay, we are on our way right now. We are going to be there for you as soon as we can manage! Love you, soon-to-be tutor mom!"

"Love you too, Tigger." Haley's voice rose in retaliation to someone in the background. "How should I know how far apart the contractions are? It's not like they're coming every fifteen seconds! No, this call can't wait!" After a slight pause, Haley's voice came through clearly again.

"Bye, Brooke. See you in a few hours." Slamming the phone into the receiver, Brooke ran into the bedroom and pulled on the jeans that she'd discarded a few minutes earlier.

"Lucas, Haley's in labor. I need you to go get Peyton at the airport right now."

"Haley's in labor? Wow, finally. Peyton's flight isn't supposed to be in for fifty more minutes, though, and there's a good chance that it got delayed."

"Exactly, which means that you'll have time to pull some strings with daddy's money and those sexy dimples of yours and get us three first class seats to LA. I will not ride in coach next to someone who I can't fit next to and whose sole purpose in flying across the country is to get me to join the mile high club, do you understand me? No more repeats of Christmas!"

"Okay, okay. Do you want me to come back for you?"

"No, I'll get a cab. What gate are we meeting Peyton at again? Oh, god, Luke, we're having a baby. The five of us are having a baby, you know? We're going to be Aunty Brooke and Uncle Lucas to some little boy or girl!"

"Brooke," Lucas interrupted, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her gently, looking down into her eyes. "Haley's going to have a baby. She and Nathan are going to be parents, and around the time we get there if not before Nathan is going to pass out. You, me, and Peyton are only witnesses, there for moral support, okay? You can do this."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this," she repeated, blowing out air.

"That's right. Try to do some deep breathing, okay?" He kissed the top of her head and pulled on his jacket, hurrying out the door. "Don't forget to bring my laptop, okay baby? I need to work on an article for the school newspaper while we're out there," he called out.

"Gotcha," she yelled back, drowned out by a shutting door.

Peyton entered the gate, running her hand through her hair, curls falling everywhere around her face. Groaning, she dropped her carry-on, quickly spying a pair of ice blue eyes and a mess of tousled blond hair peeking over the top of a newspaper, smiling at her. He set it aside and stood. "It took you long enough to spot me."

"Heaving forbid you make yourself known, you moron," she retorted, walking towards him so quickly she almost flew into his arms. "I missed you, you know that?"

"I missed you too. It's not quite the same without you at least in the same country," he said, releasing her and picking up her carry-on, directing her towards the baggage claim.

"So where exactly is my best friend? Don't tell me that she blew me off for some high profile fashion show."

"Actually, there's some pretty big news. Haley went into labor a little over an hour ago. As soon as we got the call, Brooke shoved me out the door. We're scheduled for a flight in two hours, and if she doesn't get here pretty soon than it looks like I've wasted three thousand bucks on last-minute first class seats to LA." Peyton whistled softly, grinning and shaking her head.

"Lucas, you really shouldn't have. I'll pay you back, okay?"

"Hey, look, I know that you spent all of the money you were saving for this trip when Larry had the heart attack back in October. The least I can do is pay for a plane ticket, especially considering the fact that none of us could make it to the funeral or spend some time with you in Paris." She looked down, the tone of her voice changing.

"Hey, I get it. Don't be silly. Besides, I'm pretty much an expert on grief processing by now, you know? Way to veer off subject, though. I'm going to pay for that plane ticket whether you like it or not."

"Stubborn and tough as ever, I see." Peyton turned around to face the voice behind her, and instantly she was assaulted with a brunette cannonball.

"Brooke! You're here! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, P. Sawyer! Look at you! Ever the funky art student, I see. Your hair is back, too!"

"Well, straightening it every morning got to be such a pain. Look at you! I see that you're still wearing designer everything! You have no idea how proud of you I am for making it through over half of your first year with nothing less than a 'B'!"

"Believe me, it was hard, and I got so sick of having to skip out early on parties so that my hangover wasn't so bad I couldn't navigate my way through tests the next day, but it was worth it." Lucas cleared his throat loudly, and they turned with irritation. "Broody, this can wait."

"Actually, no it can't. I need your help. See, even I can't carry three humongous suitcases plus three bulky carry-ons and guide you two towards check-in and security all by myself."

"Oh, right…" Brooke said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Okay, so let's go to California!" Peyton said, picking up her suitcase and carry-on before leaning in towards Brooke, the two continuing to chatter as Lucas brought up the rear, shaking his head and smiling to himself. It was as if they'd never been over three miles apart.

There is no worse torture in the world… Lucas groaned as he tried to readjust his headphones and get to sleep. Brooke had unfortunately been seated across from him and Peyton, and the two were constantly leaning over him, trying to talk more clearly. All he wanted was some shuteye. They couldn't even give him three solid minutes on a five hour plane ride.

"So how is that sexy piece of work that you brought down at New Years'? What was his name, Jean Paul?"

"Yeah, that's him. We were doing great, until I met the Mrs… Understandably, things didn't exactly go at all after that," Peyton replied, looking down.

"Oh, honey. That good-for-nothing son of a –"

"Brooke, there's a three year old next to you!" Peyton hissed, and Brooke's eyes popped as she giggled.

"Oh, right. Sorry, little guy. Sorry, mom," she apologized to the woman in front of her who was glaring back at her. Turning back to Peyton, she leaning over, her tone conspiratorial. "Have you heard anything from Jake lately?"

"Well, you know… something new surfaced, apparently, and now that the court has ordered a DNA test, they're scheduling everything and waiting. Apparently the judge seems to think that three years of love and care don't make you a father, but contributing to the genetic make-up of a little girl and then dumping her off on someone makes you a mother."

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I just wish that I could be there for them, you know? Jenny doesn't even remember me. Jake won't say it, but I can hear it in his voice… that little girl means so much to me." Tears glittered in her eyes as she looked down.

"Hey, babe, I know that she does. And once Jake gets custody of her, he can fly out to Paris and you three can ride off into the sunset." Brooke reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, her elbow jabbing Lucas in the chest in the process. That's it. He ripped off the earphones, turning to face them one at a time.

"Look, I understand that I'm not in your tight little circle and I'm not allowed to be part of this conversation, but I'm getting really tired of not getting any sleep, any part in a conversation between my girlfriend and her best friend, consequently one of my best friends, too, and being physically abused. Brooke, get up."

"Broody, what are you doing? The seatbelt sign is on." Shooting her a smirk, he raised his eyebrows.

"What, are they going to handcuff us and accuse us of being a safety threat? It'll take us three seconds tops to switch seats."

"You are such a pain," Brooke muttered, snapping the seatbelt off and sliding into the leather seat next to the curly-haired blond who was sending Lucas an apologetic look.

"Sleep in peace, Luke. You won't get much of it once we get to the hospital," she joked, patting his shoulder as he slumped into the seat, cinching the seatbelt before putting on his headphones and settling in for a nap.

"So, tell me the truth. Are you two going to be getting together soon?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke, no. I already told you that."

"Honey, when the chemistry's there, it's there." Peyton's tired face became sullen for a moment before her measured words came out.

"Brooke, I don't want to hurt your feelings. You know that, right? But I don't think that Jake and I are going to be happening, at least not any time in the near future. Even if he wasn't in the middle of this huge, life-changing event, there is so much that I want to do before I settle down and become a mom. I would love to hop into a car and drive down to Savannah, Georgia and ride away with him and Jenny and do something crazy like get married; but I also want to draw, and I want to paint and travel and have a chance to be normal, to figure out what normal is exactly for me. I need to figure out what I want to do with my life to make it mean something to me. I can't be a mom or a girlfriend until I know that. It's great that you and Luke and Hales and Nate are all so sure, but I need this, I need to think of me, just like Jake needs to think of him and Jenny." Brooke's eyes shown with tears, and she blinked rapidly.

"P. Sawyer, when did you grow up?"

"Hey, I've been a grown up for years, and I'm still waiting for you to catch up," Peyton teased, wiping at her own eyes as she and Brooke laughed.

"Good afternoon, everyone. We have officially started our descent into LA. If you look out your window, you can see…"

"A thick layer of sickening smog," Brooke finished humorlessly.

"Any plans to visit the parents while we're here?" Peyton asked.

"Nope. After they forgot my birthday this fall and then paid for it by sending me and 'Lewis', whoever that is, a free vacation to Florida for spring break during the week of my most important midterms, I kind of gave up on that notion." Peyton nodded sympathetically, not speaking what was on her mind. Brooke's eyes altered and flooded with realization.

"Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry. Here I am complaining about my parents when you don't even…"

"Hey, Brooke, it's okay. No harm done, right?" Brooke looked down, hating the flimsy shield of a smile that was meant to cover the pain she saw in her best friend's eyes.

The three of them rushed into the hospital, finding the right floor in record time. Nathan was pacing in the waiting room, and they rushed over to him, all of them hugging him and flooding him with questions at the same time.

"Why aren't you in there with Haley?" Brooke demanded.

"There weren't complications or anything, right?" Peyton asked fearfully, biting her lip.

"The only complication was Haley becoming hysterical after a contraction and screaming at me to get out, telling me to send Peyton and Brooke in when they got here."

"How long ago was this?" Lucas questioned, his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Five minutes ago. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with her. One minute we were fine, and then the next…"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this," Brooke assured, and she and Peyton went to the room that Nathan pointed to. When they got in, Haley smiled through tears in relief.

"You guys, I'm so glad you're here! I knew that you would make it!" They walked over to her bed, Brooke grabbing Peyton's hand as well as Haley's, remembering how much she hated hospitals.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. Now, what's this about you throwing Nathan out, hmm?" Peyton winced at Brooke's bluntness and set to work smoothing out the sheets and taking the brush on the nightstand, untangling Haley's hair with long, even strokes. Haley burst out crying, rendering Brooke speechless in shock. She quickly snatched the brush from Peyton, taking over. "Peyton, this is your call. I'm bad with crisis situations," Brooke hissed, her face displaying her panic. Peyton sat down next to Haley and took hold of her hand and looking straight into Haley's eyes.

"What's going on, Haley?"

"Oh, Peyton, I'm so scared. This morning all I wanted was for this baby to be born, but now I don't know. I'm only eighteen. I mean, here I am, a freshman in college, and I'm having a baby? Nathan and I don't know what we're doing. He thinks that we're fine, but I know better. It's going to be a mess of finding baby-sitters and squeezing in assignments and I'm never going to see my daughter, and I just can't do it!" As a contraction came on, Haley gave a low groan and squeezed Peyton's hand, mashing it in a way it wasn't supposed to go.

"Haley James-Scott, you listen to me. As a kid who didn't have a mom around for a lot of her life, I can tell you three things. One, you're going to be fine. I already took a leave of absence from school so that I could be here with you for six weeks, and after that you guys will figure something out. You will see your daughter. It's not going to be easy, but you'll find a way to make time for her, even if it means slowing down and taking a year or two more to finish school, which I'm not saying is going to happen. Secondly, you have a distraught husband out there who wants nothing more than to come in here and hold your hand and be with you during one of the most monumental moments of both of your lives. Okay? We're all here for you. You're not alone. It's not going to be easy, but it'll be okay. I promise you." Haley smiled, sniffling.

"What was the third thing?"

"When did you find out the sex of the baby? I thought that you guys were going to wait until delivery!"

"That was Nathan's idea, so don't tell him that I burst his bubble and let you guys in on it. Of course I know that I'm having a girl. A mother knows these things." Brooke set down the brush, edging gently onto the bed on Haley's other side.

"See? You just called yourself a mom." Haley's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

"It fits you, Haley," Brooke replied, and the three of them hugged for a moment. The moment was shattered when Haley let out a piercing scream.

"Okay, you guys had better go get Nathan, because these contractions aren't getting any farther apart." The two of them smiled, leaving the room and summoning a nervous but relieved Nathan.

"Okay, Mrs. James-Scott, you're going to need to push a little harder. I know that you have it in you," the doctor said encouragingly.

"How do you know I have it in me? You've certainly never given birth," Haley spat out at the most decidedly male doctor, grinding her teeth as a wave of pain rolled over her, so intense it left her gasping. Nathan's grasp on her hand tightened.

"Hales, look at me. You are a fighter. You have never given up on anything, ever. Not one me, not on us, and not on making the dean's list no matter how far backwards you have to bend. We're almost at the home stretch. Let's do this." Sweat and tears mingled, rolling down her face, and Haley turned to him.

"Okay," she whispered, almost childlike in her obedience. With that, she bit her tongue, and suddenly…

"We've got a head here. Okay, come on, just a little bit more… shoulders… knees… Mr. and Mrs. Scott, you officially have a beautiful baby girl." Nathan left a spent Haley's side for a moment to catch a glimpse of her, choking up.

"Oh, Hales, she's beautiful." The nurse brought her over, and the three of them huddled together. "I'm so, so proud of you for doing this," he added, swallowing back another wave of tears as he looked at the little bundle in his wife's arms in awe.

"No, Nathan, it wasn't just me. It was us. I could never have done this without you." She leaned up to kiss him, and he put his arm around her. "Hey there. I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy," Haley cooed, Nathan following in suit.

Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke entered the room quietly, trying not to ruin the moment. When Haley and Nathan noticed them, they motioned for them to come forward.

"Come on over, you guys," Haley whispered, smiling down at the little girl.

"Oh, you two, she's gorgeous," Brooke said, leaning over to get a closer look.

"Yeah, she is," Lucas agreed, smiling down at the baby. "Hey, honey. It's your uncle Luke. During the next eighteen years you're gonna need me around whenever your pain-in-the-butt father needs some straightening out, and I'm gonna be his right-hand man if some guy ever tries to hurt you."

"What are you going to name her?" Peyton asked, looking up from her perch next to Brooke. Haley and Nathan smiled at each other and Haley spoke.

"We decided that if we had a girl, we'd name her Brookelynn Elizabeth, with two 'n's' at the end, named after you two, and named after Ellie as well."

"Oh, you guys. I feel so honored," Brooke said, getting teary. They all turned to a silent Peyton, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Peyton, we're sorry. We didn't mean to dishonor your memory of Ellie," Nathan jumped in worriedly.

"No, it's not that at all," she managed, her voice thick with some inexplicable emotion. "I can't think of anything that could possibly give me or my memory of Ellie more joy. You have no idea how much… how much… thanks," she finished, biting back a sob. Brooke and Lucas hugged her, Lucas's arms around Haley and Peyton and Nathan reaching his other hand over to encircle Brooke's shoulders, forming a perfect, connected circle. "Can I hold her?" Peyton asked timidly, and Haley willingly obliged.

"Hey, Brookelynn. I'm not technically your aunty, or even almost technically like Brooke, but I'm your aunt all the same." She stopped for a moment, Jenny's face flashing in her mind. "You should know that you are surrounded by more love than you can imagine, and that you will never, ever, be alone, you hear me?"

"That's right," Brooke reiterated, and Peyton handed the baby back to Haley. The five of them smiled down at the little girl. A nurse came entered, making her way towards the bunch.

"Excuse me, but the four of you are going to have to leave, and Mrs. Scott, we're going to have to take the baby to the nursery and get you all taken care of. It's standard protocol. You four can see the baby through the nursery window and then come back to visit Mrs. Scott as soon as she's settled into her room." Nathan was hesitant, but Haley shooed him away, winking at Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton.

"Take care of him for me, will you, Luke?"

"Sure thing, Hales." Peyton and Brooke each took one of Nathan's arms, pulling him out of the room.

"I'm sorry to hurry off, but I just want to go call Jake and let him in on the news really quickly," Peyton said, and Brooke offered to go get coffee for everyone, which ended up being coffee for her and Lucas since neither Nathan or Peyton wanted any. Peyton walked to the other end of the waiting room, dialing Jake's number on her cell.

"Hello?" His voice came in clearly, and she smiled.

"Hey, you."

"Peyton! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I was calling to let you know that Nathan and Haley just had a little girl, Brookelynn Elizabeth."

"That's great. I wish them all the best."

"Okay, I'll tell them." As Brooke entered the waiting room again, Peyton shifted. "Hey, I would love to talk to you more, but Brooke just got back, and we've got to go give Nathan some moral support…"

"I understand completely. Call me whenever you get a chance, okay? I miss you, you know." She smiled sadly for a moment.

"I miss you too. Talk to you later. Bye." Brooke waved her over and they made their way towards the nursery.

Nathan and Lucas were silent, both watching the baby intently. Finally, Nathan started to talk. "You know, it's crazy, but I just keep on watching her, just to make sure that she's breathing. I don't know why I think that she's going to stop, but I just… I'm scared to let her out of my sight."

"That's not crazy. It's normal." Nathan swallowed, continuing.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it. It's hard enough letting Haley out of my sight, especially after what happened last spring... but now Brookelynn? Lucas, I am already so completely crazy about this little girl. I can't even get over the fact that she's here. There are so many… so many risks. If I look away for a second, she could get hurt or… or worse." Turning to Nathan, Lucas offered a rare smile.

"Nathan, look at her. Look at her like I'm looking at her, and see what I see. Do you see that face? She's Haley through and through, but you're in there too, see? She's a fighter, I can tell already. I can't begin to understand the flood of emotions that you must be feeling right now, but I can tell you this: she is the daughter of a man who stood up to a shooter and a woman who has the guts to let this man know when he's getting on her nerves. She's cut from a good cloth, and with you two here, loving her the way that I know you will, she'll be fine." Snorting to hide the tears burning his eyes, Nathan gave him the legendary Scott smirk.

"See, this is why I keep you around. You always know just when to pull out the Hallmark quote."

"Well, somebody's got to get you straightened out from time to time… little brother." The two of them laughed just as Brooke and Peyton walked up.

"You know, she's going to be a heartbreaker. I can tell already," Brooke declared. Peyton shook her head with a grin.

"Yeah, she'll be a heartbreaker all right, but she'll be a rebel, too. I can just feel it."

"Okay, given our teenage years, how about we spare the father any more nervousness, okay?" Lucas interjected, and the two of them glared at him playfully. The same nurse from earlier exited the nursery, walking up to them.

"Mr. Scott, your wife's ready in room 216. I'll bring in the baby and help her with her first nursing session in twenty minutes or so. I'd imagine the little thing's quite hungry. She's already peed on a doctor and two nurses." Nathan shot a glance at the little girl through the window with surprise written all over his face, and Peyton tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile.

"I told you guys she was a wild child."

**Ten Months Later **

"Lucas, will you just let it go? I don't have time for this right now."

"Oh, okay, so you have time to trash the entire apartment throwing a party and you have time to spend fifty minutes in the bathroom this morning when I'm the one with a seven o'clock class, but when it comes to a serious discussion you don't have any time. _Right_." Brooke spun around, her eyes reflecting her anger.

"Listen to me. I have a ten-page paper due, and I don't need you getting all righteous on me. I told you that I needed to blow off some steam and I asked you about the party, and you said it was fine!"

"If I'd _known_ that you would be irresponsible enough to get so plastered that you passed out on the couch leaving about five different orgies, three kegs, and an unidentified number of crushed cups and broken dishes in the apartment, I wouldn't have said it was fine!"

"Don't you dare get all defensive on me! You know that I like to party hard! Besides, maybe if you hadn't stayed out with some loser chick at the library half the night, I wouldn't have gotten so plastered!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Larissa and I are just working on an assignment together? Excuse me for having a _challenging_ major!" Brooke jumped up, mere inches from his face.

"Don't you _dare_ use that condescending tone with me! You know how important designing is to me, and I can't believe that you would be so disrespectful of that!" Lucas started to say something but stopped himself, walking to the other end of the now-cleaned living room. He turned around, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, we're both under a lot of stress right now. Maybe it would be best if we both took a break and talked about this later on." Brooke crossed her arms, looking away.

"Fine," she whispered, not meeting his gaze. After a moment of silence, he grabbed his car keys and walked out quietly. Brooke immediately dialed Haley and Nathan's phone number.

"Hey, Brooke," a cheery voice said. Something snapped, and Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer. The sobs came quickly, overtaking her. "Oh, Brooke. Don't tell me that you and Lucas had another fight."

"I don't know what's wrong with us. That's all that we're doing these days. Even when we make up, he's so distant. He's always at the library or at school or at a bookstore, and when he's home he's either working or we're having sex. We never go out, we never talk anymore. I just don't know what to do, Haley."

"Honey, this is just a phase. You're both so busy. Believe me, I know the feeling. Nathan and I had a couple of rough months after Peyton went back to Paris, but things worked out eventually. You guys just need to hit your stride."

"We're in our third semester of college. What is there to hit?"

"All of the work is more difficult now. And whether he'll admit it or not, Lucas is really missing Karen. He's just trying to hide. He'll come around eventually." Haley's soothing voice calmed Brooke down. She heard baby laughter in the background.

"Is that Nathan and Lynn?" They'd adopted the nickname for now, partially to eliminate any name mix-ups.

"Yeah. She's so excited to be spending time with her Daddy and her Mommy in the same day. We're going to go out to the park with her in a little while."

"Oh, Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Brooke, you're never interrupting," Haley objected, her voice firm. "Look, you guys will work this out, okay? I'm going to go now. Do some schoolwork, go shopping, call Peyton; whatever helps you blow off steam. When Lucas gets back, sit down with him and have a heart-to-heart. Call me back after you two make up, and leave out the details… being a mom has made me even more conscious of X-rated materials." Brooke chuckled, wiping away the last of her tears with a Kleenex.

"Okay, I'll catch you later. Give my love to Nathan and my niece."

"Will do. Bye." The phone line went dead, and after taking a deep breath, Brooke finished her paper and took a shower, trying to clear her head. Lucas would be home soon, and they would make up, and she wanted to make sure that this time it was more than a five-second conversation.

Peyton frowned at the empty pad before her. She grabbed her pencil, trying once again to sketch something, anything. She drew the thick outline of the three women sitting two tables over, but she cursed, realizing that she'd gotten the proportions all wrong. Something was off with her work, with her, and she couldn't figure out what. Slipping her sketchbook into her backpack, she signaled for the familiar waiter, a good friend of hers named Mark, to bring her the check, using the French that she'd picked up surprisingly quickly.

"No luck today?" he asked. She shook her head, looking down, ashamed for some reason. Instead of leaving, he sat down next to her. "Sometimes it helps to get away from it for awhile, to make yourself miss it," he offered. She smiled. If anyone would know, it was him. She'd heard the songwriter and lead singer play with his band on occasion, and his lyrics were pure genius. She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe you're right. I already miss it, though. It's so frustrating." He nodded and then fixed his gaze on her bag.

"Would it be too much to ask… could I look at your drawings?" On impulse, Peyton nodded, handing him her sketchbook. She watched the small smile on his face as he leafed through her drawings of Nathan, Haley, Lynn, Brooke, Lucas, and her with Jake and Jenny. He pointed to Jenny.

"Is she your sister?"

"No, she's Jake's daughter. He's the man standing next to her," she said, pointing him out. Feeling compelled to tell him more, she continued. "Her mother abandoned her when she was three weeks old. Then when she came back, things got ugly. She ended up getting full custody, because it turns out that Jake isn't Jenny's biological father." Studying her face, the dark-haired young man beside her smiled sadly.

"This must be hard for him."

"It is. He won't talk about it. For awhile things were really bad… now he's finally enrolled in college in Chicago. We used to talk all the time, he and I; but for the first time in awhile, I can feel the ocean between us." She looked down, and his face reflected understanding.

"Your art is like my music. It comes from your heart. Maybe the reason that your fingers are so confused is because your heart is in the same state." Peyton smiled at him.

"You know, for someone who doesn't know me, you're sure making a lot of assumptions."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" He winked, and she blushed, suddenly confused. She shouldn't be here, pouring out her heart to this guy, almost flirting with him. Not with Jake so far away. Not with the way they were. She nodded and stood abruptly, leafing through her wallet.

"This is the right amount, right?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Well, thanks. I really needed someone to talk to." She turned to leave, but he reached out, his fingers grazing her elbow. An unwelcome tingle traveled up her arm as she turned to face him.

"Peyton… I know that this man is still very important to you, and I don't want to overstep any boundaries, but I would like to take you out some time." Trying to hide her surprise, Peyton looked up, down, everywhere but at those steady green eyes of his.

"Look, Mark, I'm flattered, really I am, but I can't. I just… can't." For a moment, the briefest glimmer of disappointment surfaced on his face, but he quickly replaced it as a smile.

"Well, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And if you should ever change your mind… the offer still stands." As she walked away, she shook her head, trying to take away all of the strange and mixed emotions coursing through her. I love Jake. I love Jake. She'd barely reached her apartment when Brooke called her.

"Hey, B. Davis," she said lightly, trying to mask her mood.

"Hey," she replied flatly. "Lucas and I had another fight. Then we made up." Peyton looked at her watch, realizing that it was the middle of the night in New York.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Peyton, we hardly even talked, except to apologize." There was a pause and she heard Brooke take a sharp breath. "Why does he have to be so distant?" At a loss for words, she answered as truthfully as she could.

"I don't know, Brooke. I really don't."

"I wish you were here. You always were good with him when he gets like this."

"Brooke, he loves you. Just give him some time and he'll come around. I know it." Brooke yawned softly, sighing before answering.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish that you were here sometimes. Or that I was there."

"Me too, Brooke," Peyton whispered, frowning as she looked across the street, catching sight of Mark as he smiled and conversed with some customers. "Me too."


	4. Chapter 3: 2008

Hey guys! This chapter is from Amanda (Ali-chan). I think that she did a great job so please read and review!

**Chapter 3**

**Late May 2008**

"Nate, can you please take Lynn to the park or something," Haley James was at the end of her rope. She'd spent most of the last two hours cleaning their house while her two-year-old daughter followed two steps behind, undoing all of her work.

"I've got to go the airport," Nathan responded, using everything he had to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to have this fight with Haley again - the fight about why Haley wasn't using the nanny they paid a set wage each week to take care of their daughter when Haley needed a break.

"Take her with you, she'd love that," Haley suggested as her head disappeared under the kitchen sink, so she could replace the brush she'd used to scrub the invisible stains off of the grout on their tile floor.

"I am not taking her with me to the airport Haley," Nathan responded with a light, if forced, laugh, "I'm picking up Brooke, from Italy. She's going to have more bags then my car can carry let alone fit Lynn's car seat in. Where's Komala anyway? I thought she was supposed to be here, helping you, like we pay her to do."

"I gave her the next couple of days off." Haley reappeared and placed her hands on the counter, bracing herself for whatever Nathan had to say in regards to that.

"Why?" Nathan questioned, it was inevitable they were going to have this fight, again. "She agreed that she would be available to come in Monday through Friday, and occasional weekends. She wanted a month off in the July to go to India to visit her family. We pay her for the rest of the year Haley!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to hire her, _Nathan._" Haley snapped smacking the brush onto the counter top.

"I hired her because you needed the break. You don't need to do it all yourself Haley, between school and Lynn you hardly have time for anything else and now you're pregnant again on top of it all..."

"You're just upset that I don't give you 100 of my attention, well newsflash Nathan - this is the real world. There's more to life then just you and me."

Nathan shook his head sadly, he thought they'd moved past this portion of their marriage. He thought that he'd made it clear to her that when it came down to it there would never be anything more important to him then Haley and Lynn. They'd had the blow-out and then they'd made up and there wasn't a doubt in Nathan's mind that that had been the night the new baby had been conceived. And there had been peace over the house, Haley had backed off her superwoman act and let Komala do her job.

And then Dan had come for a visit. Dan visited one weekend a month and for the first time in his life Nathan had felt like things between he and his father were at a good place. Dan seemed determined to make amends for treating his sons horribly by spoiling his only grandchild and Nathan had not missed the look of pride when he'd been the first to find out that they were expecting another. He was seemingly showing an interest in their lives without trying to interfere and after two years Nathan had stopped second guessing that, in fact so had everyone else.

Everyone that was except for Haley. But then again no one else had been around when Dan had nonchalantly mentioned that he was shocked that Haley, of all people, wouldn't be able to take care of her own child. That sentence alone had ushered back in Haley's most recent attempt at being superwoman and that, paired with her genius idea to get Brooke and Lucas back together, had led to Haley being even more distracted than normal. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Nathan about the encounter, couldn't stand the thought of screwing up the relationship the father and son finally had. Besides, she'd dismissed, people didn't normally get along with their in-laws anyway so why did it matter if Dan hated her.?

"Haley there's not more to life then me and you," Nathan responded, "but you seem to keep forgetting that. Come on kid," he called to Lynn who was in the other room amusing herself with the baby doll Brooke had given her namesake for her first birthday, Lynn's favorite thing in the entire world. The little girl was all Haley, with reddish brown curls and the same body and facial structure, but her eyes were all Nathan's piercing blue windows to her soul.

"Daddy," Lynn moves to her feet and toddles toward her father's open arms. "Go?"

"We're gonna go to the airport and pick up Aunt Brooke," he couldn't help the look that he sent Haley's way, a look that read _there, happy?_

"Yay!" Lynn clapped her small hands together as she cheered, "Pey-pey come too?" She held her doll up in her father's line of vision, the curly haired blonde doll had been named after Aunt Peyton but the name was just too hard to master and had shortened to Pey-pey.

"Sure, Pey-pey can come too," Nathan nodded, "we'll just tell Aunt Brooke had she has to leave some of her bags behind to make room for her favorite niece." Nathan grabbed his car keys off of the hook in the kitchen before asking, "You finally told Brooke that Luke's going to be here, right? And Luke that Brooke'll be here?"

Haley's guilty expression said it all, as she took an interest in the marbled design in the counter top.

"Haley, you promised you'd give Brooke a heads up that she would be spending the first week of summer vacation with her ex-boyfriend." Nathan's blue eyes flashed, that was yet another argument that had settled over the Scott house, Haley's insistence that she could get her best friends back together if she left out the fact that they'd be sharing a bathroom for two weeks.

"No," Haley shook her head briefly, "I told you that you were right that I shouldn't meddle in their lives. But those two are still in love with each other and they're going to figure that out this week."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Like Jake and Peyton are supposed to?"

"I had no hand in that." Haley shook her head. "We invited Peyton and she said couldn't afford to come, so I didn't bother to tell her that Jake was coming."

"And now that she is coming?" Nathan questioned with a smirk, he'd counted on having couple quiet weeks now that his finals were over, but then Brooke had announced that she'd be coming back from her six month internship in Italy and wanted to come straight out to see her favorite niece, of and Nathan and Haley of course. That had been the beginning of Haley's matchmaking plans.

"Well, it'll be a nice welcome back surprise for her." Haley clapped her hands together in excitement, an action that Nathan's not sure if she'd copied from their daughter or their daughter has copied from her. "Jake's so excited to see her, it's the first I've heard him this excited about anything since he lost Jenny."

"When's he getting here?" Nathan could feel his annoyance at his wife melt away, he couldn't blame her for wanting their friends to be happy because ultimately he wanted the same thing for them.

"He called while you were in the shower, he's about an hour away so he'll beat you guys here. And then Lucas flies in sometimes this afternoon but he's just going to hang out at the airport so that he can pick Peyton up and he's gonna rent a car. They'll be here just in time for dinner." Haley paused and crossed the gap between them, "I know you wanted a some quiet time so thanks for going along with this."

"You're crazy and sometimes I don't know why you do the things you do, but I love you."

Haley kissed Nathan but the action was cut short by two small hands on either of their cheeks, "Lynny kiss!"

Haley and Nathan both kissed one of Lynn's cheeks. "I love you both. Brooklynn Elizabeth, you be good for Daddy."

Lynn gave Haley a wide smile. "Daddy, treat."

"No treats, Nathan please don't hop her up on sugar."

"But I thought that was the dad's job?" Nathan offered Haley innocent doe eyes as he tickled Lynn's belly, causing a round of giggles from his daughter.

"Nathan," Haley groaned, there were more times then she could count that the two of them had disappeared for the afternoon and Nathan had brought her back bouncing off the walls only to have her collapse into tears and temper tantrums a short time later. "I need her to take a nap when you guys get back from picking Brooke up. If she doesn't nap, dinner tonight is going to be hell."

"You mean you don't think it's going to be awkward seeing as how you're re-setting our best friends up with each other and they don't even know it?"

"They'll be thankful. Well Jeyton will be, Brucas might be a little awkward at first but I'm telling you by the end of the week both of those couples are going to have kissed and made up and they'll have me to thank. What?" Haley demanded off of the look she received from Nathan.

"Hello Brooke, what have you done with my wife?"

"What? Nathan, I'm serious."

"So am I, I think you and Brooke need to stop talking on the phone so much, that couldn't have sounded anymore like Brooke Davis if you'd been trying."

"Will you just go," Haley playfully shoved Nathan to the door, "of you're going to have a very pissed off Brooke Davis waiting at the airport. And the last thing she said to me before she got on that plan was that better not keep her waiting or she'll kick you a-s-s."

Brooke scanned the baggage terminal in an attempt find Nathan or Haley's familiar face, but like ten minutes before she doesn't recognize a single face in the crowd. Her eyes instead landed on a haggard looking family that she recognized from the plane she'd taken from Chicago, they had a little one Lynn's age and neither one of them seemed much older then Brooke. She caught the mother's eyes and offered a small smile, but Brooke was pretty sure that the woman, dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt, couldn't see past her white Dior slacks and Mark Jacobs top. That after all was the story of Brooke's life and few people could see past that.

And the people who could see past the clothes and been countries away for the last six months. She'd known what she was getting into when she taken the chance to intern for an up and coming fashion designer. She'd known that she was leaving behind her friends but she and Lucas had just been so complicated that Brooke had to just get away. She hadn't been able to handle fighting with Lucas anymore, so she'd left leaving behind a brief message on his voice mail that said nothing more than, _"Luke, it's Brooke. I can't keep fighting with you. Remember that internship I told you about? Probably not. Anyway, by the time you get this I'll be on a plane to Italy."_ There had been no good-bye, no sorry. She'd just simply hung up and flew away.

"Brooke!" The call pulled Brooke out of the memory induced stupor and once again her green eyes faze took in the crowded airport but this time her eyes fell on Nathan. With a squeal that startled the elderly Italian couple that had sat across from her all the way from Italy Brooke launched herself at Nathan, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I missed you! I missed you!" Brooke pulled away and immediately scooped Lynn out of Nathan's arms. "And look at you, my God, you're so big. You probably don't remember because you were just a baby when I last saw you..."

"Aunt Brooke!" Lynn grinned. "Pey-pey!"

"That's right." Nathan nodded along with his daughter and then kindly filled in the missing words for Brooke, who had yet to learn toddlerish, "Aunt Brooke gave you Pey-pey."

"Aw," Brooke gave the little girl another hug, "you are so cute. That's right, I'm your Auntie Brooke and I'm gonna spoil you rotten while I'm here because I have a half a year of your life to make up for missing. And if you dad would get my bags I could get you the new dolly I got you from Italy. It's wearing a dress that I designed just for you."

"Dolly! Daddy go!"

"Ooh, Lynn you are officially my new favorite little person. Nathan you heard your daughter. Go." With a wave of her hand Brooke dismissed Nathan in the direction of the baggage claim, she knew he wouldn't be able to recognize the luggage set that Haley had bought for Brooke for Christmas the year before. "Nathan!" Brooke used the hand that wasn't balancing Lynn to cup around her mouth so he could hear her. "They're the Louis Vitton bags you and Tutor-wife got me for Christmas last year. There's four of them."

"Brooke?" The voice Brooke would have recognized anywhere, but in the middle of the San Francisco International Airport was not the place that Brooke ever thought she'd hear it.

"Luke?" Brooke turned slowly on her heels, she could literally feel the blood drain out of her face and she clasped on her more tightly to Lynn in an effort to keep from dropping the girl in her shock.

"Brooke could you have packed anymore." Nathan's voice trailed as his gaze landed on Lucas. "Shit."

"Shit!" Lynn exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Shit," Nathan responded. "Haley's going to kill me."

"Is that right, _Nate_?" Brooke snapped. "Is that because you swore in front of her daughter or because you ruined her surprise?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas looked back and forth between his ex-girlfriend and brother. "I had no idea Brooke was coming for the week."

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Nathan questioned in every attempt not to have to be the one to explain to them why they would be both staying with them for the week. "Haley said your flight was getting in later so you'd pick up Peyton and rent a car."

"I didn't want Haley to have to make a second trip so I lied about when my flight got in," Lucas explained quickly. "But that sure as hell doesn't explain what's going on."

"I know exactly what's going on." Brooke glared. "Haley doesn't understand the words back off and stay out of my life. If I hadn't just spent the last sixteen and a half hours on a plane I would get right back on that plane. And I'm going directly to your house and giving your wife a piece of my mind."

"She's pregnant," Nathan blurted out. "She's pregnant and she's stressed about all of this. Don't freak out on her too much." He knew Haley was going to kill him, she'd wanted to be the one to tell everyone that she was pregnant again, and that on top of ruining her surprise guest theory on top of swearing in front of Lynn. Yup, she was going to kill him.

"She's pregnant again!" Brooke's attention was briefly dragged away from Luke and put right back onto the topic of a new Scott baby. "I can't believe she didn't tell me, no, wait I can officially believe that she didn't tell me. That's so awesome, congratulations. It doesn't make up for the fact that she totally lied to me about who would be coming this week but I can let it slide." Now that the topic was brought up again though Brooke felt sick, she'd run away scared to Italy and she thought she'd had it all figured out. Thought she'd gotten over this crazy love of Lucas. How could six months of getting over someone disappear in just a few moments? How could he look just as damn hot as ever?

"Right," Lucas nodded, Brooke couldn't read the expression that's written on his face. "We'll just cope with this. It was inevitable that we were going to run into each other. We're adults now, right?"

"Right," Brooke swallowed hard in every attempt to pull herself together as well as Lucas seemed to have himself. "We are all adults here. But I can't believe that you guys are having another baby that's just so great."

"So that was probably what Dan was hinting at when he came up last weekend. Congratulations man. Hey Squirt." Lucas ruffled Lynn's coppery curls. "You're getting big."

"Unc Luke!" Lynn practically launched herself out of Brooke's arms and into Lucas's as she planed a big kiss on his cheek. "Throw!" Lucas immediately obeyed his nieces words and tossed her high into the air and caught her when she came back down in a heap of giggles. "'gain!"

"Not again Squirt, there's too many people around."

"'gain," with her words the girl burst into tears and it was easy to spot the beginning over an almost two-year-old temper tantrum.

"We should get back to the house." Nathan informed as Lucas gladly handed Lynn off to him. "She needs lunch and a nap. But we'll see you in time for dinner right? With Peyton?"

"You are in big trouble Tutor-Wife," Brooke declared after walking through the doorway of the Scott's house.

"Tigger!" Haley had showered and changed since Nathan had gone and as soon as Brooke stepped foot in the house she bounded toward Brooke and through her arms a her, "I can't believe you are here!"

"I can't believe you failed to mention when we talked on the phone less then twenty-four hours ago that Lucas would be staying here too," Brooke teased as she held Haley close, in Italy she'd gone back to being _Brooke the Bitch_ and it was nice to be around people who knew she was more then that.

"You told her?" Haley demanded of Nathan when he arrived with half of Brooke's bags.

"No, we ran into him..." Haley trailed and turned her attention back to Brooke. "How mad at me are you?"

"I hear there's another former Raven's cheerleader in the house." Jake still pretty much looked the same as he had when they'd last seen him, but there was an unmistakably sadness that surrounded him that could only be attributed to his loss of Jenny.

"Jake," Brooke immediately rushed to hug him, "I had no idea you would be here too, but that's not a surprise, you look great."

"You look as gorgeous as ever," Jake stated as he took her hands and a step back to give her the once over.

"What can I say? Italy treated me well," Brooke pulled him in for another tight hug, "I'm really glad to see you Jake. I'm glad you're here, really, it's great to see you. Tutor-wife, why don't you show me where my room is?"

"Brooke, you know where your room is, the first time you came to visit us you claimed the biggest guest room as your own, remember?"

"I forget where it is," Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her toward the guest bedroom that Haley had been talking about. Once she had pushed the door shut quickly behind her she demands,"Are you insane? Does P. Sawyer know that Jake's here?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"We'll you're just full of surprises aren't you Mrs. James-Scott? She's got a boyfriend that every time I talk to her she seems really happy about."

"I know, Mark, but he's not Jake. She's told me that herself, they've never gotten a real chance Brooke, is it wrong that I want to give them that?"

"No, and you're right she and Jake deserve a chance, especially after they both lost Jenny. But Matchmaker Haley, you should know right here and now that Lucas and I are out of second chances, we just can't make it work."

"Brooke..."

"No, no Brooke, promise me."

"Brooke."

"Haley, listen, you guys are my family. You, P. Sawyer, that husband of yours and even Jake, and Lucas is part of your family and we're going to be invited to the same stuff. But if you spend this entire week trying to put us back together it's just gonna backfire and I won't be coming to anything that Lucas is at. It's just too hard."

Tears shimmered in Haley's eyes when she nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now I've got to give you credit you pulled off this entire stunt almost perfectly, you couldn't have foreseen the Lucas thing. I'm so proud."

"Oh Tigger, I missed you, no more taking off without warning to Italy for six month internships, alright?"

"Haley, can I help you with something?" Brooke wandered into the kitchen, she'd been playing in the living room with Lynn and Jake when it sounded like ten timers were going off in the kitchen.

"Nope, I've got it all under control," Haley responded as she pulled a dish of rice out of the oven. "But it would be great if Peyton and Lucas got here soon. Dinner is practically ready and Lynn doesn't do well with having to wait for dinner."

"They're here!" Nathan appeared in from the patio where he'd been grilling the shrimp and chicken kabobs that Haley had pulled together earlier in the morning.

"Great, I can't wait to see Peyton's face when she finds out that Jake is here." Brooke gave Haley's hand an encouraging squeeze at her words, they both wanted the best for their friends but Brooke had the feeling that Haley would be disappointed in the outcome. Nathan and Haley had always been able to work their way through everything that life sent their way and Brooke couldn't help but think that Haley just didn't understand that there were just some relationships that just had problems too big to work through.

"What is Lucas doing?" Haley questioned when she reached the window next to the front door and peered out around the curtains just in time to see Lucas bolt from the car, even before Peyton could get out, and leap over low shrubs to get to the door. "He looks like an id...oh s-h-i-t."

"Haley did you just spell shit? Lynn's in the other room," Brooke stood on her tiptoes to see over Haley's head. "Oh shit. Who's that?"

"Either Luke has decided he's gay and brought home his boyfriend to surprise us or that's..."

"Mark," Haley and Brooke sighed in unison, both could see Haley's best laid plans wash down the drain.

"Nathan, I need you to go tell Jake."

"No way Haley, this was your genius plan you warn him."

"Ok, fine, then you, one of Peyton's ex-boyfriends, can explain to Peyton and her current boyfriend why her other ex-boyfriend and probable love of her life is in our living room." Haley offered the alternative in a sugary sweet tone and even made the motion toward the living room.

"Thanks, honey, this was a really fantastic idea. What a fantastic way to start summer vacation."

"Nathan I don't need your smartass comments just go talk to Jake dammit." Haley felt sick to her stomach and for the first time in weeks she couldn't blame it on the morning sickness. "Peyton and Jake are going to kill me."

"Haley take a deep breath, Peyton and Jake are much more mature then Luke and I are, if we can deal with being in the same place at the same time they definitely can."

"Yeah, but you didn't bring a French god with you." Haley and Brooke both took a moment to appraise the tall and lean man who helped Peyton get her bags out of the trunk.

"He is gorgeous," Brooke mused before pulling open the door for a startled Lucas, "thanks for the warning but we see him. P. Sawyer!"

"P. Calendrier," Peyton grinned from ear as she grabbed Mark's hand with her right and held out her left to show off the ring situated on her the appropriate finger with a diamond that reflected the light from the sunset.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Brooke and Haley both closed the gap in a fashion similar to Lucas' with the running and the leaping over the low lying shrubbery to reach Peyton, Jake completely out of their minds for the moment. "You got married, I thought Tutor-wife was the only one who got married with out telling anyone!"

"Hey!" Haley protested before hugging Peyton. "Congratulations and welcome to the world of marriage."

"I'm Brooke, you must be Mark, it's such a surprise you coming along..."

"Speaking of which, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Peyton we've got to talk to you."

"We? Whoa there Tutor-wife, I am not a part of that we equation am I? Because I am totally the innocent party here."

"Fine, Peyton _I_..."

"Uncle Luke!" Lynn pulled everyone's attention to her but only until Jake followed her out and then all eyes were on him.

"Jake," Peyton dropped Mark's hand, "I didn't..."

"It was a surprise visit, I didn't realize you would be here or be bringing...I'm Jake." He'd lied so easily and while she felt the guilt settle in, Haley felt relief wash over her as they shook hands. Jake, ever the hero would step in and make sure that there was no drama.

"Mark Calendrier." His English was nearly smothered by his French accent when he spoke. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's good to meet you."

"We, um," Peyton cleared her throat in an attempt to find the right words to tell everyone what had happened in her life. She'd had it all planned out from the moment she and Mark had signed the marriage certificate. She was going to tell them that she and Mark were in love and they were going to surprise them with the engagement but then one of them had suggested they surprise them with the marriage. She'd been so confident in everything, confident that she'd laid all of her feelings for Jake to rest for once and for all. "We got married a couple days ago, and we thought we'd surprise you."

"Whoo surprise."

"Whoo, surprise!" Nathan and Lynn were apparently the only who found humor in the situation as Lynn copied her father's previous words of sarcasm.

Peyton sat in a lounge chair by Nathan and Haley's pool, a sketch pad propped up on her knees and she knew that if Brooke saw it would only end in a lecture how she was going to have a rectangular farmers tan on her lap. But drawing had always been her way of coping with things, with the exception of the painful months where she couldn't put a pencil to paper without causing herself major frustration. Only now could she smile at that memory because it had been what brought her and Mark together, he'd been able to help her move past her heartache surrounding Jake and Jenny. He'd been so patient with her. He'd wanted her as more then just a friend for months, but he'd never asked her out again after that first time, and it hadn't been until she was able to sketch again that Peyton realized that Jake was a memory and she had Mark standing in front of her.

Peyton allowed herself to flip to the front of the sketchbook and pull out the first sketch she'd done after so long, the sketch that brought the realization of her feelings for Mark. It was of him, naturally, he'd come over to hang out with Peyton for the afternoon but had been struck with an idea for a song and after accepting a sheet of paper from her untouched notepads had gotten himself lost in the lyrics in his head. It had been pure instinct that had led Peyton to pick up the sketch pad and pencil and almost before she had realized what she was doing she had her first good sketch in months. Funny thing was? While Mark had been expressing his feelings for Peyton in words she'd been doing the same thing and upon turning over the paper now Peyton could see the lyrics he'd written for her.

The patio door sliding open startled Peyton out of her thoughts and Jake looked almost embarrassed to have interrupted her, they'd been there for two days and Peyton knew he'd tried to turn around and drive back to Chicago. No one would convince could convince him of otherwise, until Brooke had taken him aside what words had been exchanged no one knew but Jake had ended up agreeing to stay for the rest of the week. "I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Jake..."

"Nathan said everyone had gone shopping..."

"I offered to stay so that Lynn could take a nap, I told them I wanted to sketch anyway. How, um, was the basketball game?" It broke Peyton's heart that things were this awkward between her and Jake, for the longest time she'd held onto the hope that one day they would find their way back to each other. That they would both be in the right place at the right time, while she was being completely honest with herself she might as well add that a part of herself believed that if she and Mark hadn't gotten married and if he hadn't come with that she and Jake would have been able to fix things.

"It was good, although Mark..."

"He isn't much of a basketball player." Peyton laughed, for so many years she'd just assumed, between Jake and Nathan, that she would marry a Raven's basketball player

"Peyton," Jake couldn't believe he was actually going to say this, he'd come to to California to tell Peyton that he loved her. That maybe they could find a place in each other's lives again. But he couldn't do that, he couldn't just uproot Peyton's life again, he'd done that too many times before and it stopped now. "I'm happy for you, I'm glad you found someone who could be a part of your life and make you happy. You deserve it."

"Jake." Peyton stood up and wrapped her arms around him, they held each other close for several long moments, both of them lost in the past and thoughts of what could never be.

When they finally broke apart Jake placed a gentle kiss on Peyton's forehead. "Let him make you happy Peyton. I know you and you're gonna get scared if things actually go well for you in a relationship, but he's going to make you happy. You just have to let him."

"But chicka chicka boom boom! Look, there's a full moon. A is out of bed, and this is what he said _'Dare double dare, you can't catch me. I'll beat you to th top of the coconut tree.' _Chicka chicka..."

"Boom! Boom!" Lynn jumped in when Jake paused to allow her to finish the book she had demanded he read to her for her bedtime story.

"So that's your favorite book, Lynn?" Jake asked after closing the bright pink, orange and green hardcover book and dropping it into the overflowing book basket next to the glider.

"Uh-huh, chicka boom boom."

"Thanks for letting me put you to bed, kid."

"Love you."

Jake pulled Lynn to him in a hug, mostly so she couldn't see the tears that are clouding his eyes, her could feel her adjust herself as the thumb went in the mouth and she snuggled against his chest; and in that moment Jake could pretend that it was Jenny in his arms. The day the paternity tests had come back had been the hardest in Jake's entire life and the days following it hadn't been any easier. But there had always been that glimmer of a chance with him and Peyton and he'd held onto that with everything he had in him, until today. Starting today he had nothing.

He was relieved when Lynn's body went limp in his arms, he couldn't explain away the tears to the little girl who had showers of sympathy for even the slightest frown that crossed the faces of the people she loved. Carefully, with all the practice he'd had with Jenny and had yet to forget, Jake moved off of the gliding chair and laid Lynn in her crib. He stood there for a moment and watched her chest slowly rise and fall.

The sob that escaped his lips couldn't be controlled and he moved back onto the chair as he buried his face in his hands. Brooke had heard the sound when she passed by the door on the way to her bedroom, she couldn't stand being in the living room anymore. Couldn't stand to watch Nathan and Haley cuddle on the couch glad to have the night off and Peyton and Mark had gone to bed early. Brooke had claimed a headache. But mostly she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Lucas but have him refuse to even acknowledge that she was present, so much for being adults.

She stood at the door for several minutes debating whether or not she should even enter the room, eventually though she did push open the door and her eyes immediately landed on Jake slumped over in the rocking chair. Jake didn't look up but by the way his entire body went rigid it was obvious that he was aware that she was there. Softly kneeling in front of him Brooke placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Hey."

Brooke had expected him to pull away, pretend that he wasn't crying, so she certainly didn't expect him to pull her into a crushing hug. But when he did sobbing, "I miss her more then anything." Brooke gently rubbed circles in his back knowing full well that there was nothing she would be able to say to offer any consolation.

"Jake," Brooke pulled away slightly when his breathing had become less ragged. "Come on, we're going out. Everyone can stay and watch their stupid movie or sleep, but you and I are going to go out and do something with our evening. And I don't want to hear and protests from you mister." She stood up and reached out a hand to pull Jake into a standing position.

Jake couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Brooke led him from their car up a large hill. When she said they were going out he figured a loud noisy club not sneaking into a park. She was always full of surprises and he was glad time hadn't altered that part of her.

They finally reached the top of the hill and Brooke went to work spreading the blanket out. "See I told you it would be worth it." She looked up at him with a Cheshire grin as she watched him take in the spectacular view.

"Damn Brooke how did you find this spot?" He asked as he gazed at the Bay Bridge lit up with the city lights twinkling behind it. It was amazing just like she had promised.

"Lynn and I found it actually." She motioned for him to sit beside her. "I took her here with a picnic basket when she was about ten months old and we were having so much fun. I didn't want to leave and before I knew it, it was dark. I noticed the lights in the distance and we went exploring. Jake you should have seen her face she got so excited, then fell asleep drooling on my shoulder." she giggled. "Nevertheless, I never forgot that moment. That little girl just seems to make everything magical. Seeing the world through her eyes makes you see what really matters in life."

Jake hung his head trying to stop the emotion he felt from Brooke's words. "Yeah, I remember that with Jenny," he spoke softly.

Brooke gently reached for his hand and faced him. "I'm so sorry Jake I didn't mean to bring up…well painful memories."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Brooke it's alright. Actually, it feels good thinking about her with you. You're the first person I've even spoke her name in front of in so long. It just hurt too much."

"Lay back." She instructed and laid down herself.

" What? Why?"

"Come on just do it," she prodded.

Jake laid flat on his back directly beside her. His hand never left hers.

"Now, look up at the stars and tell me what you remember most. Don't laugh, but my grandmother always told me it's easier to confess to the heavens then to someone's face." She squeezed his hand.

"Actually, your Grandmother sounds pretty wise."

"Yeah, she was." She admitted with an air of sadness in her voice. "Now, just try it for me."

Jake felt her tiny hand intertwined with his and got lost in the stars above. "I miss the mornings most. She would always greet me with a huge goofy grin and when she was old enough she'd raise her arms up to me and say 'Uppy Daddy.' Then we'd have breakfast together no matter how much in a rush I was. She'd always sit in my lap and she liked to feed me just like I did her." Jake chuckled lightly at the memory.

Brooke laughed with him just picturing the beautiful scene in her head.

"Then at the end of the day when I put her into bed she wouldn't close her eyes till I sang to her, but right when the song ended she always opened her eyes one last time to say, 'Jenny loves Daddy this much.' and spread her arms as wide as they could go. I would do it right back to her before I kissed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear." He finished softly, trying to hold back the tears.

Brooke could hear the devastation still present in his voice and her heart broke all over again for him. Jake had been Jenny's father in every sense of the word and she still couldn't fathom that being a sperm donor gave another man more rights than Jake, who still loved Jake with every fiber of his being.

"Jake I know nothing will ever take away the pain of losing her, but as someone who's parents' were never there for her, Jenny will always carry your love with her. My grandmother was the only person I knew loved me and she passed when I was six, but I still remember her. Specific things I forget, but her presence and love is always with me. You were with Jenny in her most vital moments. She can feel that you were there for her during those sleepless nights, when she leaned to walk, when she fell down, and when she just needed someone. She may not remember everything, but trust me Jake you shaped her life forever in those precious years." .

Jake turned to face her. "Thank you Brooke, I needed to hear that."

She stroked his face. "I needed this too Jake. You helped me see how great a man can be."

Jake leaned in slowly and kissed her softly taking them both by surprise. He didn't know why, but in that moment he had to feel her lips on his.

Brooke looked into his eyes and couldn't help herself either. She captured his lips in a much more passionate kiss knocking Jake on his back.

As her tongue swirled around his Jake ran a hand through her hair holding her tightly to him. He heard her moan softly in his mouth and pulled her on top of him. He slowly ran a hand under her shirt and felt her smooth back discovering there was no bra strap to contend with.

Brooke sat up and in one swift motion removed her top smiling as Jake's eyes darkened with lust.

Jake couldn't believe how breathtaking she was. He knew he should probably start finding the words to say this was wrong, but in his heart he didn't think it was wrong. His body was aching to be with her, but his soul needed her just as much. With seeing Peyton and memories of Jenny overtaking him, it was in Brooke he was finding refuge from the pain. It may only last one night, but it was a night he couldn't pass up.

Brooke arched her back as Jake took one of her breasts into his mouth. She dug her nails into his scalp as the sensations flowed through her. She could feel his hardness pressing into her spurring her moans to become evident to anyone within a mile of them. She could barely register Jake flipping her on her back until she caught site of him removing his shirt to reveal his well toned chest. She needed him now. She immediately reached for his belt and undid his pants in record time.

Jake smirked against her neck at her quick work. He groaned into her ear as she slipped a tiny hand into his boxers and began to stroke him. If he didn't distract her he was going to blow. He moved his hands up her thighs pushing the skirt, he now was very glad she changed into, up at the same time. He found her center and felt the moisture soaking through her lace panties. Pushing them aside, he slipped two fingers inside her giving her as good as he was getting.

The next few minutes were a daze and neither would ever remember how the remaining clothes were discarded. All that mattered to both was that nothing was separating their bodies now. Jake halted above her and looked deep into her eyes silently asking permission. He got his answer in a searing kiss and with one quick thrust they were one.

Brooke held him tightly to her as he moved within her. God, he felt so good. She knew that tomorrow they would wake up and most likely go back to normal, but she would never regret this moment. They both were running from demons of the past. Hers was Lucas and his Peyton and Jenny. She hoped he knew she needed this as much as he did. They were each other's solace and maybe some people wouldn't understand sex being comfort, but to them she would say try it and then judge. She needed to feel wanted, desired, and most of all feel alive. Jake was giving her that and she relished in giving it right back.

"God Jake, don't stop." She moaned and wrapped her legs around his back.

Jake felt her clench around him tightly and almost lost it. He knew she was close and he wanted her right there with him. He massaged a breast in his hand knowing it would bring her there faster.

Brooke felt herself climb and knew she couldn't stop it even if she tried, but why the hell would she ever want to stop it. She bucked her hips hard against his as she fell over the edge and cried out his name in ecstasy.

That was Jake's undoing and with one final thrust found his release.

After a few moments he leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're amazing Brooke."

Brooke smiled and brought him back down for a deep kiss. "You haven't seen all my tricks." She revealed against his lips.

He laughed brushing a few stray strands out of her face. "Is that so?"

"You bet your ass mister." She gave him a coy smile before flipping him on his back and sitting on top of him. She ran a finger down his chest. "Lucky for you this park won't open back up till six in the morning."

Jake grabbed her arm pulling her down to him. "Definitely lucky for me." He replied back before seizing her lips once more.

For the next few hours the two friends found comfort and immense pleasure in each other. Neither would ever look back on this night with regret. They had no one to answer to but themselves. Even if past loves or friends discovered their tryst they would still stand proud. They went into this with eyes and souls wide open and nothing could diminish that.

"So are you ready to talk to me about whatever had you so lost in your own little world last night?" Mark asked once Peyton began to stir the next morning.

Peyton rolled over to face her new husband, that was the one thing that had drawn her to Mark from the start. He knew the perfect balance of when to make Peyton talk and when to just let her stew and brood. He didn't push her unless she needed to be pushed. "Jake and I talked last night when you guys got back from the basketball court."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Yes, ah."

"Well what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that conversation went one of two ways, and the ending of one of them means I'll probably be going home alone." Mark would be lying if he said that he hadn't been worried since the moment he'd met Jake that Peyton would leave him, he'd always been afraid of what Peyton would do if she was ever face to face with Jake again. She said she loved Mark, but he knew that there would forever be something between Jake and Peyton and ultimately it came back to the question, what do you choose first love, or new love?

"I'm not going anywhere Mark, I married _you_, not Jake. Jake and I are over, and it was just weird finally letting it all go. I'm not saying that I'm never going to look at Jake again and be reminded of what we had but it doesn't mean the same thing to me as it once did." Peyton gently rested her head on Mark's chest. "I love you."

"I hear all that French conversation in there," Haley pounded on the door. Gget your newlywed butts out of bed, it's your last day here and we're spending it at the beach."

"I can't believe our week is already up," Haley sighed a she flopped onto a beach blanket situated in-between Peyton and Brooke. "You guys could stay longer, it is summer vacation you don't have to stay just a week."

"We can't," Peyton shook her head as her faze followed Mark several feet in front of them. "We have to get back. Mark has work and we have to figure out this married life thing."

"I can't believe you are married P. Sawyer."

"Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you that it's P. Calendrier?"

"You've been _my_ P. Sawyer longer."

"Yeah, but it's time to grow up now Brooke, we're getting old."

"Correction Tutor-wife, you're both getting old."

"And what are you then Brooke?" Haley questioned with a laugh.

"I'm still young, hot and single. No husband, no kids, just the way I like it." There was a truth to Brooke's words, she knew that she wasn't ready for her best friend's lives, wasn't ready to live her life for a child like Haley was. Wasn't ready to spontaneously marry like Peyton had, but that certainly didn't mean that Brooke didn't wish she had someone.

"So there's really no chance of you and Lucas getting back together?" Peyton asked as she rolled onto her side and shifted her gaze from her husband to Brooke and Haley.

"Hello, am I the only one who noticed Lucas' little freeze out? He's hardly said a word to me the entire time we've been here, not that I blame him. If he'd run away from our problems like I did I probably wouldn't talk to me too, or him, whatever. The point is I'd be pissed as hell." Brooke dropped her head down so that her forehead rested on the towel, the bright green blurring her vision."

"You still love him!"

"Duh, Tutor-wife," came Brooke's muffled reply, "but clearly he doesn't love me anymore."

"Or maybe he just thinks you don't want to be with _him_ anymore. You were the one to walk away."

Brooke shrugged at Haley's words before she lifted herself up again so that her chin rested on her arms, "it's over for us." All three fell silent for several minutes, they watched Mark and Luke throw a frisbee back and forth while Nathan chased Lynn around until she sought safety in Jake's arms. It wasn't lost on any of them how much life had changed since high school had ended and with that came the understanding that things would never be the same as it had once before. They would always be a part of each others lives, but marriage and children would change their dynamic forever.

"The new baby is due December sixth. So maybe you all could come out for Christmas, if can make it..." Haley teared up at her own words and as she wiped the tears off her cheeks she apologized, "I'm sorry, stupid hormones. I guess I just miss you guys."

Both Brooke and Peyton leaned into Haley, they wrapped their arms around each other as Peyton stated. "We'll be here, you can count on it."

**Early July 2008**

"Are you okay?" Lucas gave Brooke a sidelong glance, they'd been sitting next to each other in first class seats for three hours now and neither of them had hardly said a word. Lucas had spent the first hour dismissing Brooke's silence and ashen face as worry for Haley, it had only been that morning that Lucas had gotten the call from Nathan saying that Haley had been in an accident the afternoon before, and Lynn had been with her. Lynn had escaped without a scratch, thanks to her back seat and Haley would be fine, but the baby that Haley was to have given birth to in four months was gone.

"I'm going to be sick." Brooke didn't even both to take into account whether or not the seatbelt light is on overhead before she bolted out of her seat and toward the first unoccupied bathroom.

Lucas leaned his head back against the cushioned head rest, he couldn't blame Brooke for feeling the way she was feeling. Hell he felt queasy. They'd spent a week together a little over a month ago and hadn't spoken all because of his stupid pride. He'd known that he and Brooke were having problems, he wasn't an idiot, but never in a million years had he expected the phone call that she left on his answering machine telling him that she was on her way to Italy for six months. So even though that first day in the airport he'd promised Brooke that they could act like adults he hadn't, he'd acted childishly the entire week. He'd punished her for leaving by not talking to her, he'd hoped that by proving to himself and everyone around him that he could pretend she didn't exist, then he'd be over her. But every single little action the entire week hadn't gone unnoticed by him and only made him miss her, yearn for her, more.

"They're going to be fine," Lucas promised once Brooke settled back in her seat, she looked no less pale but a flight attendant immediately appeared with a coke and crackers. "I, uh, got us open ended tickets so that we can stay with them for as long as they need us." He needed to keep talking to her, to get her talking, because he was still holding onto the hope that maybe there could still be something there between them.

Brooke gratefully accepted the drink that the petite blonde woman in the dark blue suite brought her and took small sips of it while she listened to his words. "Lucas, this is going to destroy them."

"We'll be there for them."

Brooke's chin trembled, she was scared for them. But more then that she was scared at the rate that everything seemed to be changing. "What if we're not enough?"

Lucas acted on the emotion quickly, he pushed up the armrest in-between them and pulled Brooke into his arms. He was almost shocked to find that she still fit in his arms the same way that she always had. It had been less then a year but somehow it felt like so much longer. He couldn't promise her that they would be enough, neither of them knew what it meant to lose a child, and he knew Brooke well enough to know that she didn't want him to make false promises to her. So instead he held her long after her few tears dropped onto his chest and long after her body went limp against his.

"Excuse me," Brooke took charge the instant she and Lucas stepped foot in the hospital. They'd come straight from the airport, and Brooke was revitalized. There was something about waking up in Lucas' arms again that made her feel like she was safe again, like no matter what was happening everything was going to be okay. "Hi," she placed her hand son the nurses desk. "We're looking for Haley James-Scott, we were told that she was staying here."

"Are you family?"

"This is Lucas Scott, he's the brother-in-law and I'm with him."

"Room 215."

"Come on Broody." The nickname slipped out before Brooke could even check herself, but somehow it didn't cause an awkward silence between the two set out for the appropriate hospital corridor. "215 is right..." Brooke trailed as the door she was pointing at flung open to reveal Nathan who looked furious, it was obvious he didn't even take notice of them as he stormed past.

Lucas and Brooke both exchanged a glance before Luke turned around to follow his brother, "Nate!"

Brooke watched Lucas and Nathan walk down the hallway together before she carefully pushed open Haley's hospital room door, "Tutor-wife?" The only response she got was a sob from the huddled lump on the bed. "Oh, Haley."

"He blames me," Haley sobbed, she couldn't even bring her eyes to meet Brooke's but that doesn't mean that she missed the puffy red rimmed eyes. "For the accident. He said I should have let Komala take Lynn to the doctor so that I could stay and sleep because I've been fighting this cold and I haven't been sleeping. And..."

"Haley, Haley, this isn't your fault," Brooke offered her friend's hand a squeeze unsure of what to do. This was all just to much for her, and she found herself wishing that Lucas was here. He'd be able to say the right things to Haley and keep Brooke calm all at the same time, but he had his hands full with Nathan and she just had to suck it up. "And he didn't mean what he said, he's just hurting." Brooke's words were met with nothing more then tears so carefully she crawled into bed with Haley, wrapping her arms around her sobbing friend and offering only her presence as comfort.

"How is she?" Lucas' voice just outside of Haley's room caused Brooke to jump when she finally emerged from the hospital room two hours later.

"She's asleep," Brooke ran a hand through her hair, all she'd been able to do was hold Haley while she cried, until finally a nurse came in to give her a sedative that had finally let Haley have some sort of peace. "Where's Nathan?"

"He went home, Komala called. I guess Lynn was freaking out, I offered to go but he said he should be the one to go."

"He and Haley fought, I guess." Brooke shrugged, she really didn't know any of the details Haley had been in the state of mind to give her answers.

Instinctively Brooke stepped into Lucas' arms and the two remained in each other's arms for a long time, "Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke wished Lucas hadn't said anything, she'd been letting her mind pretend that they weren't in the middle of the hospital and that she hadn't run away because she'd been too scared of him running.

"Marry me." His eyes locked onto hers and Brooke knew that there was nothing but devastating seriousness written there.

"Lucas..."

"I know it's not the right time, me proposing in the middle of a hospital. With everything that's going on with Nathan and Haley, but I love you. God help me Brooke Davis I've tried everything I can to convince myself that I don't but I do, and I know that if I told tell you how I feel right now with you in my arms I'll never get the chance again."

"Lucas I can't..."

"I know the timing isn't spectacular Brooke, but beyond that can you give me a reason why we shouldn't be together?"

"Jake and I slept together!" Brooke's face drained of any color that she'd gained back in the last couple of hours. "And I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 4: 2009

Hey guys! Hope that everyone is enjoying the story! This chapter is by heartsmash69 and is awesome! We'll have an update within a week. Thanks Maggie for the beta. Please read and enjoy! Oh and please tell us what you think! Thanks guys!

**Chapter 4**

**Early February, 2009**

Her day had been fairly busy, what with going to the gallery and working to put together a showing for next week. She got out a little earlier than usual and stopped quickly by the bakery to get the bread that Mark liked to have along with dinner. Hailing a cab, she gave the address to the apartment, of which they had started to rent just after Christmas, in French to the driver and watched the meter as they drove the semi-busy streets of Paris. Less than ten minutes later, the driver pulled to the curb and Peyton handed the him enough Euros to cover the fare as well as a tip. Exiting the cab, she adjusted the messenger bag, that she used for work, on her shoulder as well as the bread that she carried. She took the stairs to their fourth floor apartment and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door quickly.

"Hey, babe, I got the good bread for dinner tonight," Peyton said as she stepped inside the apartment, "You know the kind. . . ." She trailed off in shock to find her husband and a half-naked girl standing in the middle of their living room. The raven haired girl had just zipped up her jeans and was

reaching for her top, and Mark was also sheepishly doing up his pants. Peyton's gaze zigzagged between her husband and the girl that she had caught him red-handed with.

It took Peyton less than two seconds to assimilate the situation, especially since she spotted the girl's discarded underwear balled up beside the recliner. Her fingers reflexively clenched around the package she held in her hand.

"Get the fuck out of my house," she quietly ordered. Her murderous stare was trained directly on the girl who had dared destroy what she had felt lucky enough to find, what she thought had been sacred and safe.

Peyton felt her heart beating in her ears as she stared in the eyes of her cheating husband. Her chest rose and fell in shallow pants.

The girl looked at Mark.

"Is that what you want Mark?"

"Simone, don't," Mark mumbled warningly

The girl's words snapped Peyton's slender hold on control and she threw down the bread and her bag, and yelled at Simone.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Simone looked uncertainly at Mark.

"Just leave, please," he said.

After she was gone, Peyton looked at her in obvious anger, confusion, and hurt.

"What are you doing, Mark?" Her question was a bare whisper.

"I-I. . ." Mark couldn't find the words to tell her; not when she was looking at him with such a betrayed expression.

"You slept with her?" she cried, "And in our house? We're married!"

"Pey, I-"

"Why?" she sobbed, "Why would you do that?"

"You weren't supposed to find out."

"Obviously," she cried, "but the one day I get out of work early and I come home to surprise you, I find you screwing some slut."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"How long?"

He hesitated.

"HOW LONG?" she demanded

"Since before we got married."

"Oh god!" Peyton cried, burying her face in her hands. Their marriage was a complete lie. They had taken vows and he had been breaking them before the Justice of the Peace had even declared them husband and wife. Mark took a step towards her and moved to put his hands on her shoulders.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she exploded, jerking away from him. "I can't even stand to look at you right now," she said. She looked at him one last time, her eyes filled with disgust and loathing, before heading for the door. She didn't even close it behind her – all she knew was that she had to get out of there.

It hadn't been hard to tell Jake that she was pregnant with his baby. In fact, it had been easy as he quickly understood that the night that they had shared in the park was what had produced their unborn son or daughter. That had been August. From there, they had discussed what their options were and which one was optimal for them.

But there had only been one real answer for them and that was to keep the baby. Brooke moved to Chicago to live with Jake, and from there the pieces fell together. They started to date – even though they had done things in reverse, in conceiving a child before they had even been in a relationship. And this relationship was much different than the one she had shared with Lucas, because Jake was not Lucas. But things between them were good; they were safe and it made Brooke felt needed and wanted, much unlike she had felt in the last weeks of her relationship with Lucas a year ago.

There was only one thing that neither Brooke nor Jake had done, and that was let Peyton know that they were having a baby. Haley, Lucas, and Nathan knew but they had promised to keep the news quiet, and every time Brooke felt like she had worked up enough courage to tell her best friend that she was eight months pregnant with Jake's baby, she chickened out.

But today was the day. She was going to call Peyton with Jake by her side, and then they would be going to a doctor's appointment for another ultrasound and check up. The two sat at the kitchen table, and holding one of Jake's hands, she dialed her best friend's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Peyton answered with a sniffle

"Peyton, it's Brooke."

"Oh hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to catch up. We haven't talked in what feels like forever."

"Yeah, I know. How are things?"

"Things are wonderful actually and that's why I called."

"Wonderful? You sound it? What's going on?"

"Well, I know I should have told you sooner but it's been hard figuring out how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Peyton questioned, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. After the afternoon she had just had, had could she not be suspicious?

"Jake and I are together – we've been dating for five months now. And we're having a baby."

It was like a kick in the stomach and Peyton had to sit on a bench on the street, because she felt like her knees were going to buckle. Wasn't it cruel fate that both her best friend and her ex-boyfriend were happy and her marriage was crumbling around her? Serves her right for believing like a blind fool.

"Are you surprised?"

"Surprised is not even the word. Shocked is more like it. Are you sure this is what you want Brooke? I mean, you haven't even graduated college yet and you're having a baby?"

Brooke frowned. Peyton was supposed to be happy for her, not disenchanted.

"Yes, this is what we want. And it's a little late to do anything about it now. I'm due next month."

Peyton was speechless.

"What were you going to wait until you gave birth and let me know?"

"No," Brooke responded angrily, "That's why I'm telling you now."

"Super, Brooke, thanks for just adding to pile-on-Peyton day."

"What are you talking about?"

"I caught Mark cheating on me with my own eyes. He's been carrying it on since before we got married."

"Peyton, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, aren't we all?" Peyton replied sadly and ended the call.

The dial tone in her ear made Brooke's eyes well up with tears. Never in a million years had she thought her best friend would be so…cold, so uncaring, so nonchalant about a huge part of her life. She was sad for Peyton and the fact that Mark had cheated on her, but that didn't give her the right to make her feel crappy for having the baby.

Jake noted that she wasn't as happy as she had been prior to the phone call and lifted her chin, so she would look him in the eye.

"Hey, if she's not happy for us, then we deal. All that matters is you and me and our son or daughter."

She nodded and he gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"Now let's go to the doctor and get you and the baby a check up."

Jake drove Brooke to the Dr. Bloom's office and they rode the elevator to the fourth floor. They waited until Brooke's name was called before going back. The nurse led them down the hall towards the examining room. After opening the door for them to enter the nurse said in a friendly manner, "You know the drill, Brooke. Your gown's on the table." She closed the door with a soft click. Jake turned around to give her privacy to change in.

"Done yet?" Jake questioned a few minutes later.

"Yeah, you can turn around," she answered

She was sitting on the examining table wearing one of those awful hospital gowns. Jake smiled at the picture she made.

"Good morning, Jake and Brooke!" Dr. Bloom said as he came strolling in. He reiterated what the nurse had told them as they had walked to the examination room before he began doing his job.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor questioned.

"Other than the loss of my favorite jeans, I'm doing just fine," Brooke answered the doctor happily.

It only took fifteen minutes to give Brooke her check-up and then it was on to the ultrasound room. Jake watched closely as the nurses prepped Brooke, spreading a clear liquid on her round abdomen.

"Let's have a look here, shall we?"

The doctor ran the wand over Brooke's expanded stomach. An arrhythmic whirring sound began to fill the room. It sounded fast, like a fan running on high speed. The three of them looked onto the screen and watched as a figure appeared.

"Oh my," the doctor said as he continued to move the wand

"What?" Brooke questioned nervously

"Nothing bad. I just can't believe we've missed this."

The doctor moved the wand a little more and Brooke gasped. A second figure appeared on the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jake asked astounded.

"Congratulations you two, you're having twins. The second baby must have been hiding behind the first on your past two ultrasounds."

The thought of one baby was amazing, but the thought of two was rendering the parents to be speechless.

"Twins," Brooke said softly to Jake.

Her boyfriend kissed her on the lips. Two babies would be coming into the world very soon. But somehow, Brooke Davis knew she was prepared.

Nathan Scott looked down at the bills that lay on the table in front of him and continued to write out checks. How had life gotten him here? He and Haley were fighting estrangement, as she was fighting the strong hold that depression had on her and she was in no shape to be a mother, let alone a

wife. They had been separated since the New Year had begun, not wanting to ruin Lynn's holiday season with shuttling the little girl between two homes.

He also looked at the calendar that lay on the table in front of him. It was amass of notes of when Lynn went to preschool, play dates for her, as well as dates when he had papers due in night class and one specific date had big boxed letters reading LYNN'S BIRTHDAY. The little girl had plenty of friends from school and from the neighborhood, but what Nathan was worried about was his distant wife. It would be wrong not to include her, but he was hoping she would get it together to celebrate their daughter's special day.

Looking away from the demands of adulthood and parenthood, he watched as Lynn played not even five feet away from him in her play kitchen. She was so carefree and innocent, and the best daughter a father could ask for; she deserved a birthday thrown by both her parents. Picking up the portable phone, he dialed the house and waited for Haley to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered and Nathan felt his heart pound and his mouth go dry. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Ha-Haley, it's Nathan," he said, regaining the use of his voice.

"Hi," she said softly, and he noted that she sounded lost, "How are you and Lynn?"

"I'm fine, and Lynn's playing with the kitchen set she got for Christmas. How are you?"

"I'm better…adjusting to the new medication and it's a lot better than the last. I think it's really working."

"I'm glad," Nathan told her sincerely, looking at the wedding band on his left hand. Her depression had been sparked by his blame on her for the loss of their second child and it hurt him to know that his words had caused her to spin into a tornado of physical and emotional pain to the point of needing medication. He still loved her, but he knew that they could not be a family until she was truly healthy again. Haley had to be able to be a mother to Lynn before Nathan could even think of them as whole.

"Lynn's birthday is soon. I figured I should call and see if you wanted to

help with a party for her."

"Yes, please," Haley agreed and Nathan could hear her lose some of the sadness in her voice at the prospect of helping with something for their daughter.

"Okay, here's what I was thinking."

Peyton stepped into the living room of the apartment the next morning after having spent the night in a cheap hotel one town over. She was wrinkled, but more importantly shaken at being in the place where the deception had taken place. Mark was sitting on the couch, staring off into space but stared at her in shocked amazement. She closed the apartment door softly behind her. Mark rose from the couch and took a cautious step forward.

"Peyton, where have you been?"

Her bloodshot eyes were weary and resolute when she looked at him.

"We need to talk, Mark."

"Okay."

"I don't condone what you did. I hate you for defiling our home and destroying our marriage."

He hung his head in shame and she didn't feel bad for making him feel that way.

"I'm so sorry Peyton."

"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?" she asked bitingly

"Sorry I did it. Simone…she's my ex-girlfriend. The one before I fell for you and we saw each other a week before we got married and it just happened. It wasn't planned and I never wanted to hurt you. I promised myself after the first time that I would never do it again, but it was like an addiction and I couldn't stop myself from going to her."

She sighed defeated and took a seat on the armchair, avoiding the couch, knowing that that was where her husband and Simone had been together.

"I know a thing or two about addiction," she whispered, "In high school I had tried cocaine and although I promised myself it would only be one time, it turned out that I wanted it, more and more. But eventually, someone helped me realize that I was stronger than I thought and that the drugs were a crutch that I wanted to lean on, even though I didn't need it."

"Jake?"

"Yeah," she replied, remembering when Jake had come back to her it had been the happiest moment of her life. There was so much promise back then, so much life and bliss. But now, she was here. In a foreign country with a fantastic job, but with a husband that had cheated on her repeatedly and without anything to show for what a marriage should be. Meanwhile, others were living life and reaping the benefits.

Maybe, just maybe if she tried harder. Maybe she shouldn't give up just yet.

"Mark, I don't want to get a divorce. You did what you did. I'm not going to forgive you for a long time, but I want to try and make this work. To just jump ship on something that could be good if we really worked hard, and got past all this."

He looked shocked at her proposal. He was probably preparing himself for her to suggest that they begin divorce proceedings as soon as possible.

"O-okay," he stammered, "Thank you Peyton. You won't regret making this decision, I swear it."

"I hope I won't," she said to him in a whisper.

**Late February, 2009**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lynn! Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped, and Nathan helped his daughter blow out the candles on the cake. Everyone who was important was there for Lynn's birthday – Lucas, Deb, Dan, Nathan's uncle Cooper, Peyton and Mark, as well as kids from Lynn's preschool class and from the neighborhood.

There was an unspoken tension between Peyton and Mark, as everyone knew what happened and that they were trying to put their marriage back together but nobody said boo about the forbidden topic. Everyone except Brooke and Jake were present, as Brooke was moving into her ninth month of pregnancy and flying was no longer an option for the pregnant former cheerleading captain.

Haley seemed better, and the medication that she had been taking for her depression seemed to be doing the trick. She was smiling and laughing, snapping pictures of their daughter enjoying the attention that she was

getting on her birthday. Of course, one day of normal Haley behavior did not automatically mean that they were back to basics of being a family, although he wanted that for not just himself but for Lynn as well. It just meant that they were on the right path.

His half-brother on the other hand looked lonely and positively miserable. Nathan knew that Brooke being pregnant with Jake's baby and her being with Jake as well was killing the flaxen haired Scott brother. In Lucas' eyes, Brooke was his soul mate and life was not going to plan with them not being together. He watched Lucas go into the kitchen and he wanted to follow and talk to his brother. Nathan walked over to Haley and asked her to keep an eye on Lynn for a few minutes.

"Of course, go talk to Luke. He needs his brother," Haley said and moved over to where Lynn was and suggested that they start opening presents. Nathan watched for a minute with appreciation, as his wife reassumed her role as mother before going into the kitchen.

He found Lucas pouring whiskey over ice.

"Isn't a little early to start with the hard stuff?" he questioned leaning around the cabinets, arms crossed

"Don't," Lucas replied gruffly.

"Don't what? Ask you how you're doing?"

"I think you might know. My ex-girlfriend, whom I thought was the one, is pregnant by another guy and is with him to top it off."

"Luke, Jake is a good guy and a friend. He's not Felix Taggaro. He's treating her well and making her happy. If it was any different then I could commiserate with you, but it's not."

"Thanks for the support Nate," Lucas replied, "You know, Brooke used to say, 'People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.' I'm not sure I believe her anymore."

Dan Scott, esteemed Mayor of Tree Hill and father to both men in the kitchen, walked in and asked Nathan to give him a moment with his elder son.

Dan had become a better man than he had been when the boys had been in high school. He was an excellent grandfather to Lynn and was honestly trying to be a good father as well.

"Have you talked to your mother recently?"

"Is that even a question?" Lucas asked, staring at Dan, the older man realizing that Lucas and Karen were still on bad terms.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that before you two had your falling out, you had a pretty good relationship."

"Yeah, so?"

Dan wanted to hit his son upside the head for being so pigheaded. Here he was trying to help Karen and Lucas get back to being mother and son, instead of enemies.

"You should call her."

"Why? What in the world do you believe is so earth shattering that I would want to call her? The woman who, if you don't remember, was the one that stopped communicating with me."

"Lucas, your mom is sick. She was diagnosed with breast cancer last month."

Lucas looked as if he had been dunked into a tank of cold water.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you so abruptly, but she needs you. Deb and I have been helping her out, but there is only so much that we can do for her."

Lucas nodded.

"She has a chemo session next Wednesday. I'm sure…if you were there for, it wouldn't be as scary as it has been for her."

"Thank you," Lucas told his father blinking back the tears that had formed, "Thanks for telling me about my mom."

"You're welcome."

**March 3rd, 2009**

Jake was striding purposefully through the corridors of Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Haley, who had been visiting Brooke this week and helping her prepare for the babies, had called him at work to tell him that Brooke was on the way to the hospital and that she was in labor. She had met him at the entrance and was now half-running, half-jogging to keep up with him.

"Jake! Slow down!"

He didn't slow down. Jake had only one thing on his mind. Brooke. She was three weeks early. She wasn't supposed to be in labor now. What if something was wrong with her, wrong with the babies? Jake's heart raced with a frantic fear that caused his breath to feel as if it were being squeezed from his lungs. He didn't know if it was normal for a woman to have a baby three weeks before her due date. All he knew that he was more frightened than he'd ever been in his life.

Haley didn't know the room number because she was not family, so they moved quickly to the nurses' station. He continued to not heed Haley's pleas for him to slow down and rounded the corner straight for the admissions desk.

"I'm looking for Brooke Davis."

"She's having a fast delivery. Her chart says she's dilated four centimeters, so she's been admitted. Room 549."

Haley finally caught up and they took the elevator together. The two rushed into Brooke's hospital room frantic and out of breath. She was in bed. It was tilted at an obtuse angle and Brooke was reclined back against the pillows propped behind her. Jake thought he had never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair lay across her shoulder in a braid. She was engrossed in a soap opera. At their skidding entrance; however, she glanced up in surprise.

"Jake," she said happily seeing her boyfriend and the father of her children walk in the door, "You're here."

"Are you ok?" he asked, coming towards her, "You're early. Is something wrong with the babies?" He sat down beside her on the bed, holding her hand that did not have the IV in it.

"No. Dr. Bloom said they are right on time. He said he might have been a week or two off since I was unsure about my last cycle."

Jake heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Are you scared?"

"Not really. Just a little sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"Peyton's not here," Brooke said quietly and Jake knew that his girlfriend was still dealing with Peyton's snub of her pregnancy and overall good news.

"Sweetheart, she'll come around. She's dealing with a lot right now – Haley says her new show is opening soon and she and Mark are working to put their marriage back together."

"I hope she will. Not that I don't love you Tutor Girl, but I want the twins to have both my best friends as aunts."

"I understand Tigger. Like Jake said, I think she just needs time."

Brooke smiled but she was seized by a contraction. Jake's expression became immediately concerned as he watched Brooke grit her teeth in pain. He rubbed her back consolingly while she gripped his free hand in a tight squeeze.

"How about those drugs?" she asked after the contraction had passed.

As requested, the anesthesiologist came and administered the epidural. Jake and Haley both worked as coaches to Brooke over the next two hours, until Dr. Bloom came in and told Brooke that she was dilated to ten centimeters and that they would be taking her down to the delivery room to give birth to the twins.

"Will Daddy be joining us in the delivery room?" a nurse questioned

Jake nodded and accepted the scrubs that she had them and changed quickly so that he could go into the room with Brooke. Haley held Brooke's hand as the nurses put a cap over her hair. They wheeled her down to the other room and doctors and nurses milled around ready for the delivery.

"Okay Brooke, it's time to push," Dr. Bloom said from behind a mask

Within in half an hour, one of the babies was nearly crowning.

"Oh God, Jaaaaake! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!" Brooke's face was contorted as she pushed. She gripped Jake's hand, bearing down hard.

"Come on, Brooke! Just a few more," Dr. Bloom coached.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Brooke groaned.

"This time I mean it."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Brooke cried, shaking her head, "I can't push anymore."

"You have to push!" the doctor commanded.

Brook yelled as she pushed, feeling as if her body were being ripped in two. Now she knew why in tenth grade Biology she had determined that giving birth was not for her after having watched 'The Miracle of Life.'

"Push hard, Brooke!" Jake encouraged, stroking her back.

Brooke glared at him in a moment of angry pain. "I'm pushing hard, dammit!"

Jake wasn't perturbed by her sharp words. "Push harder!"

Brooke pushed harder.

"One's almost here," Dr. Bloom reassured her, "The head's crowning."

A moment later Brooke felt a pain so intense that she screamed in agony. Jake crumpled, in agony himself to witness the pain she had to endure in giving birth to their children. Brooke felt the baby being pulled free of

her body and sighed with relief.

"Congratulations you have a son!"

Brooke felt tears falling down her face. Jake kissed her lips and they smiled together as the doctor clamped the umbilical cord and Jake cut it. The nurses took the baby and cleaned him up before letting Brooke hold him. They had decided two names for both boys and girls and were waiting until the babies were born to decide which name fit.

"He's definitely a Jack," Brooke told Jake and Jake nodded in agreement. Jonathan Ryan Jagielski had been born. The nurses took Jack to measure his height, weight, motor skills, among other things.

Brooke only had a forty five minute break before the Jack's twin was crowning.

"Come on Brooke, the second baby's head is crowning."

Motions were repeated, and soon Brooke heard the cries of the second baby.

"You guys have a daughter!" Dr. Bloom told the parents and the umbilical cord was cut and their little girl was taken to be cleaned up.

The nurses placed the baby in Brooke's arms.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked Jake, as they decided on the second baby's name.

"She looks like an Emma," he answered.

The few hours of labor had paid off. Emma Rose and Jonathan Ryan Jagielski were now here. They were tangible part of their family.

"Brooke, I know this may not be the most romantic place in the world and I had wanted to do this before the babies were born, but they came a little earlier than expected so…"

"Jake, you're rambling," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek, "What is it?"

Reaching into the pants of his scrubs that he had worn into the delivery room, he extracted a velvet box. He flipped back the top to reveal a gleaming diamond set in a platinum band.

"Will you marry me, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke felt her eyes fill with tears of joy and she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god!" she gasped, her words muffled behind her hands.

"Well what do you say?" His eyes were hopeful, trusting, wanting. There was a part of him that still feared Brooke would reject him.

Brooke gently took his face between her hands and gave him a tender kiss. "Yes," she whispered tearfully, "Yes! Yes! YES! I will marry you, Jake Jagielski!"

And just like that her future fell into place.


	6. Chapter 5: 2010

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter written by Mags (mags0607). Hope that you guys are enjoying the story. Next up is cristy (munkysym).

WARNING There is some sexual content in this chapter. If this will offend you please do not read! Thanks!

**January 1, 2010**

Lucas walked up to the house that he had called his own for so many years. He hesitated as he climbed the steps and stood on his front porch. Glancing at the swing in the corner, he thought back to the days of high school where he and Karen would sit and talk, laugh and joke; like a mother and son should. He shook his head to clear the thoughts that were threatening to overtake him and send him straight back to New York where he belonged. Instead, he shook his nervousness away and tentatively knocked on the light blue door.

It had taken him nearly nine months to get here, and he wasn't going to let his insecurities cause him to turn around now, not after he had spent most of the 10 hour car ride convincing himself that this is where he needed to be.

After Dan had told him of his mother's condition a while back, he had picked up the phone to call her. Words had been exchanged, pride had been involved, and egos had been bruised. Instead of reuniting the estranged mother and son, the call seemed to only widen the distance between them.

After that day, life seemed to spiral out of control. Nathan and Haley had been falling apart, Peyton was half a world away trying to piece back her marriage, and Jake and Brooke, well Jake and Brooke were playing happy family and planning a wedding.

It seemed like as the lives and friendships they had all planned for had begun to slowly unravel, Lucas himself had begun a downward spiral as well. He began drinking and skipping class, it all became much easier to block out, and after a brief stint at the hospital for alcohol poisoning and a 0.0 GPA, Lucas decided to rethink his priorities. And, what better way to do it than on New Year's Day.

Which is exactly what led him to Tree Hill, and to his mother's door. He waited patiently as he heard the lock click, and the old door swing open, but never in a million years had he expected the sight before him.

Karen stood on the other side, looking fragile and frail. For a woman who had once possessed so much life and energy, she was all but a shell of her former self. She stood in a log robe that hung off her gaunt shoulders, her head was wrapped in a scarf from the loss of hair, and her eyes were sunken in from the radiation and chemo. She looked like the world had finally dragged her down and broken her spirit, but as soon as she saw the face of the boy she had missed for so long, there was a brief spark in her eyes.

"My boy," she whispered disbelievingly.

"Hey Mom," Lucas answered cautiously, not knowing exactly how the woman before him would take his presence.

"You're home."

"I'm sorry, I should have called, but I wanted to see you, and with the way we left things, I wasn't sure if I would be welcome."

"Oh, Lucas," she said cutting him off and wrapping her frail arms around his body. He felt the sting of wet tears soak through his shirt, and he heard her muffled voice against his chest, "I'm so sorry Lucas."

"I am too mom, I should have been here sooner, I should have called, I…"

"Shhhh," she said as she silenced his apologetic rant, "It's in the past now, life is too short." She ushered him in the house, and for the first time in almost 4 years, Lucas was finally home.

She sat down on the overstuffed green couch, and let the uncomfortable silence settle over them for a moment before breaking it, "I'm glad you're here."

"Mom, how are you? I didn't know it was this bad," he said ashamed. How could he not have realized that his mother's health had deteriorated so drastically.

"Lucas," she said as she gripped his hand. " The prognosis is not good. I don't have very long. The doctors say I have less than a year. I've stopped responding to the chemo," she said as she broke down into tears.

Lucas too felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, "its okay Mom, I'm here now. I will take care of you."

"What about school? I can't let you give that up for me."

"They asked me not to return in the spring. I messed up last semester, and they don't take kindly to you failing," he guiltily replied.

"Look, I can't say I'm happy that you failed out, but we've both made mistakes. I'm sorry Lucas, for everything."

"Mom, no. It was my fault too, I've.. I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but I need to set things right, and I need to start here."

She wrapped her arms around him once again and whispered, "I'm glad you're home Lucas, I'm glad you're home."

**February 2010**

"Mark, Mark are you home?" she screamed throughout the apartment as she opened the door and dropped down her belongings. Her beloved husband was no where in sight, not that it was surprising. He was never around anymore.

Mark and Peyton had been trying to salvage their marriage for almost a year now. For a while it had gotten better. He was attentive, loving; everything a good husband should be. Peyton had tried to forgive him, to move on from his indiscretion, but every time she would feel the walls of her defenses crumbling, she would get a flash of his infidelity, and the pain would be almost too much to take. Slowly, Mark had given up trying to earn his wife's love and forgiveness, and had begun with the affairs again.

Peyton knew about them this time, hell she had no one to blame but herself, but she couldn't help but feel bitter. She had believed in this marriage, given up on the only person who truly loved her for him, and it came back to bite her in the ass. She had loved Mark, and he had broken her heart. Now she just stayed in this sham of a marriage because she had no one else to turn to. It was convenient, it was stable, and Peyton didn't have the strength to fight for what she wanted anymore.

Walking over to the answering machine, she hit the blinking red button and waited for the voices to come through the speakers. " _Mrs. Calendrier, this is Becky from the insurance agency. We have some information on your father's estate…" _she wrote down the numbers, and then moved on to the next message. "_Peyton its me, Mark, I'm working late, don't wait up_," she rolled her eyes at the lie, and waited for the last message. "_Peyton, its Jake. I know its been awhile, but there is something I need to talk to you about. The number is 985-555-2365, please call me back."_

Her breath involuntarily caught in her throat as she heard his voice. It had been so long since she'd talked to him or Brooke, and part of her missed them both and regretted not being in their lives, even if they were happy with each other.

Grabbling the phone from the cradle, she dialed the number quickly, hoping that he answered, curious to know why he wanted to speak to her after so long.

"Hello," came the gruff voice from the other line.

"Jake, hi. It's me, Peyton."

"Peyton, hey, I was hoping you would call back. How have you been?"

"I've been great Jake, everything is going well. Mark and I are doing great," she lied. "Life is good. How have you been? How has fatherhood been treating you?" she choked as she stumbled over the words. It was still so hard for her to imagine that Brooke and Jake were parents, and that they were happy with each other. There was something that seemed so wrong with that. It should have been she and Jake, Brooke and Lucas, Nathan and Haley: just like it was in high school.

"The kids are wonderful, they're getting so big. Brooke and I are great. We're getting married in four months," he said cautiously.

"That's great," she tried to respond back genuinely.

"Peyton, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You did?" she asked, hopefulness creeping in her voice.

"Yeah, look I know you and Brooke haven't spoken lately, but she misses you."

"I miss her too," she said softly, surprised that the words were actually truthful. It wasn't Brooke's fault what happened, and Peyton did miss her best friend.

"Well that's why I wanted to ask and make sure that you would come to the wedding. I know Brooke wouldn't want to get married without both of her best friends there."

"Jake, I don't know... I have the gallery, Mark's schedule is crazy right now…"

"Peyton please," he cut her off. "This is your best friend, don't tell me you don't have the time to attend her wedding. Please come, for me," he added.

"Alright," she muttered softly. "I'll be there."

"You have no idea what this means to me Peyton, thank you. It's June 3, in Tree Hill. I'm so glad you'll be there and so will Brooke. I'll tell her to call you and catch up. I'm so happy you've agreed to come."

"Me too," she lied. In truth, this was her worst nightmare, watching her best friend walk down the aisle to the guy that she still loved. It just wasn't fair.

She heard the screaming of a child in the background, and realized that he must have been watching the twins. "Peyton, that's Jack, I have to go, I hope we hear from you soon."

"Bye," she said and then he was gone.

Peyton stared at the phone for a few minutes before she ran to her purse and started fishing around for something. Pulling out the small round vial of powder, she smiled at the sight. This would make it all go away; the hurt, the sadness, the pain. Somehow it all seemed less important.

Walking into the bathroom, she poured some of the white powder on a CD and drew it in a line. She quickly sniffed, and waited for the effects to take hold. She caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror, and for a second she stared disappointed at the reflection that was mocking her from the glass.

Sighing, she walked into the bedroom and put on a record. She smiled slightly as the drugs began to affect her. A thought flashed in her mind for a moment that what she was doing was wrong, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She gave into the feelings of the drugs, and she slipped into a state where there was no Mark, no Brooke, no Jake, no wedding. She was lost in a world where she felt nothing, and that was the best feeling of all.

**April 2010**

"Nathan it's me," Haley said as she picked up the phone to call her estranged husband. Despite the love that still remained between the pair, Nathan and Haley still hadn't moved back in with each other. They were still legally married, but the pain of the past couple years was something that neither had completely let go of.

Haley had moved out of their house, and gotten settled in an apartment not more than ten minutes away from Nathan and Lynn. Her depression was under control, and most days she felt like the old Haley for the most part. She and Nathan were cordial, friendly even. They shared custody of Lynn, agreeing that the little girl should know both of her parents and not be affected by their split. Neither had thought about seeing anyone else and were very much in love, but still too scared to take the first step back into married life.

Haley had remained in school at Stanford, and was now training to be a vocal major. Music was still in her veins, and anyone that said she wasn't talented would just be telling a lie.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" Nathan asked as he picked Lynn up and spun her around.

"My drain broke, and something is leaking from underneath the faucet. Can you help?"

"Give me ten minutes," he said as he suppressed a chuckle as the mental image of Haley and leaky dish-water crossed his mind.

"Thank you, Nathan, you're a life-saver."

"No problem, see you soon. Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and leaned her head back against the sink. She was glad Nathan had agreed to come and help her, there was something important that she needed to discuss with him.

During hee and Nathan's separation, Haley had begun writing music again. She had used the studio at school, and had even recorded a couple demos. She had sent them to Chris Keller on a whim, mostly to see if she still had it. Hoping that maybe marriage and children hadn't hindered her musical ability.

Chris had called her immediately after he had received the tapes, and earlier that week, a contract had been delivered to her apartment. The contract outlined a new record deal with the same label that promoted Chris Keller and the Wreckers. It also outlined a three month tour, that she was expected to be a part of. Haley had agonized over the decision for the entire week, before finally making a choice.

Earlier that day, she had signed the papers, and sent the deal back to the record label. Haley James, was back in the music world, but now she still had to tell Nathan the news. She knew that he wouldn't like it, but she would be able to take Lynn with her for part of the time, and besides Nathan hadn't shown any sign of coming back to her, and music was her second love.

Maybe if she couldn't have Nathan anymore, then music would be enough.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door, and she opened it to reveal her husband, dressed in a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a button down Polo.

"Where's Lynn?" she asked as he walked into her apartment, toolbox in hand.

"Komala was still at the house, so she agreed to watch her for a little while longer," he replied as he walked over to the sink to inspect the damage.

"That was sweet of her," Haley choked out, trying to hide the jealousy that the housekeeper was closer to both Lynn and Nathan than she was.

"Yeah it was. Haley, what did you do to the drain?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you."

He chuckled slightly as he looked closely at the pipes. "I think I can unscrew this and fix it."

"You can?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," he said as he went to work fixing the plumbing.

He fiddled around for a second before the pipe burst, and water started spouting everywhere. "Damn it, what the hell!" he screamed as the water quickly soaked his shirt and pants.

"Haley turn off the water, now!"

She scrambled under the faucet as well and desperately struggled to stop the swell of water pouring out on both of them. She turned off the water supply, and as she went to regain her balance, she slipped and landed directly on top of Nathan.

They both burst out in laughter, as the tried unsuccessfully to get out of the dirty, messy water. They kept laughing as they tripped, and suddenly Haley lost her balance, landing again on the kitchen floor, laughing as she brought Nathan down with her causing him to land practically on top of her.

She stared him down, and both quit laughing as they realized the position they found themselves in. Their breathing was labored, and as Nathan looked at the girl he had loved for so long, his instincts took over and he leaned down and kissed her.

Haley quickly responded to his touch, reveling in the sensations, and letting herself enjoy his caress for the first time in a long time. Once their need for air won out, Nathan carefully shifted from on top of her, and let out a long sigh as he moved into a sitting position, pulling Haley up with him.

They sat next to each other in silence for a moment before Haley spoke, "what was that Nathan?"

"I miss you," he said simply.

"Me too, but does this change anything?" she asked hopefully.

He looked into her big brown eyes and said the words he had been to scared to say before, "only if you want it to."

Haley didn't answer, instead she leaned up and crawled into his lap, kissing him with everything in her. "I want it to," she whispered before recapturing his lips in her own.

They got caught up in the kiss and slowly fell to the ground, landing in a big puddle of water, causing them to both start laughing hysterically.

"Let's continue this somewhere else," he grinned as he helped her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan, what about the sink? We're soaking wet," she playfully shouted, giggling from his antics.

He just shrugged and began heading toward her bedroom. "We'll call the plumber in the later, and don't worry about the clothes, we won't be wearing them long."

"Nathan," she giggled again, before he dropped her on the bed and crawled seductively on top of her. "Oh , who cares, the rest of the world can wait," she teasingly replied as she let herself get lost in his touch.

Everything else could wait. For now it was just the two of them in their own little world. All thoughts of school, and music, and Chris Keller were long forgotten as Haley just reveled in the fact that she and Nathan seemed to be back on track.

**June 3, 2010**

Brooke stood in the back of the small, packed church in Tree Hill. Today was her wedding day to the man she loved, and she couldn't help but feel like she was making the worst mistake of her life. She shook the thoughts, hoping that it was just nerves, but knowing that the man standing in the front of the church waiting for her deserved so much better than she could give.

She had thought about leaving, chickening out a million times, but every time she looked into Jack and Emma's eyes, she knew that they deserved a happy family, and that was what she was giving them by marrying Jake.

The wedding planner signaled that the march was to begin, and she smiled fakely as Nathan and Peyton started down the isle.

She and Peyton has repaired their friendship little by little, and she was grateful that her oldest friend had made the trip down for the wedding. The curly blonde didn't seem herself; however, and Brooke made a mental note to talk to Peyton after the ceremony.

"Peyton are you ok?" Nathan whispered. Peyton's step was a little off, and she was having trouble keeping an even pace as she walked down the isle. On the outside she looked like perfection in her bright blue t-length bridesmaid's dress that matched the color of a Tiffany's box to a tee, but on the inside it was a whole different story.

Peyton struggled to comprehend the words that Nathan was speaking to her as she concentrated on not tripping down the isle. Truth be told, she was so strung out that she could hardly see straight. She had been doing better with the drugs lately, but the stress of the wedding and being back in the states, had driven her directly towards her old friend, Rick, the dealer who had hooked her in the first place.

Now she was trying to hide that fact from all of her old friends. "I'm fine," she hissed harshly, hoping that Nathan would just concentrate on walking down the isle, and not try and figure out what was wrong with her. She breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the front of the church, and let her eyes linger on Jake for just a second too long, before she and Nathan parted ways.

Next came Lucas and Haley arm in arm up the isle. As the maid-of-honor and best-man, they both dutifully strutted down the isle, smiling for all of Tree Hill to see.

Haley pinched Lucas' arm as they slowly walked, and hissed venomously at him, "so help me god Lucas, if you do anything to disrupt this wedding, I will kill you with my own bare hands."

"Stop, Haley. I said I would leave it alone," he shot back as he talked through gritted teeth.

"Good, because they deserve each other, Just let them be happy."

Lucas thought about Haley's words and knew that he deserved her wrath - hell if she new the full story, she would be giving him more than just a lecture. He had tried to be happy for his friend and the woman that they both loved, but jealousy had seeped into his veins, and he wished with everything in him that he was the one in Jake's place. But no, he was the best-man and now he had to sit there and watch as his best friend got the girl.

He had mentioned to both Haley and Nathan that he wanted to object, tell Brooke that he still loved her, but they had threatened him within an inch of his life if he uttered a single word. So now, he had to sit there and stew, play the best-man, and watch as the woman he loved agreed to a marriage that was doomed from the start.

Haley shot one last warning glare to Lucas, as they reached the front of the church, and then sent a wink to her husband. Nathan caught her gaze, and a devilishly handsome smile spread out over his face. Haley and Nathan had spent the last two months making up, and Haley had even moved back into their house, reclaiming her position as both a wife and a mother.

All eyes turned to the back of the church as the three youngest members of the bridal party stepped out onto the isle. Lynn was walking with Emma and Jack, and the two little girls were throwing rose petals, Emma imitating Lynn step-for-step. The two girls were dressed in frilly versions of the bridesmaid dresses and Jack was dressed in a baby tux. They all looked adorable.

Jake smiled as he caught sight of his children, they never ceased to amaze him. They were their mother to the core, and even at a little over a year -old, captured the attention of the entire church.

After they had made their way to the front, the wedding march began, and all eyes turned to see the beautiful bride on her big day.

Brooke heard the music, and stood frozen in the back of the church, her feet wouldn't move, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Ready to go, darlin'?" she heard Whitey whisper beside her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly made her way down the isle. All eyes were fixated on her as she made her way to the front, especially those of the two men whose hearts she had stolen. She looked beautiful in her white strapless Vera Wang gown. She had her hair pulled up into loose curls, and a small tiara adorned the top of her head. She felt her nerves began to calm as she took step after step, but then she caught _his_ eye, and both their minds flashed back to the previous night.

_Lucas had returned to his mother's house, his home for the last five months, after a long talk with Nathan and Haley. He wanted to tell Brooke how he still felt about her, that he still loved her, but they wouldn't let him do anything of the sort._

_He had just grabbed a beer, when he heard a familiar knock at the door of his room. When he opened the door, a crying Brooke Davis rushed her way inside._

_Without a greeting of any kind, she flung herself down on the bed and clutched one of his pillows tight, sobbing all the while._

"_Brooke, what's wrong ?"_

"_Am I making a mistake?" she tearfully asked him._

_Without a moment's hesitation he answered, "yes."_

"_What!" she screamed upon hearing the word come out of his mouth._

"_Yes, you're making a mistake. You know it and I know it, Brooke. You still love me, just like I still love you."_

"_But I love him and I have children with him. Why would you tell me that? I can't still love you."_

"_But you do, don't you?"_

"_Yes. No. No… This was a mistake," she said as she headed for the door._

"_The only mistake you'll be making is if you walk down that isle."_

"_No, no, how dare you tell me that, how dare you do this the night before my wedding," she cried._

"_You're the one that came to me Brooke, you wouldn't be here if you didn't know that this marriage was doomed."_

"_But I love him, I do….I…"_

_But the statement died on her lips as he pressed her up against the wall. He had already lost her once, and he had nothing more to lose by telling her how he felt, maybe she would change her mind after all._

_Brooke blocked out all the red flags that were going off in her head, allowing herself to feel nothing but joy at the taste of his kiss. She knew what they were doing was wrong, what was at stake, but she couldn't pull away._

_They tumbled backwards onto the bed, a tangle of limbs, as they battled to taste as much of each other as possible. He pulled away from devouring her mouth, and slowly unzipped the blue hoodie that she wore. He threw it to the side and quickly unclasped her red lace bra. Bringing his mouth down to her left breast, he gently sucked it while his free hand massaged her right one. Hearing her gasp in pleasure, he applied more pressure, and smiled against her skin as she dug her nails into his back._

_He had missed her touch for so long, and he was going to do everything in his power to fling her over the edge repeatedly._

_Spurred on by her moans of delight, he moved slowly down her body, leaving hot, wet kisses in his wake. As he reached the top of her sweatpants, he yanked them off, taking her lace panties down with them. She lay before him completely nude, and he was loving every second of it._

_He gently caressed the top of her thigh, teasing her by avoiding the spot that he knew she wanted him in the most. He crawled down the edge of the bed, pulling her body down towards him, getting the best angle to drive her wild. Dipping his head between her thighs, he ran his tongue over her center, sucking and blowing gently, loving the feelings he was getting as she tugged at his hair and wrestled beneath him._

_He knew she was hot and wet, and the way her body was responding to his touch, he knew that she had missed him. He slowly let his tongue enter her center, and heard her gasp and quiver as she careened over the edge for the first time that night._

"_Tell me now that you don't love me, that you didn't miss me," he taunted, as he started to massage her with his fingers, not even allowing her to come down fully before he was making her writhe again. _

_Lucas leaned down, and let his tongue find her center once again, pleasuring her to the point where she was literally begging him for more. _

"_Tell me that he gets to you like I do," he gritted out in between thrusts of his tongue._

"_Tell me that he makes you moan in pleasure and scream out like I do," he continued taunting, slipping two fingers inside her again, placing them where his tongue had previously sucked._

_She was writhing beneath him, and he knew that only his touch could make her lose control, he knew that only he knew how to bring her to the point where she completely lost it. They fit together perfectly, melded together completely, and quenched each other's hunger thoroughly._

"_Tell me that you don't think of how good it was between us every time you fuck him. If you can tell me that, I'll shut my mouth tomorrow and let you walk down the isle." He quit talking and pumped his fingers into her harder, making her grip the sheets, her breath coming out in labored spurts._

"_No one is as good as you," she breathed out and his ministrations sent her flying over the edge again, her body furiously quaking beneath him._

_After she calmed down from the powerful orgasm that shot through her body, he crawled back up to kiss her -hard. She flipped them over so that she was straddling him, and smiled before crawling down his body. He was already rid of his shirt, and she pulled off his basketball shorts and boxers. He was hard, and she wasn't the least bit surprised. She swirled her tongue slowly over his tip, before she took him in all the way, teasing him in the special way that only she had mastered. She knew she was getting him close, and she took him in even further, determined to make him lose control just as he had her. She felt him tense and knew he was close, but he yanked her head away before she got to taste him. _

"_I want to be inside you," he growled as he pulled her up to him, entering her quickly, flipping them so he was once again in control. They went at it hard and fast, putting everything bit of passion they had into making the other lose it. Stroke for stroke they grinded against each other, years of practice and knowledge coming back to them as they hurdled into oblivion._

_Simultaneously they released, and Lucas collapsed against Brooke's flushed, sweaty skin, exhausted but sated in every way possible. Feeling confident that she was his again, he murmured, "I love you," before he drifted off to sleep beside her._

_Brooke cried silent tears as realization of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. Those few moments in his arms, in their own little world, were the happiest she had in a long time. But, as she stared at the ring that she hadn't bothered to slip off her finger, she knew she had to marry Jake. _

_Jake loved her, she loved him, and most of all, he loved their family. The two babies that they had brought into the world deserved more than she could ever give them, and she owed it to them to be a better mother than her own. Plus Jake offered her stability, he needed her, and in her own way she needed him too. She had made a promise, and even though her promise was shot to hell now, she was going to stand there and marry him, it was the least she owed the man that had given her more love than she deserved._

Whitey halted when he felt Brooke stiffen besides him. "You okay, honey?" he asked as he slowed their pace.

"I'm fine," she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She caught site of her babies, and somehow they gave her the strength to continue up the isle.

She shot Jake a tearful smile as she reached him, and he mistook her tears as those of happiness, not trepidation.

Brooke stared straight ahead, refusing to look at Lucas for fear that the truth of what happened between them would be written on his face.

The ceremony passed by in a flash, and Brooke was brought out of her haze by the minister asking, "does anyone here show just cause why this couple should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by one look from Haley. Brooke had chosen Jake over him, and he loved her enough to let her make her own mistakes.

Brooke looked at Lucas at that moment, half-scared, half-hoping that he would spill their secret, but he cast his eyes downward and remained calm and quiet.

The minister proceeded on with the ceremony, and soon they were at the exchanging of the rings and the "I do's."

As the minister asked Brooke the question, she hesitated slightly, and began to cry before in one shaky breath, she answered, "I do."

Jake squeezed her hand, and smiled at her with all the love in the world as he answered, completely obliviously that the woman he loved was still in love with the man beside him.

They kissed to seal the deal, and as the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Lucas felt his heart shatter on the floor.

They were now Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski, and Lucas couldn't help but resent Jake even more.

-------

Two hours later, and the reception was in full swing. The wedding party, who had at one time had the most indestructible bond, sat among each other full of deceits and lies.

Lucas was nursing a scotch on the rocks, and was well on his way to being completely drunk. Nathan was watching his brother, and making sure that Lucas didn't do anything stupid or Lucas-like.

Jake and Brooke were off in there own little world, and while Jake looked happy as could be, Brooke looked as though her dog had died. That was definitely not how a bride should look on her wedding day.

Haley's attention was now on to her other best friend, slowly catching on to Nathan's suspicions that there was something going on with Peyton. She saw the blonde head toward the ladies room, and after waiting just a moment, followed her to see if she could figure out what was up.

As Haley quietly slipped into the ladies room, she froze at the sight before her. There was Peyton drawing a line in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley screamed as she startled the blonde.

"Don't worry about it Haley, go back to your perfect husband and perfect life, " Peyton slurred as she went back to trying to snort her drugs.

"No, Peyton, I'm worried about you and this crap has got to stop," Haley screamed as she got rid of the drugs.

"I can't Haley. I'm not strong enough," Peyton said as she broke down in tears.

Haley grabbed her sobbing friend, and held her as they both sunk to the ground. "Yes, you are sweetie, you can do it, you are strong enough to quit this."

"Mark left me," Peyton admitted tearfully, "and I don't know what to do."

"Oh sweetie, we'll figure it out. You can move back here, back to the states, you still have your dad's house right?"

Peyton nodded, and sunk into Haley's embrace. "It will be okay Peyton, We'll help you every step of the way, but first you have to get rid of the drugs."

Peyton didn't say anything else, she just rifled through her clutch and handed Haley a small vial. Haley removed herself from Peyton's embrace and slowly emptied out the contents and flushed them down the toilet.

"Thank you," Peyton whispered as she felt like maybe it would all get better.

While Haley was in the bathroom, Nathan was sitting back watching all the rest of the people at the reception, smiling at his dad as Dan danced with Lynn on his feet. He heard a ringing noise coming from Haley's purse, and reached over and grabbed her cell phone, answering it without checking the number.

"Hello, may I speak to Haley James please?" the voice asked.

"Its Haley Scott," Nathan emphasized the last name, "who can I ask is calling?"

"This is Joey D. I need to finalize Miss James' tour dates with Mr. Keller, please have her call me when she returns."

Nathan stared blankly at the phone as he heard the dial tone on the other line. Chris Keller? Tours dates? What the hell was this, and more importantly, what was Haley hiding from him now?

He didn't have time to react to the news or figure out was going on before he caught sight of Brooke arguing heatedly with Lucas. Nathan knew his brother was intoxicated, and that he wasn't handling Brooke's marriage to Jake all that well.

Jake approached the fighting pair right at the same time as Nathan made his way through the crowd and over to his brother, and both men heard parts of the heated conversation.

"Lucas, your drunk," she screamed, "please don't do this now."

"Do what now, Brooke?" he slurred. "What am I doing?" he repeated as he gabbed her arm and got closer to her, the effects of the alcohol clouding his judgment greatly.

"Don't touch me Lucas, just go home, sleep it off," she hissed as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"What, you don't want me to touch you now? You didn't have problem with me touching you last night," he replied sinisterly, almost like he knew that he was ruining everything.

"Brooke, what is he talking about?" Jake asked as he put a protective arm around his new wife. "Lucas, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Tell him Brooke, what am I talking about?" he sneered.

Brooke looked like she had literally been punched in the gut as her whole world began to crumble around her. She looked into Jake's trusting eyes and completely lost it.

"I slept with Lucas last night," she whispered as she stared at the ground, wishing it would swallow her whole.

She felt like she was being struck in the heart with a knife as she saw the look of hurt and disgust flash over Jake's face as he turned away from her.

He took one step forward and complete anger and hatred shining in his eyes as he took one look at his now former-best friend. He punched him with all of his might, sending Lucas to the floor, before walking wordlessly out of the reception.

Once he reached the confines of his car, he put his head in his hands, and let one tear run down his cheek. What should have been the happiest day of his life, had ended in complete shambles.

And, that was how Tree Hill's wedding of the year concluded - with the bride in tears and the best man knocked out cold on the floor.


	7. Chapter 6: 2011

1Hey guys! Here's the next chapter written by Michelle (brucas188) as Cristy was unable to do the chapter with a little help from me and Mags as beta. Hope that you enjoy! Please remember to read and review!

**Chapter 6**

Brooke opened the door to her three-bedroom apartment in Chicago, which was no easy task considering she had a sleeping twin in each arm. The day had been a long one, she had work, then she took the twins out for dinner, feeling like she didn't get to spend enough time with them lately. She put them each in their beds, and made her way into the living room to check her messages.

"Miss. Davis this is Miles Freeman, I'm just calling to let you know the court hearing for the custody of your children has been set for Tuesday. Call me if you have any questions." Brooke sighed and sat down on the couch.

Flashback

"_Jake!" Brooke cried following him outside from the reception. _

"_What?" He yelled._

"_I'm sorry." She sobbed. He laughed._

"_That's great Brooke! You're sorry! Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you slept with my best friend the night before our wedding! The night before Brooke! What the hell? What did I ever do to you to make you go and do this? I tried to do everything right for you Brooke. God just everything!"_

"_I know Jake. I know and I'm sorry. Just God I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."_

"_It just did? How does you having sex with my best friend just happen Brooke? What did your clothes magically fall off and you two tripped and he landed inside of you?"_

"_That is not fair!"_

"_What's not fair is that you've lead me on for almost two years! That's what not fair!"_

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know, and I honestly don't care."_

"_Fine."_

The phone rang snapping Brooke out of her memories and she reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." The person sobbed.

"Lucas? Are you okay? What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Its my mom, she…she died Brooke." He said sobbing harder.

"Oh Lucas I'm so sorry, I'll get the first flight out, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." He said hanging up the phone. She sank her head into her hands and started to cry, Karen was the closet thing she had ever had to a mother and now she was dead. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying when she heard a voice.

"Mommy is you o-tays?" Emma asked sleepily.

"Yeah I'll be fine princess what's the matter?" she asked wiping away her tears and pulling Emma onto her lap.

"Nofings I's firsties." Emma stated yawning.

"Well come on let's go get a drink, then back to bed we have a long couple of days coming up princess."

"Why?" Emma asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because we have to fly out to Tree Hill tomorrow."

"Oh."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nathan walked around his apartment, putting away the things that Lynn had forgotten to put away before bed. He came across an old picture of him and Haley from when they were still happy and in high school. He sighed and placed it into a drawer wondering how things got so screwed up between them.

Flashback

"_Well that was one hell of a wedding reception." Haley stated walking into the house after the wedding._

"_That's an understatement Haley." Nathan spat giving her an evil look._

"_Nathan what happened?" Haley asked looking at him like he was crazy._

"_So tell me why Joey. D was calling to confirm your tour dates with Christ Keller Haley.'_

"_Nathan—"_

"_No I don't want excuses I want the truth Hales."_

"_I had arranged that before we got back together. I was going to tell you I was but everything was so good between us finally, and I didn't want to ruin it, it had been too long since we had been us again. I didn't want to ruin it Nathan honest." Haley said her eyes filling with tears._

"_You know what Haley, this is like high school all over again. You want to go on your tour fine, then go, but know this, I will not take you back this time, you and me, we're finished as far as I'm concerned." Nathan said picking up a sleeping Lynn and storming out of the house while Haley crumbled to the floor sobbing._

Lynn tugged on Nathan's pants pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Dad I thought you were going to read me a story before bed."

"Lynn you are too impatient. I swear you talk to your aunt Brooke too much sometimes. Come on lets go." Nathan sighed. Lynn went running off ahead of him to pick out a book. The phone rang. Lynn groaned.

"Lynn I'll be two minutes, go pick you book. Hello?" he said picking up the phone.

"Hey Nate, I don't know if Luke called you yet but Karen died." Brooke sniffled. Nathan collapsed onto the couch in shock. He sat there in shock until Brooke spoke again. "Nate you okay?"

"Yeah…umm when did it happen."

"I don't know, he just called me and told me. The twins and I are flying out tomorrow. Can you call everyone else? Seeing as Jake and I are not on speaking terms since the custody battle from hell and well Its still weird between Peyton and I."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you there." He mumbled hanging up the phone. He sat there for a few minutes in shock before reaching for the phone again to call Peyton.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Peyton walked into her house in Tree Hill and threw her keys onto the table. It had been a long day. She had found a small gallery to work at and today had been a busy one. She came home and picked up her phone checking her voice mail.

"Hey Peyton it's me Hales. I know you haven't talked to Luke since well the wedding incident but I thought you should know that Karen died. I'm catching the first flight in and I'll be there in the morning. I'll see you then." Haley's voice said before hanging up. Peyton stood in shock. Sure she had stopped talking to Lucas after the wedding, but when she moved back to Tree Hill, her and Karen had picked up right where they left off. She did however; avoid the hospital or café when Lucas was around. She just simply did not agree with how things went down at the wedding, and she was angry with him for ruining that for Jake, hell even for Brooke. It just wasn't fair, so she avoided him like the plague. She jumped about a mile when she heard the phone ring.

"Hey Nate." She said softly,

"Hey, did you hear?" He asked.

"Yeah um…Haley called me." She almost whispered. She knew how much it hurt Nathan to even hear her name.

"Okay."

"When you getting here with Lynn Nate?"

"We're actually at the airport now, our flight should be in by two am." He explained.

"Okay I'll come pick you and Lynn up."

"Peyton no don't worry. We'll just get a cab and a hotel."

"Nathan no, I'll be up anyway, and it'll be nice to have people around the house again. " Nathan sighed.

"All right Pey, we'll see you then."

"Okay thanks Nate."

"No problem, I have to let you go we're getting close to security."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day Brooke and the twins landed in Tree Hill. She had rented a car for them so she picked it up and drove over to Lucas's house. She got the sleeping twins out of the back of the door and found the spare key under the mat, letting herself in. She lay the twins down in the guest room bed and made her way to Lucas's room. She found him staring off into space. Just sitting there, void, almost lifeless, like a man who had lost everything in life. And in a way he had. She stood in the doorway watching him, debating on whether or not she should go to him. She was still mad at him for ruining her marriage—her babies' chances at a happy normal family. But then again, it was Lucas, her soul mate, and her probably got her out of the biggest mistake of her life pretty much scotch free. Well except for the war zone that was her custody battle. She stood there for a few more minutes, the internal battle waging war inside of her head when finally the softer motherly side of her won.

"Hey." She said softly getting his attention. He offered her a weak smile.

"Hey where are the twins?" He asked.

" I put them down in the guest room. Oh Lucas come here! I'm so sorry!" She said pulling him to her. There in her arms is where he started to weep. As she comforted him, she couldn't help but look around and think about the last time she had been in this room—the night before her now annulled marriage to Jake. Goosebumps raised on her arms with the thought of facing him.

"Lucas, whatever you need, I'm here for you okay?" She muttered.

"I know you are. You always have been Pretty Girl." He replied. She stiffened at the use of her old nickname. She hadn't heard it since he proposed—right before she told him she was having Jake's kid. Lucas noticed her tension and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Don't call me that." She hissed breaking away from him. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded his voice raising slightly.

"What am I talking about? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? This is great Lucas just fucking great! Don't you get it Lucas? You screwed up my marriage! I didn't deserve that! Jake didn't deserve that, my kids Lucas, MY KIDS Lucas, you ruined their shot at a happy family. They did not deserve that! God now they'll live in a fucking single parent home, and Jake and I are in the middle of the custody battle from freaking hell! And its all your fault! If you would of kept your fucking mouth shut my kids would be in a stable happy home! And I hate you for taking that away from them! From me Lucas! Hell even from Jake!" She yelled.

"You were supposed to tell me I wasn't making a mistake Lucas! You were supposed to tell me everything would be okay if I married Jake! You were not supposed to get me into bed with you, then get drunk and announce it at my WEDDING RECEPTION! HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face, her mascara running.

"How could I Brooke? Why would you come to my door the night before your wedding when you knew, YOU KNEW what would happen with us! Its us Brooke, what did you think would happen? I'd tell you to marry Jake and you'd have your fucking happily ever after? No! You knew you were making a mistake and that's why you came to see me! You knew it! And that's why you let me make love to you, and that's why you came to my doorstep in the first place! I saved you from the hell you would have been in! Sure you're kids would have a typical two parent home, but you'd be miserable and you know it Brooke! You know it!" He yelled back. Brooke stormed up to him and slapped him.

"How dare you say if I would have been miserable or not! You don't know what Jake and I had because you stopped talking to me the day I told you I got pregnant. How dare you Lucas! You have no right, no fucking right to say that I would have been miserable. Do you think that I'm happy now the way things are? A single mother who is in the fucking custody battle from hell. Did you know that Jake is suing me for full custody. He is trying to take my babies away from me and its all your fault because you couldn't keep your fucking pants up Lucas. Don't you dare turn this around on me, this one is on you this time Lucas Scott. I guess you're not the good boy everyone thought you were."

"Mommy!" Jack called from the guest room. Brooke froze for a minute, wiping away the running mascara.

"Excuse me." She muttered going out of the room to get her son while Lucas sank onto his bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Peyton looked up from her sketchbook when her door rang the next day. She looked at her watch—she wasn't supposed to meet up with Nathan and Lynn for another hour. After picking them up at the airport Nathan decided he needed to stay with his mother and father instead and help them through their grief even though he was dealing with grief of his own. So Peyton dropped them off at the Scott Manor and returned home to her childhood home. She walked to the front door and opened it, dropping the drawing she had been working on.

"Jake" she gasped.

"Hey Peyton." HE smiled.

"Well come in," She gestured him inside, hugging him. "So I take it you heard the news about…""Karen? Yeah Nathan called me last night. Its just weird being back you know?" He asked. Peyton laughed sitting next to him on the couch.

"Jake I've lived here since a week after your…"

"Wedding?" He finished when he noticed Peyton trail off.

"Yeah. God Jake I'm so sorry about that. I never saw that coming." She stated, something gleaming in her eyes.

"Thanks but none of us could of ever seen it coming Peyton." He said covering her hand with his own. Peyton smiled at Jake.

"I'm actually on my way to meet Nathan and Lynn, want to come?" She asked smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah sure, umm is Brooke here yet?" Jake asked trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Nathan mentioned something about her landing around midnight last night.

"OH." Jake silently swore. A part of him, okay a large part of him had been hoping that she wouldn't be able to get the time off of work so that he wouldn't have to deal with her. He honestly could not stand to be in the same room as her, it was just killing him, and to him there was no greater betrayal then what she did. Which is why he was suing for full custody of their children. He knew how much she loved those kids and a part of him wanted to hurt and betray her just as bad as she did to him. Peyton snapped her fingers.

"Jake you still on planet earth? " She asked getting up and slipping on some shoes.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking about something. Come on I haven't seen Lynn in a year."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Haley drove the familiar streets of Tree Hill a nervous wreck. She hadn't been back since before she had Lynn and it was weird driving down the streets she had known so well growing up. She passed Karen's Café and Tric and tears started to fall as she thought about Karen—and how close the six of them used to be. She pulled up to Lucas's—the house she might as well grew up in and climbed out of the car. She walked inside—no one knocked or locked their doors in Tree Hill—and walked into the house. She looked around and smiled, the house hadn't changed a bit, it was exactly as she remembered it growing up. She looked around on the various pictures Karen had scattered across the mantle and she came across the one from their summer before senior year. There they all were happy as can be. The picture was taken at Brooke's beach house, they were all dressed in swimsuits and bathing suit cover ups. Lucas had his arms wrapped securely around Brooke's waist and was looking down at her with such love and adoration that it made Haley smile. Then there was Jake, who had come down for the weekend to see them, and Peyton, laughing about some inside joke they shared. Last, there was her and Nathan, he had his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders and she was leaning into him. The looks on their faces were just so in love that it teared Haley up thinking about how they are now. She surveyed the photograph once more, remembering how it used to be the six of them against the world, and now here they were, torn apart, and broken.

A small brown-haired hazel eyed girl ran into the living room followed by an exhausted looking Brooke.

"Emma please just take a bath for mommy sweetheart. Jack did now its your turn." Brooke said not noticing Haley. Haley cleared her throat. Brooke turned her head and saw her friend standing there.

"Haley!" The brunette said hugging the dark blond.

"Brooke! I missed you!" Haley replied.

"I missed you too Tutor Girl." Brooke said tears forming in her arms. Emma took this opportunity to take off and find her brother.

"Wow Brooke she's gotten so big. She looks just like you."

"I know." Brooke replied smiling sadly, thinking about how her angels might get taken away from her. "You look amazing Hales."

"Thanks so do you. God Brooke I missed you!"

"I missed you too Tutor Girl."

"Where's Luke at?"

"I'm not sure I think he went for a run to relax. He and I kind of aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Okay why?"

"Haley did you really expect us to be after what happened last time we saw each other?"

"Good point."

"Listen I have to go take care of my monsters, you can come help if you want."

"No actually seeing your monsters makes me miss mine. I'm going to go hunt down Lynn I haven't seen her for a few weeks."

"Okay, we'll talk later."

"You know we will Brooke"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next few days passed by and everyone managed to avoid everyone they weren't talking to. The day of the funeral came and they had all gathered at Tree Hill's only Church. Brooke walked in, holding a twin's hand in each of her own. She noticed Jake walking towards them and she asked Haley to bring them in for her. The twins did not need to hear her and Jake going at it.

"Can we talk?" Jake asked.

"Fine." Brooke said following him to a room off the entry way to the Church. "What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I want you to just give up this custody battle and give me custody of the kids!" Brooke was outraged. He really thought she would give up her kids? The nerve of him!

"Its not going to happen Jake." She stated walking away from him. Jake reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Why won't you give me custody Brooke? Its not like you want them anyway." The echoing sound of a smack could be heart throughout the room.

"HOW DARE YOU! I love those two more then you'll ever know, more then you will ever understand. They are apart of me, they grew inside of me for nine months Jake. Nine fucking months. There is no way in hell I am handing them over without a fight, no fucking way, now if you'll excuse me I am not doing this here, now, or even today. Karen was like the mother I never had and I do not want to ruin this day for ANYONE." She yelled storming out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas took a seat next to Haley in the church and she immediately placed her hand in his. "Its all going to be okay Lucas." She whispered. Lucas smiled a sad smile at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for being here Hales. Its meant a lot."

"Lucas you know I would of never missed it. "

"I know." He replied as Brooke took the seat on the other side of Haley.

"You okay?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah I'll be fine Hales don't worry." Haley surveyed Brooke, her cheeks were red and there were tears in her eyes, but Haley decided to let it go until later. The minister came up to the pulpit and started the funeral.

Lucas sat there starring at the minister, hearing nothing that was being said. He couldn't believe that his mother was dead. He'd wasted so much time by not forgiving her, for leaving her alone. The guilt had been heavy on his shoulders since he'd found out that she was sick. Once she'd died he couldn't see past the guilt. Maybe if he'd been there she wouldn't have gotten sick, maybe he could've saved her. Now he was left alone to wallow in the guilt, the maybes and the what if's.

He covered his face with his hands, his shoulder shaking as sobs raked through his body. His mother had been his whole world. What was he going to do without her? He was alone with no one to tell his troubles to. He felt an arm slip around him and turning he met Haley's eyes. He did still have one person to turn to. Haley would always be his rock and he would always be her's. He swiped a hand over her cheek, wiping away some of the tears that were streaming down her face.

Haley pulled Lucas closer, feeling comfort from his embrace. Karen had been like another mother to her. She had never made her feel like she had to leave, always welcoming her with open arms. The Roe household had been a second home to her, where she had spent so much of her time. And giving her a job at the café so that she would have some money of her own. Whenever she'd needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen Karen had been there for her.

She knew that she had to be strong for Lucas, because he was falling apart. But all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball in the corner and cry. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, the pain almost too much to bear. If she waqs feeling this bad, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Lucas was feeling. She closed her eyes against the pain that rushed over her once again. She buried her head in Lucas's shoulder and cried along with him.

Brooke glanced over at her best friend and ex-boyfriend comforting one another, wishing that she had someone to comfort her. Karen had taken her in, shown her what it was like to have someone who cared. Karen had loved her more than her own parents. Even when she and Lucas hadn't been together Brooke had gone to Karen if she needed anything. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself as the memories overwhelmed her causing the tears to come pouring out.

One less person that cared, one less person to turn to. Why had she died so young? She didn't deserve to get cancer. Karen had been one of the most generous, giving people that Brooke had ever met. Why did she have to die? It wasn't fair. Brooke knew that it was selfish, but she couldn't help but wonder why the one person who'd always been there for her had to be taken away. She lowered her head, trying to get the tears to stop. Closing her eyes, she tried to call on her reserves of strength but found that she had none left. Her head rose and she glanced around her eyes locking with Jake's. No matter their differences they both shared this mutual pain.

Brooke glanced away as the pain of losing Jake added to that of losing Karen. She shook her head, wishing that Karen was here to talk to. Meanwhile Jake had been watching Brooke, wishing that he could go to her. Even after all the pain that she had caused him, he hated to see her hurting. When she looked away he shrugged, turning his attention back to the minister. He'd tuned out everything that was being said. He just couldn't seem to focus on what was going on. He felt so numb. So much was going on around him and yet he felt nothing. He saw his friends falling apart and knew that he should feel something, but he felt hollow. Empty and alone.

He glanced around the church, taking in the crying faces and the lost eyes. Why didn't he feel what they were feeling? Was there something wrong with him? He'd lost so much before, remembered how much it had hurt. So why didn't he feel the pain now? He would welcome the pain over this emptiness, this unfeeling. Had his heart been broken too many times? Did he have nothing left? He glanced at the picture of Karen, remembering how kind she had been to him. Giving him a job at the café and allowing him to bring Jenny with him. Jenny. Even thinking about Jenny, he felt nothing. What was happening to him? Was he turning into some kind of monster? He shook his head, trying to focus once again on the words that the minister was speaking.

Peyton, seated between Jake and Nathan, didn't even notice that Jake was having an internal battle. She was lost in a tidal wave of grief, having lost a third mother. No one person should have to lose that many mothers. The tears flowed down her cheeks, completely unchecked. She hated to show her emotions, but losing another mother was ripping the emotions from her. The pain coursed through her, leaving all of her shields in tatters. She'd been trying to hold it together but the minute that the service began she'd completley lost it. As Nathan's arm slid around her, she buried her face into his chest.

She couldn't handle this again. How many deaths was one person supposed to deal with before she even hit the age of thirty? There was only so much that could be expected of one person. She sobbed, her body shaking. Death seemed to follow her around, taking and threatening to take all of those so dear to her. She couldn't keep dealing with this. The life that she had been dealt had been too hard and too many great women had been ripped from it. Glancing up, her eyes fell on the picture of Karen and she thought of how the women had excepted her without question. Had loved her, even though she'd hurt Lucas, her own son. She'd helped her find her place, allowing Tric to have a teen night and letting her to have a part in it. Karen Roe had affected each and every one of them in some way and now she was gone.

Nathan ran his hand over Peyton's hair, wishing that he could take away her pain. Her pain, his pain, Lucas's pain and Haley's pain. Oh, how it hurt to sit there and watch Lucas comfort his wife. But she had made her choice and he couldn't allow his love to cloud the fact that she had lied to him again. He turned his head away, trying to convince himself to stay focused on the ceremony. He loved Karen. She'd always been so accepting of him, even though he was the child that Dan chose to raise. She'd understood that life wasn't easy for him and once he was willing to accept her, she'd loved him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the pain to flow through him. It hurt to think about what life had been like then. The happy, carefree lives that they had lived until the day of the shooting. That was the beginning of the end. It was the day that everything changed. He opened his eyes, knowing that he needed to go to his brother and soon. Lucas would need him to be there for him. He had to be strong for both of them. He shook it off, trying to pull himself together for what was about to come. It was time for people to speak, telling their stories and memories of Karen. He'd volunteered to go first, knowing that no one else would want to go first.

He quickly stood, handing Peyton off to Jake before heading to the front. He took his place in front of people he'd known for most, if not all, of his life. His eyes locked on Lucas's and he tilted his head in acknowldgement. "Karen Roe was a wonderful woman who accepted everyone into her life. Even though I looked down on her and Lucas at first, when I needed help I could always go to her." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "She was always there whenever any of us needed her. Even when we didn't listen to her." He shook his head, thinking of the day she'd met Karen at the River Court and talked to her about Haley leaving. Karen had told him to have a little faith that Haley would make the right decision and come back. She'd been right, Haley had come back. Too bad she'd left him again. "I will miss her. I will miss being able to walk into the café or Tric and see her and my mother working side by side. It'll never be the same without her." He closed his eyes for a moment before heading back to his seat.

Peyton was the next one to speak and although she couldn't get herself to stop crying she tried her best to get the words out. "I've already buried two mothers and now I'm burying a third. Karen was like another mother to me after I met her. She helped me through so much, especially after I found out about Ellie and then lost her." She sighed, bringing her hands to her face. "She's the one person that was always there for me." She tried to continue, but she crumbled. She stumbled back to her seat, unable to finish.

Brooke watched Peyton go, knowing exactly how she felt. She didn't want to get up ther but knew that she needed to. She took a deep breath, shookting Haley a when she squeezed her hand. She stood behind the podium, looking around at all the faces. "Karen touched every one of our lives, otherwise we wouldn't be here. There was no one else in the world like her. She took me into her home so that I wouldn't have to leave behind everything that I knew and loved when my parents moved to California. She took care of me, treating me like her own child. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother. She actually cared. She cared enough to yell at me, to give me rules." She swiped a hand across her face, trying unsuccessfully to wipe away the tears. "The world will be an emptier place without her in it. I know that we will all survive this, but it will never be the same. I will remember Karen and the effect that she had on my life, for as long as I live." With a sad smile she headed back to her seat.

Dan made his way to the front of the room. "Karen was my first love." He glanced at Lucas. "She gave me a son that I love dearly. I don't think that I ever stopped loving her. She was one of the kindest people that I'd ever known. She lost her way for a short time after Keith was killed, but eventually she became the woman that I remembered."

Haley stiffened as she listened to Dan talk about Karen and about Keith. She thought back to the night that she'd found him at the beach house, drunk and talking to himself.

"_Keith, will you please leave me alone?" Dan was sitting on the porch by himself, a bottle in his hand. _

_Haley, not knowing what was going on stood in the shadows. Was Dan having such a hard time dealing with Keith's deaht taht he was seeing him? That didn't sound good. She figured she'd stand there for a few moments and make sure that he was okay. It was obvious that he was in no condition to talk to her so she'd come back another day, but first she wanted to make sure that he wasn't completely losing it._

"_I didn't know that it wasn't you who tried to kill me in the dealership." His shoulders shook as the tears fell from his eyes. "I never would have killed you if I'd known that it had been Deb. I just wanted to get back at you. I figured an eye for an eye." He ran his hands over his face. "I wouldn't have shot you if I'd have known. Oh, I'm so sorry, Keith. So sorry..."_

_Haley's eyes widened as she realized just what she'd overheard. She turned and hurried away, not sure what to do with the information that she'd just heard._

"Karen will always be a part of me and I will always think of her when I see my sun. I regret not having spent more time with her. Had I known our time would be so short I would've made more of an effort. I'll miss you, Karen." With that he hung his head and took his seat.

Haley was shaking, she was so upset by Dan's act. He cared about no one but himself. She stood and headed for the front, facing people that she hadn't seen in such a long time. Her eyes locked on Nathan's for a moment before he lowered his head. She shrugged before looking back to Lucas. "Karen was the most wonderful woman that I ever met. She took me in from day one, because I was Lucas's friend. Her son meant the world to her and since I meant the world to him, she accepted me unconditionally. She gave me a job when I needed money and loved me, although she didn't have to. She always told me to live my dreams. There was no point in dreaming if you didn't work towards those dreams. She was one of the few who told me to pursue my singing career if that's what I wanted. But she always knew that I wouldn't be able to stay gone for long, since Tree Hill was my home. It was my home, not because my family was here but because she was here." Haley closed her eyes as the pain washed over her again. It was so hard to talk about, the wound so fresh. "She always believed in me, even when I didn't. I'm eternally grateful to her for that and for always being there." Haley sighed and blew a kiss to the picture that sat not to far from where she stood. "I love you, Karen."

When Haley sat, Lucas made himself stand. He owed this to his mother. It was all that he had left to give her. He stood facing all of those who had known and loved his mother. "My mom was the most amazing woman. As most of you already know, she got pregnant with me at eighteen and she raised me by herself. Now that alone is pretty amazing but what else is amazing is that she still found time to help out each and every one of my friends as well. She was always there for us whenever we needed someone. I remember back when I was in senior year, and she told me that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, she thought she was being philosophical, and she didn't get what it meant until she said it, but my point here is that she always made time for everyone. She always has a hand to hold or a hug to give, I couldn't of asked for a better person to be my mother." Lucas paused as he began to choke up.

"With that I'd like to end with a quote. Washington Irving once said, 'A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts.' And that was Karen Roe, my mother, my friend, my everything."

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Haley walked up to Jake at the reception.

"Jake tell me honestly, why can't you and Brooke just have joint custody, this custody battle is killing her." Haley stated taking a drink of white wine. Jake felt a twinge of guilt.

"Because…"Jake replied trailing off. Haley put her hands on her hips.

"Because why Jake? She hurt you so bad that you want her to hurt equally as bad? Now I know what she did to you was awful, no one is denying that, not even her or Lucas, but trying to take her kids away from her forever is even worse Jake. You're a good guy Jake. Do not do this to her. She doesn't really deserve it. You don't have to talk to her but don't take away her kids. If you won't do it for Brooke then do it for me. She's my best friend and if you take away those kids you'll break her, and I don't want to see Brooke broken again. And I think that deep down you don't either." Haley explained walking off leaving a stunned Jake behind. Haley found Brooke crouched down in a corner wiping off Jack's mouth. Haley walked over to Brooke and the two hugged, no words were needed, they just hugged both feeling the loss of Karen.

"What did you say to Jake?" Brooke asked a few minutes after they had broken the hug.

"I just asked him to not take away the twins from you. Whether or not he does it is up to him."

"Thanks Haley."

"Hey its what I'm here for."

"Now if only we could fix you and Nathan." Haley sighed a look of sadness passing over her face.

"If only." She said as Lynn came running up to her.

"Mommy, will you get me some juice please?" Lynn asked as Haley scooped her up.

"Sure babe come on." Haley replied taking off towards the kitchen. Brooke found herself standing alone. She watched Peyton and Nathan talking about something. Brooke smiled, even if her and Peyton didn't really talk anymore, she was glad that her and Nathan were still friends. Lucas was talking with Mouth who had flown in from Manhattan to be there. And there was Jake, who appeared to be having a serious conversation with Emma. Brooke smiled at the interaction. Even though she knew now that her and Jake were never meant to be, she did miss seeing Jake interact with their kids. Peyton excused herself from Nathan and walked over to talk with Brooke.

"Hey can we talk?" Peyton asked her. Brooke sighed. That phrase had been way overused this week.

"Sure, but let's go outside, its getting too hot in here anyway." Brooke replied opening the front door. The two walked outside in a silence that they had never experienced before. It was an uncomfortable silence, it used to be that they couldn't do anything without talking and on the rare occasion they were silent it was a comfortable silence but there was too much resentment built up between the two now.

"Peyton what do you want?" Brooke asked crossing her arms. She was tired, it had been a long day, and she just wanted to crawl into a hot bath and not come out for an hour or two.

"I think you should give full custody to Jake." Brooke's jaw dropped open. How dare she!

"Excuse me?"

"I think—"

"I heard you Peyton I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you want me to give up my children forever."

"So? Its not fair to them to be with one parent during the week and the other during the weekend.

"This is none of your business Peyton." Brooke stated beginning to storm away. Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm, swinging her around to face her.

"Yeah it is. How could you do what you did to Jake? He is an amazing guy!"

"Don't you think I get that? Don't you think that I don't feel guilty everyday for what went down and how it happened last year?"

"No."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Brooke, you had us fooled for a while that you were a relationship kind of girl but in reality, you've just been covering up what you really are—a slut" Brooke slapped Peyton.

"How dare you! You were supposed to be my best friend! Don't you ever talk to me again Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! We are done!" Brooke screamed storming away.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

The next day everyone returned home, Peyton to her childhood home, Brooke, Jake and the twins to Chicago for their custody hearing, Haley on tour, and Nathan and Lynn to California. Before Brooke could even blink Tuesday rolled around and she was in the courtroom waiting for court to start. Haley had flown in for moral support and she noticed Peyton there too. Both of their lawyers stated their case and the judge called a recess to reach his decision. Brooke was pacing, nervous as hell, those were here babies and if they got taken away from her then she would die. The judge returned.

"Miss Davis, Mr. Jagelski, after through thought and consideration, I have decided to grant you two joint custody, the twins will live with Miss Davis for the week and with you on weekends and every other month during holidays. Mr. Jagelski you may also take the twins once a week on a date that the two of you both agree on. Court is dismissed." Brooke started crying tears of relief and Peyton scowled across the court room. Jake smiled a weak smile at her and walked over.

"Does uh Wednesdays work for you?" He muttered thankful that at least he still got to see his children. Brooke nodded, too shocked to say anything and Peyton and Jake left. Haley walked over to Brooke and hugged her.

"This is good Brooke."

"I know it is Hales. Thanks for being here."

"I've always been here and always will be."


	8. Chapter 7: 2012

Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter! This was written by Amanda (Ali-Chan) with some small help from me and Mags as the beta. Please read and review. Next up is Davis!

**Chapter 7**

**May 2012**

"Shoot Lynn!" Komala's voice rings out over Lynn and Lucas' laughter as she dodges her uncles feeble attempts to grab her and sinks the shot.

Lynn is still giggling when she sticks her tongue out at her uncle, "I won! But you cheat Uncle Luke."

"What?" Lucas feigns ignorance, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lynn places both of her hands on her hips in a stance and with an expression that looks so much like her mother it takes his breath away, "there's no grabbing in basketball."

"Says who?"

"Says..." The five-year-old trails, "there just isn't! That's not how you play basketball."

"There is too."

"Says who?" And with her words her expression changes to one of deviance and gone is Haley, easily replaced by her father.

"Well, Lynnie," Lucas tweaks her ponytail, "that rule isn't in the handbook of basketball between niece and uncle."

"But..."

"Lynn!" Nathan interrupts the banter, he's standing in the front doorway holding the cordless phone out in front of him, "phone."

"Yay!" Lynn breaks out in a run toward her father, upon reaching him she grabs the phone and slips past Nathan into the house, Komala following closely behind.

"She beat you again?" Nathan puts distance between himself and his daughters chatter and walks outside toward his brother.

"I was going easy on her."

"Right."

"That Haley?" Lucas knows he's taking a chance asking that of his brother, he'd been staying with Nathan for two months and the only time Haley had come up was when Lynn brought her up.

"It's Wednesday night isn't it?" Nathan couldn't deny that Haley was a good mother, maybe she didn't know to make a marriage work but she did know how to keep in touch with her daughter while she was on tour. She called like clockwork every Wednesday night at six, she and Lynn would speak on the phone for ten minutes tops because even though Haley was trying to be a part of Lynn's life she was still only five. And like most other five-year-olds you were either a part of Lynn's daily life or you weren't and as hard as Haley tried she couldn't be a musician and a part of Lynn's daily life.

"How's she doing," Lucas makes a shot at the basketball hoop that is hung over the garage door, instead of the lowered one at the side of the driveway that they use when Lynn plays.

"I wouldn't know," Nathan shakes his head, he tries to play like it doesn't kill him that he and Haley just can't make things word and for the most part he plays it well.

"But you guys always talk before you give Lynn the phone." Lucas had always held onto the hope that the brief conversations Nathan always locked himself in his study for were movements toward reconciliation.

"Parent stuff, filling Haley in on how Lynn is doing in preschool and daily life."

"You guys don't ever talk about just the two of you?"

"Ever?"

"What do you want me to say Luke? We don't."

"So then what's going on with the two of you?" Lucas rebounds his ball and holds it under his arm, the conversation has moved from a casual on the court topic to more serious. "Neither one of you are willing to sign divorce papers. So, correct me if I'm wrong, that would lead people to believe that you guys are working through your problems. You can't just keep going like this, for three years you guys have been separated. Yeah, yeah, I know you were together for a couple of months before she left on tour again but Nate..."

"We're waiting for her tour to finish."

"Things aren't going to get less complicated then Nathan, the problems the two of you have are still going to be there. And there's a little girl in that house who's hoping for her mother to come home so that she can have the both of you living in the same house again."

"She," Nathan pales at this, "she said that?"

Lucas nods, "she's expecting Haley to come home, to this house, and for you to be a fammily again. You can't keep this up anymore Nathan, you have a little girl who is to young to understand that her parents may or may not be getting back together."

"I'd do anything for that little girl," Nathan swears, "I love her more then I have loved anyone."

"I know you do Nate, that's why you and Haley have to figure this out. You either have to commit yourselves to this marriage, for real this time, or cut your loses. But you can't keep that little girl waiting. Talk to Haley, for real."

"Daddy," Lynn appears in the still open doorway, "Mom wants to talk to you again."

Lucas and Nathan exchange glances before he jogs toward Lynn and Lynn again returns to her uncle's side, before whispering, "she's going to ask Daddy if we can go see her play in 'cago next weekend."

"That's great Lynn, but you know your dad may not be able to go..." Lucas knew that he had gotten through to his brother in the moments before but he wasn't sure that he'd gotten through enough for Nathan to pick up and go to Chicago.

"Then you can take me!" Lynn grinned, "Mama is sending tickets for all of us."

Lucas' mind immediately flashes to his dimpled pretty girl, "I don't think I can make it Lynn. I got some stuff to take care of."

"But..." Lynn' blue eyes cloud over with tears.

"Lynn, can I talk to you?" Nathan leans against the front doorframe his expression serious as he leans down to have a conversation that Lucas can't overhear. For a minute Lucas is afraid that Nathan is telling his daughter that they won't be going, but Lynn's shriek of joy immediately convinces him otherwise.

"Where's she off too?" Lucas questions when he approaches Nathan after Lynn has dashed back into the house and dragged Komala off with her.

"To pack, Haley is sending us all tickets to her concert in Chicago next weekend. I tried explaining to her that it's a week and a half away but she won't you know how she is, once she gets an idea in her head. So we're going."

"Good."

"She's sending you a ticket too, she'd like for you to be there."

"You know I can't go there, Brooke will be there..."

"So I refuse to see Haley and I get a speech, but you're just allowed to avoid Brooke until the end of time?"

"I'm not married to Brooke."

"That's true," Nathan nods, "but you love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but it's not that simple. I ruined her marriage to Jake."

"Because you loved her and because, as much as she wanted to, she didn't love Jake."

"She hates me for that, and you know what? I don't blame her. Brooke has always wanted was to have the life her parents never gave her, to get married and settle down and have kids. She nearly had that with Jake, and I ruined that."

"You should talk to her."

"Sorry little brother, but I wouldn't waste your breath. Because just like you, Brooke has kids to worry about and with our track record who knows how it would end? It's not fair to put those two little kids through that, they've been through enough."

There were a few things Peyton Sawyer knew about herself and her life. She knew that no matter where her life took her Tree Hill would always be her home. She knew that music was a piece of her soul she'd never be able to part with. And she knew that for better or worse there would always be a connection between her and Lucas Scott. But once again Brooke had Lucas, even when she didn't have him.

He'd showed up on her doorstep a month after Karen's funereal to say good-bye. To tell her that he had sold his childhood home and that he was going to California to spend sometime with Nathan and Lynn. He promised to call and keep in touch but there had been a look in his eyes that had told Peyton that he do any such thing. It hurt but it didn't surprise her anymore then the fact that she hadn't heard from Haley since Karen's funereal, leave it to Brooke to play the pity card so well that everyone saw her side.

Peyton was always the bad one. The horrible best friend who made all of the mistakes. Who said and did the wrong thing at the exact wrong time. And yet she still had Jake. Jake hadn't turned his back on her. He didn't judge her for the things she did wrong. No, if anything they were closer now. They talked on a regular basis and even if he would never be Lucas he was enough. For now.

And so that's how she had ended up in the city of Chicago. She was going to surprise Jake, to tell him that she was ready to try things with him again. They hadn't technically talked about it, taking that next step, again. But she has a good feeling about it. Jake was hers. He had always been hers and she found comfort in that. And even though he had Emma and Jack there would always be them. Yes, he could take care of her until she got Luke back.

All these thoughts had been running through her head for weeks had brought her to his apartment. It's what spurred her to ring the doorbell, the speech she'd practiced on the plane running through her head while she waited.

"Peyton," the door flew open revealing a frazzled looking Jake holding Emma. No, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen; it was Brooke's weekend with the kids. She'd checked and double-checked that fact. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you for the weekend."

"Peyton," Jake shifts Emma as the little girl lets out a hacking cough.

"There's something I thought we should talk about, can I come in?"

"Peyton, this really isn't…"

"Please, Jake," Peyton could see all of her best laid plans washing down the drain before she could even put them into action.

Jake sighs inwardly before moving aside and letting Peyton pass through, "make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Jake disappears down the hallway and Peyton attempts to calm her nerves by taking in Jake's apartment. On a brief first glance anyone could recognize the telltale signs of a bachelors apartment, with a couch and a TV taking up most of the living room and a Nerf hoop attached to one side of the wall. But a further inspection would reveal half of a baby doll sticking out from under the couch and a Thomas train engine sat on top of the TV and a hundred other little things there were sure indicators of children.

When Jake finally emerges from the back bedroom Peyton wraps her arms around him, "you look great Jake."

Jake returns the hug warmly but his expression turns serious when he pulls away, "Peyton, what's going on?"

"Let's sit," Peyton leads them to the couch but the instant she sits, as rehearsed in her head on the plane, she forgets her lead-in. "I want to try things with us again."

"Peyton," of all the explanations Jake had come up with for Peyton's unexpected visit that had not been one of them. They'd been talking lately but he hadn't gotten anything more then a friendly vibe between the two of them.

"Jake you and I," Peyton's speech comes back to her with a deep breath, "we've always been just that. You and me. And I miss you, and I know the long distance thing might be tough, but I'd be willing to…" A cry can be heard from the back bedroom and it cuts Peyton off, "I thought this was Brooke's weekend with the kids?"

Jake clears his throat, he'd been so careful to avoid this topic. He knew how hurt Peyton was by the Brooke induced shunning. "Haley's here, on tour so Brooke asked to switch weekends."

"Haley's here?"

"And Nathan and Lynn."

"Is Lucas here?"

"No."

Peyton pauses, they've gotten so far off their original topic but she can't get her head to stop thinking about all of what Jake has just said.

"Peyton…"

"Jake," Peyton grabs his hand tightly, "I meant what I said. I want to be with you."

"Peyton," Jake shakes his head sadly, "there's so much going on with my life right now. Brooke and I…"

"Brooke and I?" Peyton echoes hollowly, "there's a Brooke and you again?"

"There's always going to be a Brooke and me, we have Emma and Jack and that's not going anywhere. But, no, there's no romantic connection. But we're talking about switching around the custody arrangements a little bit. She's talking about going back to school and if she does I'll have the kids more."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it is."

"You know I love those kids."

"I know Peyton, but it's more then that. I work full time and I go to school and if I have the kids more…"

"I can help you, we can make it work this time."

"Peyton, I can't do this right now. I want to, god I want to, but I have other obligations. And I can't play this game we'll end up playing"

"There's no game Jake."

"You're still not over Lucas and you're pissed off that everyone has sided with Brooke. You don't want me, not really."

"I do, I do want you."

"Maybe it's not a conscious decision Peyton, but deep down this is some ploy to make Lucas jealous or piss of Brooke. Or both, and I can't play that game."

Damn Jake, Peyton couldn't help but think. Damn him for knowing her so well. The crying starts up again and Jake can't help but give Peyton and apologetic look, "I have to get him before he wakes up Emma. I'm sorry."

"I understand, it's late for both of them to up."

"But more then just that, for all of this. If I led you on."

"You didn't," Peyton stands, "I'll go."

"Good-bye Peyton."

She watches him go, taking weeks worth of hope with him. Before she leaves the apartment she allows her eyes to roman the room one last time. On a table near the front door, and next to a pair of keys, Peyton spots a picture she's committed to memory. It was a picture of what had been the groups last days of normalcy, even if they hadn't known it then. It had been taken that summer they'd spent a week with Nathan and Haley. Mark had taken the picture capturing one of those perfect moments. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Haley, his hands resting on her flat stomach that had yet to give away her pregnancy. Lucas held Lynn as the little girl pressed a kissed against her uncle's cheek. Jake had Brooke had their arms wrapped loosely around one another, Brooke all dimples in her smile and Jake still obviously suffering his loss of Jenny in his. And then there was her, slightly off center but beaming nonetheless. Just happy to be with her friends for the first time in so long.

Finally Peyton has to drag her gaze away from the picture, afraid she'll smash it or cry, or both. And that's when she sees it, the backstage pass with Haley James and Chris Keller written on it in bold letters. She picks it up, turning it over and over in her hands to study it before slipping it into her back pocket and finally letting herself out.

Little did Jake know that she wasn't planning on giving up that easily. She was tired of being rejected. Tired of playing second best. She would get Jake and she would show him that she could make him happy. She could help him take care of the kids just like she had helped with Jenny. She would have a family again. She shook her head as she climbed into the car. No, she wasn't giving up that easily and Jake would soon be her's.

Haley sat, facing the mirror as she tried to prepare herself for the show. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe. No matter how many times she took the stage she was always a little shaky beforehand wondering what would happen. A knock on the door caused her eyes to shoot open. "Who is it?"

The door swung open. "Only your favorite person ever." Brooke grinned as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Brooke!" Haley jumped up from her chair, hugging Brooke tightly. "Oh, I missed you SOOO much!"

With a smile Brooke pulled back. "Hey, you're the one that's been traveling the country on tour." She settled herself onto the couch. "So how has it been?

"It's been awesome. I've gotten to see so many different cities and meet so many great people. The fans are great." With a sigh, she sank down beside Brooke. "The only thing that has sucked is being away from Lynn. I miss her so much." She shrugged. "And I miss Nathan. We only talk when it's about Lynn."

"If you miss Nathan so much why aren't you getting back together?"

"It's not that simple, Brooke. He still hates me for leaving on tour but there's nothing that I could do. I had to go otherwise they would've sued. I blew it."

Brooke shook her head. "No you haven't. Until he files for divorce you still have a chance." She paused. "Why have neither of you filed for divorce?"

"I don't want a divorce. I've been waiting for him to file, but he never does."

"He probably doesn't want a divorce either." Brooke shook her head. "You need to talk to him while he's here. You need to figure out what the hell the two of you are doing. This has gone on too long."

Haley nodded. "I know. We need to figure it out, but I'm almost afraid to hear his answer." She paused. "And ever since Karen's funeral I've been feeling guilty. Seeing Dan again reminded me of the fact that I'm hiding something huge from Nathan. If he finds out that I know that Dan killed Keith, he would be devastated."

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand. "We agreed at the time that it was better that the boys didn't know. They were going through so much at the time, why put them throught the stress? And it's been so long now that there's really no point in telling anyone. All it would do is hurt them."

"I know." Haley glanced up, her eyes glazed over with tears. "But I feel so guilty. I hate keeping anything from him."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley. "I know that you do, but it's for their own good. If this comes out all it will do is hurt people."

Peyton's eyes widened as she processed what she had just heard. Dan had killed Keith? And Brooke and Haley had kept it from Nathan and Lucas? How could they do that? She slipped away from the door quietly, her mind running a 100 miles per minute. She needed some time to think about this and what it could mean for her. What she could do with this kind of information. She made her way to the audience so that she could enjoy the show while she considered her options.

"She loved the concert," Nathan nods down at Lynn who is asleep in his arm. "She stayed awake for the whole concert, but it's late for her."

"I understand," Haley nods shifting her weight uncomfortably; Brooke's words were still weighing heavily on her. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to the airport, our sound check ran over…"

"It's fine, Brooke picked us up, minivan and all."

"Good," Haley nods, when had this happened? When had they become the divorced couple with out divorcing? Maybe Brooke was right, maybe it was time to end things.

"We should talk," Nathan gently lifts Lynn onto the couch careful not to wake her.

"But Lynn…"

"Is out, she'll be out for awhile. This is the only chance we're going to have to talk alone, we're having lunch with Jake and Brooke and the kids tomorrow. And then Lynn and I fly out in the afternoon, she has school."

"Right," Haley nods, "so…"

"So this is it," Nathan's eyes lock on Haley's. "We need to make a decision tonight, we either need to be married or sign the divorce papers."

"I know," Haley's eyes fill with tears, "what are we going to do?"


	9. Chapter 8: 2013

1Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter brought to us by Davis (tutorgirlx) who did a GREAT job! Please read and review. We love reviews! Next chapter will be written by me! Hope that you enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**June 2013**

"Lucas! Lucas, wake up, please! Lucas!" Haley shouted frantically at the lifeless body, dark smears of mascara running down her cheeks.

"It was an accident." Nathan began to slowly walk backwards, running his hands through his short hair. "I swear, I didn't mean to!"

Brooke was screaming now as she attempted to shake Lucas awake. "Someone call an ambulance! Please help us!"

_Twelve Hours Earlier_

Nathan adjusted his tie as he looked into the mirror, a frown deeply embedded onto his handsome features.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my brother, the graduate." He snapped his head towards the doorway where Lucas stood, the proudest of grins on his face.

"Graduate." Nathan smirked. "Could you ever have seen me as one of those?"

"I could always see you as anything little brother." Lucas squeezed his brother's shoulder encouragingly.

"Thanks, man. I just wish Haley was here to-"

"I'm here. I'm here!" Both brothers turned once more towards the doorway to where she now stood. Soft brown locks loose around her shoulders and a six-year old Lynn propped up on her hip, Haley entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "Traffic. And then, well, more traffic."

She dropped Lynn carefully to the ground, quickly hugging Lucas before kissing her husband briefly on the lips.

"I missed you." Nathan interlaced their fingers.

"I was only gone for a half hour." Haley giggled.

"Hales, you know that I miss you when you're gone for five minutes."

"Aw, you're so sweet." As if they were in some sort of cheesy romantic movie, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's shoulders, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Lucas nodded, picking Lynn up off the ground. "That's cool. We'll just go."

Haley quickly pulled away from Nathan, causing an annoyed growl to escape his lips. "No, no! Luke, don't go. We have to get you three dressed and ready as soon as possible."

"Hales," Nathan whined. "I don't have to graduate. I can just lay in bed with you and-"

"Please! My ears!" Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother and then gestured towards himself and the little girl in his arms.

"And what, daddy?" Lynn looked genuinely interested.

"Nothing." Haley swatted Nathan's arm. "Daddy was just kidding, sweetheart."

An expression of pure confusion passed over the girl's face but only briefly. Her young mind was quickly infatuated with the thought of something else in seconds.

"So." Lucas looked at his brother. "You're going to be the CEO of your own company. That's.. exciting."

"Yeah, I think it will be. And we've started all these developments already and with my mom's help, and everything - it's really going to go far, I think."

"Nathan." Haley squeezed his hands. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you could be.. running back for the Los Angeles Lakers if you wanted."

Nathan grinned, kissing the top of her head. "No, sweetie. Not at all. I could _never_ be that."

She winced, squeezing her eyes shut. "Running back isn't a basketball reference, is it?"

"Football." He shook his head.

"At least she didn't say quarterback this time." Lucas offered with a shrug.

"Okay, okay, okay. We can make fun of me later. Right now, Nathan has to get ready. Luke, let's go find you a suit to wear." She pecked her husband on the lips once more before grabbing the hands of both Lucas and Lynn and exiting.

Nathan turned away from the door, a content smile on his face. He sighed, happy with his life.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Haley had been away on tour and he'd been here - alone. But he still almost couldn't believe she was home. He woke up every morning more happy than the day before. He'd wrap her in his arms and hold her forever if he could.

He remembered the night clearly. He'd told her that they needed a game plan; either get divorced or get back together. She had grabbed his hand and told him that she wanted to return home to be a family with him and Lynn and he'd found himself instantly accepting and agreeing with her decision.

Haley decided to give up on the whole music thing altogether even though Nathan encouraged her not to. He told her that he'd finally come to terms with it. He'd accept it and support her if that's what she wanted to do, but for some reason Haley would have none of it. She kissed her career good-bye and instantly eased back into becoming a mother, much to Nathan's happiness. Of course, he had to try to push away those odd feelings that rose in his stomach at the thought of her leaving the tour. He always wondered if something had happened. Why had she been so eager to return home? More than anything Nathan forced himself not to believe it was out of guilt.

As Nathan finished up school, Haley found herself in search of a new hobby or career. It was the moment she walked into the tiny, cute restaurant with an interesting list of customers that she'd decided she wanted to work there. It didn't matter what she did - she just wanted to work there. After just a few months of being a waitress and a line cook, she found herself as the head chef. She found it to be a particularly rewarding and exciting job for reasons she could not explain.

Nathan, on the other hand, wasn't doing exactly what he wanted to be doing. Basketball would always be his true love but of course things didn't always go as planned. As long as Haley was around he didn't care if he had to run a company and be some guy he didn't want to be. It didn't matter.

Lucas, having really no idea where else he could go, stayed in California. He dreamed of Brooke and what life could be like with her. He thought back to high school and regretted all of the years that had passed. He himself regretted her decision to turn to Jake and the aftermath that her decision had caused.

Peyton had spent the last few months "finding herself" as she liked to call it. She'd traveled to Europe and back quite a few times and had never really settled on a place to call home. Nathan was glad he'd be seeing her today but feared for how her return could affect Brooke and Lucas.

The thought of Brooke bought a nervous smile to Nathan's face. He wondered if she and Lucas would ever get back to where they had once been. He'd always hoped they'd end up together and it absolutely killed him to see how Lucas was without Brooke. Brooke had spent the majority of her time with her kids throughout the past year and was finally beginning to accept that she and Jake would never have lived that "fantasy life" she'd always hoped for. At least, not while she was in love with Lucas.

Jake had pretty much disappeared. Although Nathan had fully intended to invite his old friend to his graduation, he couldn't locate him. All he knew of Jake now was that he almost always missed his weekly visits with his children and that whenever Brooke _did_ manage to see him, he was never in his usual "Jake" frame of mind.

It was sad, really - how they'd become so messed up. Before all of them had been best friends and now they were separated; forced to pick sides and feel feelings for each other that they didn't really.

"Nathan, you'd better be ready when I come up there in twenty-six seconds!" He couldn't help but smile at the sound of Haley's voice, shaking his head as he once again focused on the task of tying his tie.

-

To say the least, the ceremony was beautiful.

The decorations for the place had been beautiful. Nicely and tastefully done, so that everyone 'ooh-ed' and 'aw-ed' as they walked in.

The fact that estranged friends had come together for Nathan's graduation was beautiful. That the ones that had always returned had managed to push aside their differences. That they were all there to support Nathan.

Nathan had been beautiful. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning. A boyish grin grew on his features as he grabbed his diploma, shaking it happily towards his family and friends who cheered the loudest out of all the people there.

And most importantly, Brooke was beautiful. Lucas could hardly tear his eyes away from her. She was so tragic, and yet, so perfect. He wished that he could kiss her.

As the ceremony ended, tears fell from almost everyone's eyes. It seemed like the last person everyone would have expected to be graduating was Nathan. And yet, here he was. He stood taller and happier, and that made them happier.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his brother, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I love you, Nate. I'm so proud of you."

Nathan fought back tears of his own, playfully shoving his brother away.

"And now, we party."

-

"Brooke, Brooke!"

She turned to look at him, briefly. "Lucas, please. Stop. You're making this so difficult for me."

"How? How can _I_ possibly be making this difficult for _you_?" He ran to catch up with her and she quickly unlocked the door to her car, getting in.

Tears flooding her eyes, she looked up from her spot in the driver's seat. "What do you want from me, Lucas?"

He shrugged, eyes watering. "I just want you."

Smiling faintly through her tears she started the car up. "I'm sorry."

He watched painfully as she drove away.

How had things gotten to be this way?

-

If there was one thing Nathan Scott was always able to do, it was throw a good party. There was always a good turnout because he always played the best music and served the most interesting alcoholic beverages.

The beach house they'd rented was filled completely. Some partygoers even found themselves strewn along the beach.

Lynn was being taken care of by her nanny so Haley and Nathan found themselves happy to finally be able to let loose and have a good time, not having to worry for one night. The couple danced on the dance floor, drinking and laughing like normal people of their age.

Lucas watched from afar, wishing that he and Brooke could find themselves in the same position as his brother and sister-in-law. Bitterly he threw back another shot of tequila before pouring himself another.

Peyton pulled the front door open, pushing past the stoners piled by the door in an aloof manner. She rolled her eyes, looking around the house for a familiar face. She felt her heart lift as her eyes landed on Brooke, alone on the staircase. But then, in harsh reality, she remembered that they weren't friends. Sighing, she looked down at her feet. She knew what needed to be done.

-

Brooke slammed one of the bedroom doors shut. She couldn't believe this had once been her scene. This whole party would have been a dream for her back when she was seventeen. And now all she wanted to do was get away.

Throwing herself down onto one of the beds she sighed, looking at the ceiling. The faint sounds of a squeaking bed and moans from the room beside her began to annoy her beyond belief and she placed a pillow over her head, smothering herself.

Brooke heard the door open and she mentally cursed. "Find another room, please!"

"Brooke?"

Snapping upwards her eyes widened. "Peyton.."

"Can we, uh, talk?"

"I really have nothing to say to you." Brooke shrugged, standing.

Peyton reached her arm out, grabbing a hold of Brooke. "Please. Just give me two minutes."

"Fine," The brunette huffed. "Two minutes."

Peyton fumbled. "Look, I just - I really want to say that - that I'm sorry."

"Okay?"

"It was wrong of me to tell you to give up your kids to Jake. I know how much you love them. And maybe sleeping with Lucas was wrong but I know that sometimes you can't control yourself when you're in love. Trust me. I just - I've been a terrible friend to you and I'm truly sorry."

"Peyton-"

"Even if you don't forgive me, I don't care. I just want you to know that I love you. And that you'll always be my best friend. And you'll always have me."

Brooke looked down at her hands. "I forgive you."

"And - wait, what?" She stared at her former best friend in disbelief.

"I forgive you." Brooke shrugged. "I mean, obviously, it's going to be hard going back to - the way we were but I do forgive you. I do love you. Always will."

Peyton smiled, wrapping Brooke up in a hug. "God, I've missed you."

"I have too."

"Brooke, I want you to know something."

"Peyton, if this is going to-"

"No, listen to me. I know that you're in love with Lucas. You always will be. And he's in love with you," She sighed. "Don't let that slip away, Brooke. I don't want you to think I'm ambushing you, or forcing you, but I just think that you should know that if I could take _anything_ back, it would be losing the love of my life."

Brooke made a face. "And who is that? The love of your life?"

"That's not important," Peyton shook her head. "What's important is you and Lucas. And you making sure Lucas knows what he means to you."

"I don't know, Peyton. There's so much that's happened-"

"Do you love him?"

She didn't miss a beat. "More than anything."

Peyton shrugged. "So then what are you still doing here?"

-

Lucas wobbled around, hardly able to hold himself up as he stumbled around the large house.

How had he become so wasted? He'd only had a few shots. Chuckling, he shook his head. He'd definitely had more then a few shots.

The sounds of Jeff Buckley's 'Hallelujah' filled his ears, and he swayed at the familiarity of the song. God, it was so sad. But then, wasn't life sad?

Stumbling into a bedroom, he fell back onto the king sized bed, his mind swirling with questions. How had he become like this? So pathetic. Why couldn't Brooke just love him and let it be? Why had his mother died? Why couldn't everyone just let everyone be happy? Why did Jake have to be born?

He felt as if he were about to puke. Sitting up quickly, he grabbed at his head.

"Oh God."

He heard the door open, and he looked up. It was so blurry. But he saw dark hair, and he heard a familiar, comforting voice. And before he knew it, he'd stood up - finding himself drawn to her.

"Lucas? Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Brooke? Brooke, I love you. Please. Let's just start over, okay?"

"Lucas-"

He pressed his lips to her, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her struggle against him.

Suddenly, the door opened once more and the world was no longer blurry.

"What the fuck is this?"

Lucas widened his eyes. Nathan stood in the doorway and the girl before him was not Brooke - not even close.

"Haley-"

"Nathan, please! Lucas is drunk, okay? It was a mistake-"

"How could you do this?" The brunette looked back and forth between Haley and Lucas. He looked, for just a moment, as if he would cry. And then, he lunged at Lucas.

The second the first punch landed, Lucas sobered up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You son of a bitch!" The brothers punched blindly at each other. Nathan, the taller, bigger, and healthier of the two, found himself at an advantage, on top.

"Nathan! Stop it! Please! It was a mistake! He called me Brooke!"

However, the younger Scott brother found himself insanely mad. He was in a blind rage. His fist pumped itself forward again and again, and his knee made contact with his brother's groin at least three times.

"Nathan, don't! You're killing him! Please stop! Oh my God, you're killing him!"

Brooke entered the room, eyes widening. "What's he doing? Stop!"

She jumped onto Nathan, only to be violently thrown off. As she hit the ground, she caught sight of Lucas's battered face. Tears rushed to her eyes.

Haley was still frantic. "Nathan, please! He thought I was Brooke! He's drunk!"

Tired, Nathan stopped. He rolled off of his brother, fully expecting to be punched in the face or stomach in seconds. He was surprised to find that no such thing happened. Sitting up, he eyed his brother, eyes widening.

Lucas was lifeless. His face was unrecognizable, and his arm was twisted back in a way that resembled a pretzel. Blood was pouring from every which way, and Nathan gasped as he stood up.

"Lucas! Wake up, wake up!" Haley ran towards him, shaking his body.

A tearful Brooke did the same, grabbing his hands and kissing at his bloody knuckles. "Please, baby. Wake up. I love you, I love you."

Nathan felt the room begin to close in on him.

"Oh my God." Brooke sobbed.

"Lucas! Lucas, wake up, please! Lucas!" Haley shouted frantically at the lifeless body, dark smears of mascara running down her cheeks.

"It was an accident," Nathan began to slowly walk backwards, running his hands through his short hair. "I swear, I didn't mean to!"

Brooke screamed now as well, as she attempted to shake Lucas awake. "Someone call an ambulance! Please help us!"

Someone walked in, screaming and pulling out their cell phone, blindly dialing the numbers of the police.

Nathan backed up farther out of the room. "I have to get out of here. I'm going to get - Shit, I have to leave."

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley could barely get it out.

Nathan gave one last glance at Haley before running for his life. He had no idea where he was going - he just knew he had to get out.

Brooke leaned over her lover's body. "Lucas, please. Please, sweetheart! Wake up!"

Haley looked towards her husband for support. "Nathan? Nathan, where are you?"


	10. Chapter 9: 2014

Hey guys! Something's been up with and it wouldn't let me upload this chapter, but it's finally let me. So sit back and enjoy. I wrote this chapter myself and I'm looking for LOTS and LOTS of reviews!

Chapter 9 - 2014

Lucas sat looking out the window of the hospital room. So much had happened over the last year. He's been through five reconstructive surgeries on his face and two to fix his arm. He'd never be quite the same and basketball was out of the question. All because of Nathan.

Lucas's hand clenched at the thought of his brother. All of the pain and money spent because of a case of mistaken identity. He'd been drunk and thinking of Brooke but Nathan had lost it. There was no way that Lucas could forgive his brother for this and he would find a way to make him pay.

"Luke?"

Lucas shrugged off his thoughts as he turned towards the doorway, a smile forming. "Hey."

"Hey." Brooke smiled as Jack and Emma let go of her hands and raced over to Lucas. "You ready to go home?"

Lucas grabbed the kids hugging them as he stood. "Yup. I'll be glad to be out of here."

Jack grinned, running a hand over Lucas's face. "They fixed your face."

"Yes they did." Lucas smiled. "They made me pretty again."

Emma giggled as she was handed over to Brooke. "Boys aren't pretty, silly."

Lucas flicked her nose. "You're right. Only girls like you and your mama are pretty." He leaned over, placing a kiss on Brooke's lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Her face lit up as she smiled. "Now come on. Let's get you home."

There was one thing that Lucas was grateful for over the past year and that was having Brooke back in his life. When he'd awaken in the hospital she'd been there. She hadn't left his side until he'd woken up and even then it had been a fight to get her to leave. Lucas didn't know how she could stand to look at him as his face had been destroyed, but she had stayed. And he'd been so glad and grateful for that.

After having his first surgery he'd moved to Chicago to be with Brooke and the kids. He hadn't spoken to Nathan since that night and had no plans to. He had a new life and he was going to focus on that for now. Eventually he would think of a way to make Nathan pay, but for now he would enjoy his life.

When they arrived at home Brooke sent the kids off to play before turning to Lucas. "So I have some good news and some bad news."

"Give me the good news first."

"Peyton's coming in to visit." Brooke grinned. "She's actually thinking about moving up here."

Lucas grinned. "That's great. I'm so glad that you guys worked things out last year and it'll be great to see her again." Peyton had been a great friend to both Lucas and Brooke through all of the surgeries, even taking care of the kids so that Brooke could be at the hospital with Lucas. "So what's the bad news?"

"Nathan and Haley are coming into town too."

"What?" Lucas's anger flared. "What the hell is he coming here for?"

Brooke placed a hand on his arm. "He's got business here. Something about buying a hotel or building a hotel. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention." She paused. "Haley wanted to see us so she decided to come along." There was another pause. "They're staying with Jake."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Lucas shook his head, his body vibrating with anger. "He practically falls off the face of the earth, forgetting to pick up his kids and forgetting to send a check. But Nathan calls up and he has time for them? Whatever."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, running kisses along his neck and jawline. "I know, baby. I know." She pulled him down, kissing him deeply.

"Mmmm..." Lucas groaned deep in his throat. "How long do we have before the kids get bored and come looking for us?"

Brooke laughed. "I don't know."

Lucas picked her up, placing her on the counter. Kissing her he began kneading her breast through her shirt. Brooke wrapped her legs around his hips causing his erection to press against her core. Her hips bucked as he tweaked a nipple, a small moan escaping her lips.

Lucas bit back a groan as the doorbell chimed. "Damn it."

Brooke laughed as she pushed him away and jumped down from the counter. "I'll get the door. Don't forget where we were at, we'll finish this later." She sauntered out of the kitchen and threw open the door. "Peyton! You're early!" She pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Got the first flight that I could. I wanted to see you guys. I've missed you." She drug her suitcase inside the house. "Where's a man when you need one?"

Lucas appeared at that moment. "Peyton." He leaned over giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Peyton glanced down and snorted. "Did I interrupt something?"

Lucas's eyes widened, his face turning a slight shade of pink as he grabbed her suitcase. "I'll put this in your room. You girls catch up."

Brooke and Peyton laughed together as Lucas hurried down the hallway. "Good one P. Sawyer. So how was your flight?"

"Eh, it was okay. Sometimes I get so tired of flying." Peyton grinned. "So where are those wonderful kids of yours?"

"In their room playing. Come on." She lead Peyton down the hallway. They paused in the doorway and watched the children, both of them gathered around a child size table.

"More tea please." Emma held her cup out to her brother who pretended to pour more into it. "Okay, that's all I need." She waved her hand, dismissing him.

"She is SOOO your child." Peyton laughed causing the children's heads to turn.

"Aunt Peyton!" They both launched themselves at her, bombarding her with questions.

"Emma. Jack. Calm down. Give Peyton some breathing room." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"They're okay, Brooke." She turned back to the children. "Why don't you guys tell me what you've been up to since I saw you guys?"

Brooke laughed as her children began talking at the same time, trying to out talk the other. They were definitely her children.

Later that night while Lucas and the children were watching television, Brooke and Peyton sat in the kitchen talking. "So, you look great." Brooke sipped her wine.

"Thanks, so do you. It looks like being with Lucas again is good for you." Peyton grinned.

"Yeah." Brooke sighed. "It's great. Although he hasn't forgiven Nathan. I can't even bring up his or even Haley's name without him going berserk."

Peyton nodded. "I wouldn't imagine that it's been easy on him. And you know how Lucas likes to hold grudges." She paused. "You've had to practically give up your friendship with Haley because of it, haven't you?"

"Unfortunately yes. But Haley understands. Right now I have to do what's best for Lucas."

"You do that a lot don't you? Doing what's best for Lucas?" Peyton paused, her eyes locking with Brooke's. "For example, not telling him that it was Dan that killed Keith."

"What?" Brooke nearly dropped her glass. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Haley talking about it a few years back when she was here on tour. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I understand."

Brooke let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to have as few people as possible to know about it. It was less likely to get out that way. Both Lucas and Nathan had just started getting close to him again and we didn't want anything to come between them. It would've destroyed them both - especially Lucas."

"I completely agree. I've wanted to talk to you about this since last year. I had actually planned on talking to you about it that night at Nathan's, but I didn't think it would be a good idea considering."

"It's alright, Peyton. To be honest, I'm glad that you know. It's hard to keep a secret like that from the people that you love."

Peyton nodded, her eyes flashing. "I know."

Brooke smiled. "So what have you been up to recently? Any new men?"

"Well...Actually there is something that I need to tell you."

The doorbell chiming caused Brooke's head to jerk up. "Hmmm...I wonder who that could be." She shrugged as she stood. "Sorry, Pey. Hold that thought. I got it Lucas!"

Throwing open the door she was surprised for the second time that day. "Hales!" She launched herself into the other girl's arms.

"Brooke!" Haley hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you." Pulling back she grinned. "You look great as usual."

"Hey Brooke. I'm gonna go in and see the kids." Jake brushed past her, not looking at her once.

"They're in the living room with Lucas." She grimaced. "Oh, that's not going to turn out good. Come on in. I need to get in there to mediate. The two of them don't get along well." She let Haley step inside and started to close the door behind her but it was jerked open. "Nathan!"

"Hey Brooke." Nathan stepped inside.

"No. No. No." Brooke shook her head. "You can't be here. Lucas will throw a fit."

"Who gives a shit? If my wife is here than I can be here." Nathan started past Brooke but she stepped in his way.

"I'm serious, Nathan. Get out."

Meanwhile, Jake headed for the living room. As he reached the doorway he paused for a moment as he watched Emma run to Lucas. She was so adorable, but she reminded him so much of her mother that it was hard for him to look at her. He knew that he's been screwing up recently but he was going to try harder. He truly loved his kids and knew that he needed to be there for them.

"Look!" Emma held up the drawing that she had just completed. "Look, it's our family. Me, Jack, Mommy and you, Daddy." She grinned up at Lucas.

Jake stood in shock for just a moment before exploding. "What the fuck? You're teaching MY children to call you daddy?" He stepped into the room, fists clenched.

Lucas looked up, surprised. "Jake." He shook his head. "No, I'm not teaching them to call me daddy. But what do you expect to happen when her father isn't ever around? Are you really surprised that she calls me daddy since I'm actually around?"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Lucas. Read my lips. These are my kids NOT yours."

"Well then why don't you act like it, asshole?"

Emma burst into tears and ran to her brother who wrapped his arm protectively around her. "C'mon, Emma. Let's get Mommy."

Jake and Lucas were too busy facing off to realize that they had upset the children. They continued to yell at one another, all the way closing the distance between them.

"Mommy!" Jack screamed as he and Emma ran into the foyer. "Mommy, Daddy and Lucas are fighting. They upset Emma."

"Oh, babies. I'm sorry." Brooke pulled them close, kissing each of them. "Go to your room for a little while, okay? Jack, take care of your sister."

Jack nodded and led his sister away as Brooke turned back to Nathan. "I don't have time for this shit. Get out of my house." She turned to Haley. "I'm sorry. This isn't a good time." She took off for the living room, arriving just in time to see Lucas take a swing at Jake. "Lucas! Stop it!" She ran over, grabbing his arm before he could hit Jake again.

Lucas spun on Brooke. "Stay out of it."

"No." She stepped between the two men. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You've scared the children half to death. Did you even notice that Emma left the room sobbing?"

Lucas hung his head. "No."

Brooke turned her angry glare to Jake. "And who do you think you are? Coming into my home and picking a fight with my boyfriend? And scaring the children? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Jake laughed. "What's wrong with me is that my whore of an ex-wife is shacking up with my ex-best friend that she cheated on me with. While my children are living under the same roof. Not to mention the fact that you're teaching them to call him Daddy."

"You, mother fucker." Lucas started to lunge at Jake but Brooke stepped in his way. "Get out of the way. He can't get away with calling you a whore."

"Calm down, Lucas." Brooke calmly turned back to Jake. "Get out of my house. You're no longer welcome here. And I'm taking you back to court. I don't want my children around you when you come to see them reeking of booze. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that you were drunk? Are you insane? You've become someone that I don't know."

Jake snorted. "I'm only this way because of you. So blame yourself."

Nathan laughed. "She does have the tendency to have that effect on men doesn't she, Jake?"

Lucas's head snapped over towards Nathan who stood in the doorway with Haley. "What are you doing here? Get out."

Nathan smirked. "What are you going to do about it big brother? You do remember what happened the last time we had it out, don't you?"

"You bastard." Lucas took a step towards him.

"No, that's you. Or did you forget that fact?"

"That's enough, Nathan." Haley's eyes filled with tears. "You and Jake should leave."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Yes, you are." Haley stood her ground, something that was growing increasingly harder with him. "I'm going to visit with Brooke and Lucas. I will see you later." She pushed him towards the door.

"Who do you think you are?" Nathan hissed. "You don't push me around. What are you thinking?"

"C'mon, Nathan." Haley pleaded with him quietly. She didn't want to cause another scene and she knew that she needed to get him out of there fast.

"Ummm, guys..." Peyton slipped into the room. "Just so you know, the kids are freaking out." She shook her head. "What is wrong with all of you? We're supposed to be friends and you're ripping one another apart. What happened to us?" A tear slipped from her eye. "Sorry, I'm a little emotional. I was going to use this trip to tell all of you that I'm going to have a baby. Since we were all going to be here I thought that this would be a good time so that I could tell everyone." She shrugged. "But since it appears we can't even get along anymore, who cares? I'm going to talk to the kids." She turned on her heel, leaving the others shocked.

Brooke turned to Haley, her eyes wide. "Did she just say she was pregnant?"

Haley slowly nodded her head. "She did."

Brooke turned to Lucas. "Come with me." She glanced at the other three. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out here and I'll be back in just a minute." Grabbing Lucas's hand she led him from the room. "Peyton's right. We shouldn't be doing this. I'm going to talk to her and the kids. I need to talk to Jake, Nathan and Haley afterwards. Since you can't seem to get along with the boys do you mind running to the store for me?"

"What?" Lucas was shocked. "You want me to leave my own house? Shouldn't they be the ones to leave"  
"Yes, they should but I need to talk to them. I promise to have them gone by the time that you get back, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lucas rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Hey, Luke! Wait, man!"

"What the hell do you want now?" Lucas spun around, his eyes meeting those of his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry about the things I said. I don't know what's been wrong with me. And I've been trying to say I'm sorry for months about last year." He paused. "I know that's not enough, but that's all I can say."

"You're right, Nate. It's not enough so save your breath." Lucas stalked out of the house.

Brooke sighed. "That was nice of you Nathan."

Nathan turned around slowly. "Ehhh..." He walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Haley on the couch.

Brooke turned and headed for her children's bedroom where she heard Peyton talking to them softly. "Hey, Peyton..." She smiled sadly at her children. "I'm sorry about all of this, guys. Sometimes grownups just get really mean."

"I didn't mean to make Daddy and Lucas fight." Emma's eyes filled with tears again. "I meant to say you AND daddy. I didn't mean it, mommy."

Brooke gathered her close. "I know, baby. I know. Sometimes grownups just don't care. They just want to be mad. I'm sure that if your Daddy saw the picture and saw that you included him in the picture he'd have loved it. I'm sorry that he hurt your feelings."

Emma nodded. "It's okay." She paused. "I know that Lucas isn't my daddy. Daddy's my daddy." She grinned at her mother. "And you're my mommy."

Brooke smiled. "That's right, baby. Now, why don't you and Jack play for a little bit while Mommy goes and fixes some other people's hurt feelings."

The children nodded their heads solemnly. "We'll play in here and let you fix stuff."

"Thanks, baby." Brooke glanced up at Peyton, who's eyes were alight with hidden laughter. "Come on, P Sawyer." Once outside of the children's room she turned to her friend. "So you're pregnant?"

Peyton nodded. "Yup, the last one."

"Who's the dad?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's not important." Peyton waved away the question with her hand.

"But Peyton-"

"No, Brooke. Just, please, can we not talk about this. I don't want to get into it." She paused. "Now, why don't you go fix all of those people's hurt feelings?"

Brooke made a face at her before heading back into the living room. "Look, Jake. I'm sorry that I yelled, but how could you come over here drunk?"

"That's my fault." Nathan shrugged. "We went out for some drinks and Haley had to come pick us up. It wasn't planned."

Brooke nodded. "Okay."

"Look, Brooke. I'm sorry. I know that I've been being a terrible father, but there's been a lot going on recently." Jake paused. "I've been having some money trouble lately. I hired a private investigator to keep tabs on Jenny and Nikki." He shook his head. "I know that I shouldn't have blown the money that was supposed to for my children, but I have to know what's going on with Jenny. I know she's not biologically mine, but I raised her."

Brooke sighed, how could she blame him for that, she was more then well aware of the pain that Jake felt about looking Jenny. "I wish you would have come to me about this sooner. From now on, call before you stop by. And don't freak out over what your child says before stopping and remembering how old she is and that she can get confused." Brooke pointed at the drawing on the table. "Why don't you look at the drawing that Emma made." Jake picked it up, realizing that he had been mistaken about what he had overheard. "She wasn't calling Lucas daddy. She was trying to say that Lucas AND Daddy were in the picture. As she explained to me in between her tears."

Jake nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Lucas later. I think I'm gonna go call a cab for me and Nate." He stood and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll stay away from the kids."

Brooke shook her head. "Stop in and say hello. They've missed you." As Jake started to walk out she stopped him, "actually, make sure you say good-bye to them before you go. Emma needs to know you aren't mad at her." With a nod Jake headed toward the kids rooms and Brooke turned her attention to the two left. "Sooo..."

Nathan shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He shook his head. "I've got a headache. Do you mind if I go lay down in the guest room until the cab gets here?"

"Go ahead." Brooke sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Haley. "What is up with him?"

Haley shrugged. "I have no idea. If I didn't know better I'd say he was pregnant." She laughed. "He's been having a lot of mood swings. Ever since the Lucas thing last year he's been mean and angry a lot. I don't know what to do. I love him so much, but he's starting to remind me so much of Dan."

Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her close. "I'm sorry, Hales...Oh! Before I forget to tell you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Peyton knows about Dan."

"What! How?"

"Apparently she overheard us when you were here for that concert."

"Hmmm...Good thing she's friends with us, huh?"

"No, shit"

"Mind if I join you?"

Peyton looked up finding Jake standing next to her. "Sure, have a seat."

After calling a cab and stopping in to see his kids Jake had decided that he should talk to Peyton. "So, how are you?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I don't feel different than I did before." She laughed. "But that may change."

"Well, you look good"  
"Thanks." The two of them sat there in an uncomfortable silence, Jake afraid to ask the question that he most wanted to ask and Peyton afraid that he would ask.

"So, I'm moving to Chicago."

"Are you?" Jake smiled. "I'm glad."

"Yeah..."

"Look, Peyton. If you need any help at all please let me know. I'd like to be there for you since you're going to be here. I'm great in Lamaze classes, just ask Brooke."

Peyton grinned. "Be careful, I might just take you up on that offer." 


	11. Chapter 10: 2015

1Hey guys! Here's chapter 10 written by Cath (catc20) who did a great job! As have all of the writers. Sorry that we kept you guys waiting so long but things are crazy right now! Please read and review!

**Cure My Tragedy Chapter Ten**

_The sound of a baby crying woke Peyton out of the few short hours of slumber she so badly needed. She hadn't slept in months and as she passed by a mirror on the way to the nursery she could see the effects it was having on her. Her hair seemed thinner, her eyes were sunken with dark circles beneath them, and her skin was so pale. That was the price she paid to have this child and she wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Once she reached the nursery she spotted the blonde haired, blue eyed little boy screaming his heart out. Quickly she swooped him into her arms and he instantly quieted._

"_Shhh…I've got you now." She soothed the baby back to sleep and instead of placing him back into the crib she walked over to the rocking chair, Haley had given her as a baby shower gift, sitting with him in her arms. Slowly she began to rock and just stare at her beautiful boy._

"There you are." A somber Jake entered the nursery.

Peyton looked up surprised as reality came crashing back. Looking down the baby she had felt so vividly in her arms was gone and her heart broke all over again.

Jake approached her slowly, kneeling in front of her. "Pey, you can't keep coming in here like this. Every morning I wake up and find you asleep in this chair. It's not healthy and I think it's time to put his stuff away.

Peyton stared at Jake, unsure of how to act. "I can't…Not yet." Her voice was so fragile that Jake could only nod in response.

Looking at his expression of pity she knew she had to get the focus off of her. "Go get some rest, You have that big interview with Nathan's company tomorrow for the new Chicago branch and I know how important it is to you.

He kissed her forehead and walked to the nursery door, giving her one parting glance before leaving her and her memories alone - the way that he knew she preferred it.

In the silence, Peyton retreated again to the image of her perfect little boy. The entire nursery had been waiting for him to come home too. She'd spent days painting the mural of a young boy playing near the ocean and then she had spent weeks finding the perfect crib and matching furniture. Haley had supplied the one of a kind rocking chair as a baby shower gift and Brooke supplied mounds of little blue, yellow, white, and green outfits. It was all ready…but he never came home.

The day haunted her every waking hour and sleep had been her only refuge. In her slumber she could retreat to a life she should have had with her son and no one, not even God himself, could take that away from her.

She was awake now, though, and her heart ached in her chest. She replayed that fateful day's events in her head _again_ and asked herself the same question she did every single night…_How could it have happened?_

Flashback…

_Peyton walked into her doctor's office feeling huge but nonetheless beautiful. She had never been one to be into the way she dressed or looked, even if people called her pretty. But when she was pregnant she actually felt her beauty in a way only a mother-to-be could understand. _

_She didn't know how she was going to cope with wearing maternity clothes but thanks to Gwen Stefani popping out her first child almost 9 years ago, there was now a hot rocker edge maternity line from the musical icon, in addition to an incredible baby line called "Rock-a-baby"._

_Looking at her watch she sighed. She hated how they made you wait in these places and it had already been twenty minutes since her scheduled time. She was anxious to see her "little hellion", as she had taken to calling him, on the screen, head first ready to be born._

_It wasn't until her fifth month that she really became attached. Her first sonogram didn't turn her into a pile of goo like most mothers and for awhile she was scared she was just missing the mother gene. Then one day she had taken a small spill on the kitchen floor of her downtown Chicago loft and in that moment all she could think about was her baby's safety. After that day he had started to kick like crazy inside her, and Peyton knew that was his way of telling her that he was there to stay and he was going to be feisty, just like his mom._

_One night Metallica, of all things, randomly came on the radio and he kicked through the entire song, thus the reason she began calling him her "Little Hellion". It had taken Haley hours on the phone to convince Peyton not to write that nickname on the birth certificate._

_So, after a lot of thought Peyton finally decided on a name that embodied two of her favorite bands of all time and at the same time would sound normal to anyone else's ears - Travis Dash Sawyer. _

"_Ms. Sawyer?" A way too cheery nurse finally announced her name and helped her out of her chair._

_Before she knew it, her belly was exposed and covered with cold gel, while her doctor made small talk and busied herself getting the ultrasound ready. _

"_So, has our boy been kicking you much in the last week?"_

_Peyton had to think for a minute. "Actually he's been quiet the last day or so._

_In an instant a cloud of worry came over her doctor's face, but still Peyton didn't let herself truly understand what her words could have meant._

_Soon the screen flickered on and an image of an at least seven pound baby boy appeared. You could see his entire body including his fingers and toes…he was perfect. _

_A brilliant smile came to Peyton's face at the sight of her son. She couldn't believe she could love someone so much. Lost in her own world, she didn't notice the look in her doctor's eyes. What once had been worry in her eyes had been replaced by frantic fear._

_Within a matter of seconds two nurses filed in the room and attached another device to the ultrasound machine._

"_What are you doing?" Peyton tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down. _

_Doctor Holmsten looked at her and spoke as calmly as possible, "We're trying to wake him up. So just lay back down and we're going to use this device to transmit a loud buzzing into your womb."_

_Peyton nodded mutely and the seconds ticked by excruciatingly slow. She could barely remember when the doctor turned off the machine and the nurses had left, but she did remember the words that would haunt her for all eternity._

Her baby was dead…he was stillborn.

_Haley and Brooke had flown in immediately to be by her side, along with Jake, for the delivery. She had still believed in God, or at least a spiritual being, after losing both her mothers, but she didn't anymore._

_No God could ever make a women go through hours of labor to deliver her dead child. They had been kind enough to move her off the maternity ward for the actual delivery. Apparently, hearing the cries of healthy babies would have been too traumatizing. She had mocked them when they told her that. How could anything be more traumatizing than what she was going through then? Nothing could have made it hurt more or less. It was a raw unbelievable pain that even months later she would feel inside her every fiber._

_She didn't cry the entire delivery, too numb to really accept it. It was so quiet, no one making a noise around her, even when her little boy came in the world. People usually equate silence as something comforting, but in that room it only meant an unjustifiable tragedy. Immediately his cause of death was known-the cord that he had relied on and sustained his life from for nearly nine months was wrapped around his neck. In a twisted form of irony, her womb had literally turned into her child's tomb. _

_After cleaning him off they had handed the beautiful baby boy with wisps of blonde hair to Haley. She held him in her arms and begged Peyton to hold him._

_The doctor advised her that she would regret it forever if she didn't hold her baby or at least take a photo, but Peyton still refused. Instead, she watched Haley and Brooke take turns holding her baby…her Travis._

_A few days later Peyton returned home to discover that Brooke had taken care of all the funeral arrangements. Everyone was going to be there, including Brooke and Haley's perfect healthy children. Maybe it was grief or resentment, or a little of both, but she couldn't watch her son being lowered into the ground with all those people around her. _

_Weeks went by and Peyton stayed in bed for most of the time. She became haunted by dreams of her son and her arms ached to hold him, but it was too late. Everything was always too late when it came to her._

_One night she did find a way to at least see her child. She may not of held him, but as she watched him in other people's arms she had memorized every single detail of him. So around three am, about six week later, she drew him…over and over. _

_Jake awoke the next day and found her in the nursery surrounded by breathtaking portraits of Travis. She had even begun to paint over the entire mural and began a new one. The new one would slowly transform itself into the image of a baby boy, in a soft blue blanket in the sky, held by two blonde haired angels smiling down at him. They were her mothers and Travis's Grandmothers and in her heart Peyton knew they were with him. _

_When she finished the mural after three weeks, she collapsed to the ground and finally cried. She cried for her child and for everything else that she had lost in life._

End of flashback

Today marked three months since Travis's passing and still every morning she awoke in his nursery. It was her only salvation in the grief that had taken hold of her and showed no signs of letting up.

Jake had been great, but she knew they were only together for comfort. She loved Jake, but he wasn't the same boy she fell in love with ten years ago and she definitely wasn't the same girl he fell in love with. In all honesty, there was only one boy who truly ever knew her and it wasn't Jake.

She wondered if Jake could ever admit they had outgrown their love. When she moved to Chicago they had just sort of fell into a routine that a pregnant women yearns for even if she won't admit it. The bigger she got the more anxious she was and Jake was there through it all even though he wasn't the baby's father. In reality she knew her child was just a replacement for Jenny. After another year of searching he still had no leads and Travis had filled that void. Like Jenny he was not biologically Jake's, but it seemed as if Jake was on a mission to prove that it didn't matter. If he couldn't do it with Jenny, Travis was the next best outlet. Now there was no Travis and in her gut she had a feeling there would soon be no Jake as well.

What Jake truly needed was Jack and Emma, but things in that department had become increasingly hostile. Jake had lost his job six months ago and could hardly afford child support so Lucas had taken on the financial care of the twins. She knew that it killed Jake, but still he couldn't get out of his slump. He saw the twins here and there, but still it was still Lucas they had begun to depend on.

Peyton looked over at the picture on her night stand with everyone circled around her big pregnant belly at her baby shower. There was Brooke so happy, so carefree, and it was at the expense of so many. Brooke had destroyed Jake and gotten the family she had always wanted…with _Lucas_. It didn't matter how many people she hurt in the process to achieve her goal.

Then there was Haley and Nathan. They were all smiles and so in love, but what angered Peyton was that lately you couldn't find a trace of that on Haley's face - all because of Nathan. The rumors were swirling about Nathan's violent behavior and dominating ways, but still Haley stayed. She was becoming another Deb Scott and no one could stop it. Not that Haley really reached out to her anymore; she mostly reached out to Brooke.

Those two had become close senior year when they lived together, but now it was a whole other level. They were more like sisters and there was no room for a third. They always tried to include her, but it was obvious neither Brooke nor Haley had ever forgotten Peyton's action toward them senior year. Rationally she knew that it was her own fault for those two seeking a friendship from one another, but it still aggravated her at times. Sure, they had been there for her lately, but she knew it was only out of pity.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and focused back on thoughts of her son, willing dreams of him to find her once again.

…

Haley sat fully clothed in her massive marble tub with the phone clutched in her trembling hands as she dialed the familiar number.

Before the phone fully rang once it was answered. "Haley? Are you alright?" Brooke's frantic voice questioned her on the other end of the line.

There was nothing but silence and tears for a full minute, but Brooke was patient and knew she would talk when she was ready.

"It happened again." Haley finally spoke, so softly that Brooke had to strain to hear her.

Tears welled in Brooke's eyes at just the thought of what her best friend was going through. "Haley get on a plane now. You can't stay there anymore. It's not safe for you or Lynn."

Haley shook her head even though she knew Brooke couldn't see her. "I…I can't leave him," she choked out as tears spilled down her face.

Brooke sighed and sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Where is he?"

"Asleep…finally."

"Haley, did he hit you again?" Brooke softly prodded.

Haley took a deep breath. "No, but I was terrified he was going to. He always so angry Brooke and all he does anymore is drink and pop pills."

"Hales, you have to get away."

"He needs me Brooke. I know he gets bad, but then the next day he'll plead with me about how sorry he is and that he just hasn't felt himself.

Brooke scoffed. "That's the understatement of the century."

"Brooke…please." Haley begged.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but has he seen a doctor? I mean he's been claiming something's wrong forever, but won't do a damn thing about it. How the hell are we suppose to believe him if he won't seek help?"

"I don't know, but he needs me so much Brooke."

Brooke felt her head start to pound. "Lynn needs you more than he does and she needs you to be in one piece and to protect her."

"He'd never touch her, Brooke." Haley protested.

"Haley he doesn't have to. You don't think watching him scream at you and shove you around isn't harming her?"

Haley let another sob escape and Brooke's heart sank. "Oh Tutorgirl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more. I just love you so much and I can't stand what he's doing to you."

Haley sniffed and a small smile came to her face at the sound of her familiar nickname. "I know Tigger, I just can't imagine really leaving him."

"Just promise me if he tries anything again you'll get yourself on a plane and come here."

"I promise." Haley vowed, but Brooke knew it was hollow. They had been having this same conversation for months and it terrified Brooke to imagine what would finally get Haley to wake up.

Lucas strolled into the kitchen swiping an apple off the counter before he stopped in his tracks. There was Brooke in a pink terry cloth robe on the floor staring off into space.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Still she remained silent.

Slowly he lowered to the ground and sat beside her with his back to the cabinets.

"You know I love you Cheery, but how long are we going to be staying on this floor?" He tried to joke, however, it was painfully obvious it wasn't the time.

After a few more moments of silence she spoke. "There is something I need to tell you and I've wanted to for so long, but…I promised I wouldn't.

He took her right hand and cradled it in both of his. "Brooke, you're scaring me. You know you can tell me anything."

Brooke took a deep breath. _Was she doing the right thing?_ She knew telling Lucas was a big risk and his relationship with his brother would become even more strained if that was even possible, but she was helpless. Haley was in over her head and telling Luke was maybe the only solution left. Luke and Haley were able to get through to one another when no one else could. She just prayed everyone could survive this fall out.

"It's about Haley…" She slowly started.

"What about her?" His eyes fixed on her face searching for a hint of what she was about to tell him.

Tears filled Brooke's eyes. "Nathan has…he has become violent with her Luke."

Lucas felt rage shoot through his body. "What do you mean violent? And how long have you known?" He asked harshly through clenched teeth trying to control his anger.

"It been escalating for over a year I guess. She called me crying about six months ago and told me everything."

Lucas threw her hand back into her lap and stood. "I can't believe you would keep something like this from me…you know what Haley means to me!" His voice boomed causing her to yell out in shock.

Standing up she stood a good distance away from him knowing that the fire in his eyes was not going to die down anytime soon. "She made me promise Luke and I just found out the other day he hit her. She swore it was the first time but did say that he has shoved her around." Brooke quietly revealed with her eyes cast down at the floor.

Lucas paced the kitchen trying to gather his emotions. "That son of a bitch…I'm going to kill him!" He raged and made his way to the front door.

Brooke ran and grabbed his arm trying to hold him back. "You can't go there like this, it will only make things worse. Please…let's just sit down and try to think of a game plan."

Lucas twisted around and looked at her with contempt. "I don't need your help and Haley sure as hell doesn't." Grabbing his jacket he stormed out the door and into his car without even a second glance.

Brooke sunk to her knees, tears flowing down her face. For the first time she saw a flash of Dan in him and she wondered if he sensed it as well.

Emma came running in the room seconds later. "Momma? What's wrong? Where is Daddy Luke?

Smiling at her daughter, Brooke pulled her into a big hug. "Saving your Aunt Haley, baby," she whispered as she stroked her daughter's long brunette locks.

…

Many hours and a plane ride later, Lucas rolled into his brother's driveway in his rented black Escalade, still not sure what was about to go down. All he knew was he had to get Haley and Lynn out now and nothing his brother could do was going to stop him.

On the outside everything looked normal. The lawn was immaculate with a girl's pink bike on the edge of it and bright flowers lined the walkway. Slowly he crept to the massive front door and looked through the glass, but saw nothing. He wondered if anyone was even home, but the sound of something crashing proved him wrong.

Digging in his pocket he produced the key his _dear_ brother had given him just a few short years back and opened the door as quietly as possible.

Turning the corner he made his way to the kitchen area. There she was- barefoot in jeans and simple black halter-top cleaning up broken pieces of glass on the floor. As she bent over her shirt rose and he spotted the blue number 23 on her lower back.

For a moment Lucas lost himself in the memory of a young version of him and Haley in his mother's café fighting over that very tattoo. He remembered being so angry and scared that she was setting self up for a fall, but when she spoke of her love for his brother two things became very clear to him. One, that she knew what she was doing and two, that their friendship would never be the same.

Before Nathan, Lucas was the only man in Haley's life and he hated to ever admit it, but he had enjoyed it that way. No matter what, she was always there for him and vice versa. He never thought the day would come when she'd feel torn between him and another man, especially his brother.

It did happen though, and it hurt more than he could explain. Nathan had a part of Haley that he could never touch upon. He would be who she would trust with her heart and who would be by her side through everything from then on. She would envision her future with Nathan and want to spend almost every waking hour in his arms. His and Haley's relationship would come second from that day on.

Not that he had time, what with fighting through the love triangle from hell back then, but still…seeing Haley run to Nathan when she used to run to him was a heartbreak that no other girl could have caused him except her.

The only thing that had ever eased his mind was that Nathan would take care of her. When Haley left on tour that first time Lucas got to witness first hand how much Nathan loved her and the pain her absence had caused. They'd become true brothers during that time and helped each other cope with Haley's absence. When Haley came back it was as if Nathan could finally live again and Lucas couldn't have been happier for the two. They were so in love and gave everyone such hope that true love conquers all.

Now here Lucas stood staring at his best friend that was undoubtedly going through hell, and all because of his brother. His brother, who he had trusted Haley to had thrown that trust back in his face. Sure, things had been tense ever since their knock down drag out almost two years ago, but still that bond in taking care of Haley had remained.

In a million years Lucas never imagined his brother would ever purposely hurt Haley. She and Lynn were his life and losing her would be losing his very reason to breathe. Yet here Lucas sat, determined to take his wife and child away from his brother and if Lucas had it his way he'd never get them back.

"Hales?"

Haley jumped up and whipped around, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Lucas…oh my God! What are you doing here?"

He could have rattled out a million excuses, but he could never lie with Haley, she knew him better than anyone. "Brooke told me everything."

Walking over to the trash she ignored him, not ready to face his onslaught of questions.

"Haley you can't ignore me."

She motioned for him to have a seat at the kitchen table and silently went about fixing two steaming cups of coffee before joining him.

"Lucas you don't know how much I love him." She spoke with such conviction that it left no room for doubt.

"Hales, I know you do, but that prick lost his right to you the second he laid a finger on you."

Haley looked down, ashamed that it had even come to this. "It's like he's a different person sometimes, Luke. I mean it was like a year ago he woke up and had this entirely new personality."

Lucas reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know you have to get out…you and Lynn both."

Haley bit her lip trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. "Lucas you have to believe me…something has changed him and I need to help him get through whatever it is.

Lucas stood so quickly his chair flew out behind him. "BULLSHIT! Nothing justifies laying a hand on you and if he is going through something than he can figure it out by himself."

Haley knew he was right, but to actual leave the love of her life was a fear greater than anything he could ever do to her.

The phone rang and both made no move to answer. They were locked in a silent battle just waiting for the other to back down.

Soon the answer machine clicked on; "Mrs. Scott this is Judy Driggers from Dr. Reed's office we have your test results in and they were conclusive to what you already figured. So give us a call to set up your next appointment. Thank you." Beep.

Lucas looked at her worried. "What results? Are you alright? Haley say something damn it!"

"Lucas, SHUT UP!" She screamed and stormed out of the room. Everything was getting to her and she needed to breathe.

He wouldn't back down though, and followed her to her master suite she shared with Nathan. From the doorway he watched her retrieve two pink suitcases that Lucas recognized as Lynn's.

Her hands traced over her daughter's initials and Lucas could tell she was convincing herself of what she had to do.

She turned around and faced him again. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." He agreed without a moment's hesitation.

"Lynn went to visit Deb last week and I was going to pick her up in a day or so, but things have changed. Can you fly there and bring her back to Chicago with you?"

"You know I will, but what about you Hales?"

Haley brought the suitcases to his feet. "These are some extra things of Lynn's I know she will need since I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. I have my own bags packed…I have for weeks. I guess I just needed that extra push."

Lucas pulled her into his arms and held onto to her tight. "Just come with me now…please. Brooke and I will take care of everything."

Haley let some tears fall and for a brief moment got lost in the safety of her best friend's arms before slowly pulling away. "I promise I'm coming…I just have to tell him something first."

Lucas watched as she placed a hand protectively over her abdomen and suddenly he knew what she meant by final push. He pulled her to him, once more, and this time she began to sob, tired of keeping it together for so long.

Lucas didn't know what was going to happen in the next nine months, but he knew one thing for sure - this baby was a gift and with Brooke by his side they'd get Haley through it all.


	12. Chapter 11: 2016

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter written by the lovely Manda Panda (Ali-Chan). And what a wonderful job that she did too. Next up is Elena (typokween) and let me tell you that things are just now heating up! Read and enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven** - **June 2016**

**Sunday**

Tree Hill's ER waiting room wasn't built for a large amount of people—it very rarely saw the action that hospital dramas on the television liked to depict. Mostly they treated minor injuries since most the people who could make it were rushed to the larger, better hospital in the next town over. But when there was a serious emergency that couldn't risk the extra fifteen minutes the friends and family members of the injured would crowd into the tiny room, in the 12 hard chairs, and wait.

That's how the waiting room came to see six people crammed into half of the chairs along one wall. Silently they'd been waiting for hours to find out an answer to the well being of one of their own. Brooke Davis and Haley James-Scott clung to each other, one lending the other the support she so desperately needed. They'd both fallen in love with Scott brothers, and yet neither of them was there to offer support. One was beyond the swinging doors with a team of doctors and nurses trying to save his life while the other claimed he didn't care enough to wait around for answers.

**Saturday**

"Ten years ago I stood up in front of all of you and gave a speech about growing up. About graduating and taking life by storm - becoming the people we were meant to be. You know what though? It's ten years later and I think I could give the same speech all over again. I won't," Haley smiles briefly before continuing, "it was long enough ten years ago. So I'm not giving a speech about how much we've all grown up or even how much growing we still have to do. Because let's face it, we still make the same type of mistakes as we did in high school, only now there are bigger consequences and that's not about to change. So instead, I encourage all of you to have fun. For one night forget about climbing the ladder of success at work or being the best soccer mom in the neighborhood. It's an open bar until ten, so take advantage of it!" Haley smiles one last time, adjusts the strap on her dress and makes her way off of the stage to be mobbed by people who she hardly remembers from high school.

"That was a great speech."

Several people she had tutored once upon a time had surrounded Haley, and it isn't until they've begun moving away that she catches Nathan lingering on the fringe. She didn't expect him to be there. Jake had said that Nathan had sworn to keep his distance tonight and that he was taking anger management classes. Jake also said that wasn't going to cause trouble. "What do you want Nathan?" Her voice is a carefully calculated mixture of cool indifference.

"You look great Mrs. Scott," Nathan's bright blue eyes darken, "or is it James now?"

"It will be as soon as you sign the damn papers Nathan," Haley's voice remains firm, but her eyes rove the crowd for someone to save her; but Brooke, Lucas and Jake are locked into conversation at the bar oblivious to her situation.

"You're my wife Haley," Nathan grips Haley's arm; he was desperate to hold onto her. He loved her, had always loved her and he needed her in his life. "I can't just let you go."

"Just sign the damn papers Nathan, I'm not Deb. I won't let you hold this divorce over my head forever like Dan did to her." Her heart pounded in her chest as the words rushed out of her mouth, she was goading him and hell if she knew why. His arm twitched and she knew without thinking that he would hit her, here, in the middle of everyone they had gone to high school with.

Haley closes her eyes and braces herself for the connection that never comes, "Nathan!" Haley's eyes fly open at the sound of Peyton's voice, she's placed herself between Nathan and Haley, "back the fuck off."

Both girls watch Nathan and Haley is almost positive she sees fear cross his features before he turns on his heel and flees. "Are you okay?" Peyton grips Haley's hand, both are visibly shaking from the surge of adrenaline.

"I'm," Haley took a deep breath, how was she? To say she was fine would obviously be a lie, but it was more seeing Nathan that had her unnerved than his violence toward her. She's promised herself she was moving on from him and within seconds she's proved herself wrong.

"Don't answer that," Peyton shakes her head, "it was a dumb question."

"I didn't realize you were coming, you should have flown down with us." Haley means it genuinely but she knows the reason that Peyton hadn't. To be honest Haley couldn't remember when she had last seen Peyton, it had been months at least. Haley knew it had little to do with her and everything to do with the healthy baby boy she'd delivered four months ago.

Peyton shrugs, they both knew why so did she really need to tell Haley that when she looked at Brennan she no longer saw the dark haired infant but her own blonde song that had stolen a piece of her heart? "I should go. I see Mouth I want to see what he's been up to."

"Yeah okay, it was nice seeing you. And, thanks." Haley lets out a breath as she watches Peyton walk away, she felt awful for feeling relieved but there was just so much between them now.

"God, I can't believe we're here," Brooke leans back against the bar taking in the mass of people moving around her. Some she recognized, some she knew she should recognize and others she could only guess were spouses of Tree Hill's 2006 graduates.

"The place looks great," Lucas, mutters, "Mom would have loved having the ten year reunion here."

Brooke slips an arm through Luke's and rests her head on his shoulder, "it's hard to believe we're here at all, together, at our ten year high school reunion." Brooke takes a deep breath as she turns to face Lucas fully, "about last night."

Lucas cringes at the mention of the previous night, the rose petals covering the floor of their hotel room and of him down on one knee and the look of terror that had clouded Brooke's eyes before he could even get the question out. "Brooke we don't have to talk about it, I understand you wanting to keep things the way they are. We have a great life, we don't have to get married."

"Luke, shut up. I do want to marry you, I do. I was just scared; it's taken us so long to get there I didn't know how to react. I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you, if the offer still stands."

"You know it does, Pretty Girl," Lucas gently touches Brooke's cheek. "Actually," she slips his free hand into his pants pocket and pulls out the velvet box Brooke had faced the night before, "I was hoping you'd change your mind."

Once he's slipped the diamond ring onto Brooke's finger she throws her arms around his neck, "I love you!"

"Hey guys," Jake calls out as he crosses the floor to meet them, "did I miss Haley's speech?"

Brooke untangles herself from Lucas, "actually, yeah you did. What took you so long?"

Jake sighs at the first part but he can't help the smile that spreads across his face at the second, "Jack, Emma and Lyn disappeared on my mom so she called, when I was halfway here, frantic. I found them in the attic they were giving Jack a makeover with my mom's make-up. I think it goes without saying that our daughter was the ring leader."

Both Brooke and Lucas laugh at this. Jake had returned to his normal self, he was once again the devoted father, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Things between the three of them had finally settled down and they managed to find the friendship the three had once shared. He and Peyton had parted amicably and there had been something about letting go of his past with Peyton that had helped him finally let go of Jenny. The fact that he had taken a job running Nathan's Chicago branch was still a sore spot, but he had been up-front about it and informed Brooke and Lucas that, yes, Nathan was bastard for what he did to Haley. Not to mention that he was an ass of a boss, but the job offered a flexible schedule that allowed him to be a part of the twin's daily lives.

"You look much too happy about our daughter the make-up queen, what's going on?"

Brooke sends Lucas a brief glance before flashing her engagement ring, "Lucas asked me to marry him."

"Congratulations!" Jake hugs Brooke, "I'm so happy for you."

"You don't look surprised," Brooke pouts.

"I talked it over with him last week," Luke confesses with a guilty smirk.

"And I told him that he was an idiot for not doing it sooner."

"You knew!" Brooke screeches, smacking Jake lightly, "I can't believe you."

"I'm happy for you Brooke," Jake kisses Brooke lightly on the cheek. "I'm glad you're finally going to get what you want."

"Thanks Jake," it meant a lot to Brooke to know that Jake would support her in her marriage. "Now what about you, you and Peyton are over no more some day's, right?"

Jake shakes his head, "no more some day's."

"Great then..." Brooke's eyes gleam and Luke rolls his eye, he'd already heard all about the girl that Brooke wanted to set Jake up with.

"Before you offer to set me up with anyone you know, you should know that I've actually been seeing someone."

"You've been seeing someone?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to make a big deal about it, in case it didn't work out."

"But it's working out?" Brooke smiles easily abandoning her previous plans. This was good news. She'd always wanted Peyton and Jake to work out, wanted the two of them to make each other happy but it had become apparent a long time ago that they just weren't meant to be together in the end.

"Who is she?" Luke questions.

"Livvie Reynolds," Jake monitors both Luke and Brooke's expression to gauge their reactions at the name.

"You're kidding!"

"Do we know her?" Lucas asks puzzled by Brooke's reaction, the name sounded familiar but not familiar enough to warrant such a response.

"Miss Reynolds this, Miss Reynolds that..." Brooke mimics Emma's voice.

"Emma's teacher from last year?"

"That's the one."

"Jake, she's absolutely adorable. I want to meet her."

"Brooke, you've met her," Jake rolls his eyes but he's relieved that she's so thrilled with the idea. He'd run a thousand different situations through his head, each of Brooke's reactions worse then the last. She was mad that he was dating again, she was made that he was dating one of Emma's teachers they were endless.

"We'll have a dinner part, Em will be thrilled. We'll do it two Saturday's from now because Emma has a ballet recital next Saturday. Or, actually scratch that. Bring her to the recital, Haley's going too, and we'll take all of you out to dinner afterwards. This is so exciting," Brooke claps her hands together and grins."

"Jake, I really appreciate you doing this," Haley smiles at Jake from the passenger seat of his mom's car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Jake glances suspiciously at the Scott beach house that Nathan was occupying while he stayed in Tree Hill.

Haley shakes her head, "we have a plane to catch and I'm not going to stay for long. I'm just going to tell him that he needs to either sign the papers or I'll take further legal action."

"Haley," Jake didn't like this, he didn't trust Nathan with Haley and especially not with the message she was going to deliver to him. "Please let me come with you."

"Five minutes Jake, that's it. You can even stand out here and listen for trouble, but I need to do this alone." Slowly Haley unbuckles her seatbelt and offers Jake a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine I promise." Cautiously she makes her way up to the front door, trying to fight back the memories that threaten consume her.

Once she's stopped in front of the door she turns to offer a smile to Jake that says 'see, I'm fine'. They both know it's a lie, she's a nervous wreck but this was something she needed to do. She couldn't let herself be one of those women that went back to their abusive husbands because they weren't strong enough to stand on their own two feet. Sucking in a deep breath Haley rings the doorbell and waits, silently listening for any sort of movement behind the door. She glances to the driveway and sure enough Nathan's rented car is parked there a brief glance at her watch reveals that it's just after noon. Maybe he was still sleeping?

Weighing her options Haley finally rests her hand on the door handle and after giving it a soft turn he finds that it's unlocked. Pushing the door open tentatively Haley steps in, "Nathan?" She prays that he's in a good mood, and with that thought in a rush all the emotions she'd pushed away from before sweep over. The uncertainty of whether he'd been in a good mood when he came home from work, if he'd yell or be extra affectionate. If he'd throw things, if he'd hit. "Nathan?" She calls out again, newly assured that she was doing the right thing. She's headed to the bedroom when she catches sight of the figure collapsed on the floor, "Nathan!"

**Sunday**

"Mrs. Scott," both Haley and Deb jump to their feet as a doctor comes into the waiting room, a sober expression across his face. "I'm Dr. Carmichael."

"How is he," Haley instinctively reaches for Brooke who's appeared beside her.

"Why don't you come with me to a meeting room and we can discuss your husband's condition, if you'll just follow me." The doctor's words are clipped and he turns to head down the hallway, all it takes is a look from Haley though for everyone else, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Deb and Dan, to follow as well.

"What's the matter with Nathan?" Haley questions when they've been led into a cramped meeting room where another, slightly older, doctor is waiting.

"This is Doctor Sutton, he's a neurologist at Silver Cross Hospital in Wilmington."

"A neurologist?" Dan asks the words as Haley sinks into one of the available chairs, in her heart she'd known it would be the worst news, she'd known since she'd seen Nathan's collapsed form in the kitchen so many hours ago. "What's wrong with my son? Why does he need a neurologist? He's always been perfectly healthy."

"Your son," Doctor Carmichael begins, "has had a minor stroke."

"A stroke? That's ridiculous, he's not even thirty years old," Dan's voice shakes and his fears are evident. Haley closes her eyes she doesn't want to hear anymore. Doesn't want to know what is wrong with Nathan to have caused him to have a stroke. Both Jake and Brooke take positions on either side of her to offer her the strength she's going to need to hear the rest of what the doctor has to say.

"We ran a CAT scan and found a mass at the stem of the spinal cord, that's why we have called Doctor Sutton in to consult."

"Are you saying my son has a brain tumor?"

"That's what we believe yes," Doctor Sutton finally speaks; his voice has a slow southern drawl that some might find comforting. "Mrs. Scott, are you aware of any health related problems with your husband."

Haley shakes her head struggling to find her voice, "no."

"Has he had any seizures?"

"No.I don't think so...I..."

"Nausea, vomiting, weakness, loss of feeling in arms or legs, lack of coordination, changes in vision, extreme drowsiness, changes in speech or personality or memory they are all symptoms of a brain tumor. Can you recall any of these?"

"No," Haley can't think straight, can't process anything that the doctor in front of her is saying. All she can think about is that Nathan is sick, possibly dying and she'd wanted to leave him. Had he known? Had he needed her and she hadn't been there?

"Wait, hold on just a second," Brooke speaks up, "changes in personality?"

"Yes," Dr. Sutton nods, "that is a very common symptom of certain kinds of brain tumors."

Brooke glances at Jake and his eyes tell her that he thinks she's on to something, "his personality has definitely changed, but I mean it's been a long process. A couple years even."

"We can't tell you anything about the actual type of tumor until we've done more tests, and we have to have Mrs. Scott's approval to do so. But it is possible that he's had a slow growing undiagnosed brain tumor. We need you to sign these papers authorizing the hospital to run the appropriate tests."

"Is he awake?" Haley asks disregarding the pervious words or the clipboard held out to her, her voice sounds faint and faraway.

"He isn't."

Brooke curses Lucas for not being here for Haley as she crouches down in front of her, "Sweetie, you have to sign the papers so they can further treat Nathan okay?"

"We shouldn't have left her," Brooke frowns as they pull into Jake's parent's driveway, "I mean she's a mess and."

"Hey, hey," Jake's voice is soothing, "she wants us to explain to Lyn what's going on with Nathan. You got a hold of Luke and he's on his way over there, right?"

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing," Jake opens his door and Brooke mimics the action, "Luke will take care of her, Peyton's there and so are Dan and Deb."

"Jake this is just awful," Brooke had been strong for the three hours following the meeting with the doctor; she'd taken care of Haley who'd pulled into herself. She had made sure that Haley understood everything that the doctors were saying, had helped her fill out the various paperwork but she couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Hey," Jake pulls Brooke into his embrace, "everything will work out."

"He can't die Jake, he can't. If he dies everything is going to fall apart and there will be no coming back from it." Brooke buries her face in Jake's neck and continues her speech muffled, "no matter how much of an ass Nathan is he's still a part of us. It's always going to be the six of us, always. Our lives are so intertwined. If he dies everything will be over."

"Listen, we don't know if he's doing to die," Jake pulls away slightly so that he can see Brooke's face, "we don't know anything yet."

"Aww isn't this a tender moment?" The voice behind Jake is chilling; he doesn't need to turn around to identify it because the look of shock on Brooke's face confirms it. "Are you two planning on having another kid?"

"Nikki," Jake turns slowly, he's not sure he wants to know why she is here or what she wants. Once he has turned around fully though and is facing her it's not Nikki that his eyes are focused on, it's the little girl beside Nikki. She's not a little girl anymore and she's tall for her age, make-up is brushed across her delicate pre-teen features and her light brown hair falls just beyond her shoulders. "Jenny."


	13. Chapter 12: 2017

**Hey there everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since the last update but here you go! This was written by Elena (typokween) who we all know is a great writer and she did wonderful things with this chapter! **

**Ch 12: (2017)**

_Dead on Arrival_

With a casual flick of a thumb her lighter ignited, its flame dancing before her very eyes as she brought it to her pursed lips. Peyton Sawyer lit another cigarette and greedily inhaled its toxins like a lifeline. Staring at her latest creation in front of her she felt a surge of rage and disappointment overcome her. Growling in frustration she grabbed a nearby cup of black paint and threw it at the easel full of resentment. Ruined. She kicked the stand and stood back to watch her art fall to the floor in distaste. Nothing inspired her anymore. Nothing mattered. She sucked back another long drag from her cigarette before smashing it into the windowsill beside her.

A slight humid breeze from outside blew across her pale face and suddenly Peyton was struck with an idea. Hands grabbing at the window frame she hoisted herself up and out the window and onto the fire escape. Arizona desert surrounded her; dry and empty... like her. She screamed out suddenly, shouting until it turned into loud gut wrenching sobs. No one would hear her scream, she was miles from her neighbors and she liked it that way.

Inside her phone began to ring and like always she ignored it. She knew all the conversations by heart now. If it was Haley she'd hear updates on Nathan's condition since the stroke. How the tumor was not completely gone and his physical therapy was improving so that he now walked with only a slight limp. She'd ask Peyton to come visit, tell her how big Brennan was getting and how Lynn was excelling in her ballet class.

If it was Brooke she'd hear the same and then have to lie and pretend everything was fine. She'd also fail miserably which was primarily why she now screened her phone calls. Brooke knew her inside and out and as much as Peyton would like to say that Brooke had too much going on in her own life to care about her, it was a lie. Brooke called everyday and everyday she asked how Peyton was and every time Peyton would say she was fine… Brooke would see right through her. "No. You're not fine Peyton, if you were fine you would answer my calls. You would visit more…" Brooke would snap clearly upset. It was at that point of their conversation where Peyton would end their little tête-à-tête, feigning exhaustion and promising a follow up phone call the next day. A call she would never make.

Lucas and Nathan never called. Ever. Lucas was too busy being tied around Brooke's little finger, and Nathan? He was too busy sitting on his ass feeling sorry for himself.

And as for Jake? Well, he never called anymore. She didn't blame him. Things hadn't been the same since she'd lost her son. _She_ wasn't the same. Besides, Jake was busy playing house with his Teacher girlfriend. She snorted and crossed her arms across her chest, staring out at the open desert. He had more important things to worry about anyhow, like Jenny. God, she needed another cigarette.

"_You've reached Peyton Sawyer. I'm not answering and if you leave a message I won't call you back so lets all save some time and hang up… BEEP!_"

"Peyton, this is my fifth message. You have a new buyer, he's prepared to offer you a shit load of money you don't deserve but there's a catch…" Her agent paused to take a deep breath, "He wants to take you out to dinner… Call me back. I mean it Sawyer, call me back or so help me I'll drive all the way out there and drag you kicking and screaming." _Click_.

She sighed and climbed back inside through her studio window. This was her routine. She would hole herself up in her isolated condo in Payson (a little joke played on her by her agent), Arizona for weeks until her art manager finally got on her case enough to make her leave. She'd then fly to New York and smile pretty for the rich buyers who paid ungodly amounts of money for her paintings, drawings, creations… _art_. She half assed everything she made and yet they still sold like hotcakes. Her agent couldn't understand.

"_Shit_." She cursed upon opening an empty pack of cigarettes. She was out. She'd have to buy more. Which meant she'd have to leave the house. _Shit_. The phone started to ring again, frightening her to no end. Shocked out of her daze she didn't think before picking up on the third ring instinctively, "Yeah?" She snapped irritated.

"And hello to you too sunshine." Her agent, Garrett Kristov, scoffed humorously, "Glad to see you're up and around. It's time Peyton got out of Payson! You have another art show in three days so I've booked you a flight on the redeye—"

"No." Peyton growled as she snatched up her purse and stalked into the nearest bathroom where she than began to dig through her bag adamantly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Garrett snorted, "So anyways, get your ass to gate 11 by 4 am. Do it or I swear on my life Peyton I'll drop you like a bad habit. I'm sick of your games and I'll rip your contract in half without thinking twice." He growled angry, "You're so talented and so beautiful, but your attitude sucks."

She found it, "Yeah well you're the one who begged _me_ to sign that damn contract. I could give two shits Gar." She said untwisting the small vial in her hands to dump the small powder into the spot between her thumb and forefinger. "Just a sec," She said setting the phone aside to inhale the angel dust through her right nostril. She repeated this process once more then sighed in a dream state, "That's better." She said to herself sniffing her nasal passages clear.

"And another thing, get your habit under control Sawyer." Garrett hissed, "Last month's little overdose scare was _not_ amusing. I had to make several calls to clean up the mess you made and to clear your name."

"Do you want a thank you?" Peyton snorted, a small giggle escaping past her lips.

"I mean it Peyton. Be on that damn plane." Garrett barked before disconnecting the call.

Peyton fell backwards onto the small love seat in the center of the room and closed her eyes. Life was so much more bearable when you were numb.

---x---

"Jenny, babe will you _please_ come and sit down at the dinner table?" Jake shouted in his most pleasant voice.

"Bite me!" The adolescent blondie with dark charcoal lined eyes snapped from inside her room. "I'm not leaving this room until _she's_ gone!" She yelled out referring to Livvie, the beautifully elegant blonde beside him.

"I'm sorry," Jake said placing his hand over hers, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time Jake, I understand her need for her father's attention. Maybe I should just..." She reached for her purse by the door.

"No!" Jake raced across the room to stop her, "Liv, don't. Please stay?" He touched her cheek gently and placed a small, delicate kiss on her plump soft lips.

She rolled her eyes with a blushing smile, "Well when you put it that way." She laughed and moved to sit on the couch.

Jake smiled back at her and walked towards the hall a few feet before stopping to turn back around, "Hey, Liv?" He said glancing at her sitting on his couch with all the patience in the world.

"Yeah?" She said looking back at him curiously, one hand poised to change the channel with the remote, the other curled into a fist under her chin.

He smiled again, "I love you."

She winked back at him with just as much admiration in her eyes as his, "I love you too." She grinned and turned back to the television.

Jake sighed and prepared himself for World War III as he walked to Jenny's room. His face falling into a grimace as he heard the loud angry Rock lyrics blasting through Jenny's stereo. She was so angry, all the time. Jake couldn't help but feel responsible. Maybe if he hadn't given up the search for her when Nikki first took off there could have been a chance for him to be in her life when it mattered most. Was late _really_ better than never? Opening her door he found his little Jenny sprawled out across her bed in skin tight low riding jeans and a barely there halter top. Cell phone glued to her ear she ignored his presence in her room and continued to chat with her friend as if he were invisible. Was this really his Jenny? Was this the little girl he had once rocked every night and sang sweet lullabies?

"What do you want?" Jenny snapped without looking in his direction.

"Get off the phone Jenny." He snapped back just as spiteful.

He watched her roll her eyes before whispering something rude into her phone and snapping it shut, "What. Do you want?" She growled sitting up in a whirlwind of bleach blonde hair and black streaks. Flipping her extra long locks over a shoulder carelessly she gave him a droll look, "What are you _staring_ at?"

_"Aww isn't this a tender moment?" The cocky voice behind Jake sent chills up his spine instantly; he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Based only on the look of shock on Brooke's face, he knew. "Are you two planning on having another kid?" She scoffed icily._

_"Nikki," Jake turned slowly, not quite sure he wanted to face reality just yet. But it wasn't Nikki he saw when he finally worked up the nerve to turn around. His attention shifted elsewhere. Eyes lingering on the one who got away. She wasn't a little girl anymore. "Jenny." He whispered._

_Nikki placed a claw-like hand over her daughters shoulder in a show of ownership, "Surprised?" She smirked evilly. _

_20 minutes later he was seated across from her at a table in an old diner. Hatred and shock pulsing through his veins and threatening to explode his heart. Beside him sat Brooke, her hand in his for support. Just seeing Nikki sitting there with a smug look on her face was enough to send him into a blind rage. He squeezed his hand over Brookes from under the table harder, her engagement ring digging into his palm. His eyes then darted across the diner in search of Jenny who was busy playing a round of Pinball not six feet away. In the short amount of time since he'd seen her he had found himself constantly checking to see if she was really there. _

_"I have a proposition for you..." Nikki started. _

_"Wait a second, isn't your _pimp_ supposed to be the one setting up your appointments? Or have you gone solo in your busy career of being a _slut_?" Brooke snapped angry, her eyes staring daggers at Nikki. _

_Nikki laughed, "Nice," She nodded greatly amused, "But why don't you go sit this one out and leave the grown ups to discuss things for once?" She tossed a few quarters onto the table, "Go play some video games or something." She teased. _

_"Brooke, no!" Jake jumped up to pull the seething brunette back down with great force. "She's not worth it." He said to her. _

_"Oh, but this is." Nikki grinned. _

"What are you staring at?" Jenny's annoyed tone broke Jake out of his daze. "Take a damn picture why don't you? Get out of my room Jake." She flopped back down to her bed in a pout.

It was difficult times such as these where Jake wondered just what kind of environment Nikki had raised his daughter in. She was rude, she was defiant and she never once called him dad. But he had to agree to Nikki's terms, it was the only way to ensure Jenny's safety and give him a chance to play daddy again.

The only catch was the deep betrayal he had bestowed upon one of his very best friends. Someone to whom he owed his life...

"_No freaking way." Brooke's mouth fell open in shock, "Jake, tell me you're not considering this." She scoffed, "This is insane! She can't do that." _

"_Those are my conditions." Nikki said crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. _

_Jake shook his head incredulously and asked Brooke to check on Jenny. "You're kidding." Brooke snapped upset, wanting nothing more than to smack the smug look from Nikki's well defined face. He asked her again with a pleading look in his eyes and turned to Nikki when Brooke was out of earshot. "The truth Nikki… Give it."_

_He sighed and witnessed as Nikki deflated before his very eyes. A frightened look twisting her face and a nervous twitch to her lips. "I need money." Her eyes darted towards Jenny. "And I need it before the end of the week. I'm in trouble Jake, and if they don't get their money they'll do something to Jenny." _

"_Whoa—wait—what?" Jake stood up so quickly his chair scrapped against the tile and fell backwards with a loud bang. He shook his head at Brooke when she gave him a worried glance and pulled his chair upright to sit back down. "What did you do?" He demanded, "And how the hell is Jenny involved." _

_Shoulders tensing Nikki's jaw tightened, "We ran scams. Jenny and I, and well… This last one didn't work out too well." She shrugged nonchalant, her cool and calm exterior pulling back up into place. _

_Jake's head drooped as he began to snicker, "You ran _scams_ with our daughter... I can't believe you." He shook his head and glanced up at her, "How long?" He asked, not wanting the answer. _

"_Not that long—"_

"_How long Nikki!" Jake shouted full up built up frustration. _

_"Since I left Tree Hill with her..." Nikki admitted shamefully. _

_His face drained of all color, "You... _Bitch_." He whispered unable to grasp the concept of a mother using her child as bait. He knew he hadn't been fooling himself when he assumed Nikki had no heart. _

_From across the table Nikki simply licked her lips and glanced around the room nervously, again. As if searching for something, or someone. He'd noticed since they first sat down, her constant room surveillances. She was worried, everything about her was tense and seemingly ready for anything. It frightened Jake down to his very core. "Look Jake, I fucked up. I need 15,000 dollars by the end of the week or he's going to hurt Jenny..." Her eyes clenched shut as she swallowed the lump in her throat. _

_He couldn't believe her, she had taken so much from him, and now she wanted more. "What was the scam." _

_This time she answered without protest, too tired to deny her mistakes any longer. "For the past 10 years I've been researching rich cheating husbands and using Jenny to make money off of them. I call and convince them to meet me in a public place, then I'll bring out Jenny and say she's their daughter. Then I black mail them for hush money." She sighed. _

_"And if they want a paternity test?" Jake questioned. _

_"I start to get loud until the guy starts to panic and throws money at me to shut up before someone overhears us." She shrugged, "I used Photoshop for when they got persistent about the paternity tests... But this last one..." She paused and looked back at Jenny, "He hired a private detective, and found out the truth. I swear I didn't know how he made his money. All I knew was that I saw a man having a good time at a club and that he had a wedding ring. I asked a couple questions, found out he made big bucks and was married... I swear I didn't know Jake, I would _never_ have done the scam if I knew it would put Jenny in and kind of danger." She started to cry then, angering Jake further. _

_"What did you do." He said without any sympathy for the tearful woman across the table._

_"I scammed a man who makes Tony Soprano look like Mr. Brady." She whispered and her eyes scanned the room once again. _

_His fists clenched, "You scammed a mobster for 15 thousand dollars Nikki! A _mobster_!" He shouted at her without thinking first, "God damn you Nikki!"_

_"No, I scammed him for ten, he wants an extra five thou just because." She ran a hand through her hair. "So are you gonna do this or not? 15 grand for Jenny. I can't be seen with her, he's everywhere Jake. Its not safe for her to be with me." She hugged herself, looking small and unsure for once in her life. _

_"I can't." He said bluntly, "I can barely afford to pay my damn child support for the twins." He stated truthfully, "You really know when to come into my life and fuck everything up, don't you Nikki?" he scoffed. His eyes glued to Jenny, his heart clenching. "If I could..." _

_"I'll do it." Brooke's confident voice had them both sputtering to their right. _

_"What? No." Jake grimaced. "Brooke—"_

_Nikki scowled, "You would do that? ...for me?" She shook her head in disbelief. _

_Brooke sneered her way, "No. _Not_ for you. I could careless if Mr. Mob Boss stuck bamboo sticks up your ass and had you swimming with the fishes two seconds from now." She paused to set a supportive hand on Jakes shoulder, "I'm doing it for Jake. For Jenny. _Not_ you." _

_"Brooke. _No_." Jake's tone was final. Brooke sighed and sat down beside Jake again, "Wait," Jake spoke suddenly after a long period of silence, "I know where I can get your money." He whispered, his eyes darting to Brooke, "You can't say anything." He said turning to Brooke who immediately agreed without knowing what she was saying yes to. _

_"Where?" Nikki asked skeptical. _

_"I've been running Nathan's Chicago branch for a little while now," Jake started. _

_Brooke gasped, "Oh my god. Don't even _think_ it Jake Edward Jagielski!" Brooke slammed her palm down onto the table, "Especially after what's just happened to him! The man is in a coma for gods sake!" She shouted heatedly. _

_"I know!" Jake argued, "But it's _Jenny_, Brooke. I'm going to pay back every cent. I promise." His eyes begged for her silence. "Please, I have to do this." _

_She gulped down the rest of her protests, ignored the sirens of danger that went off in her head like fire alarms and sat back in her chair quietly. "I hope you know what you're doing Jake. You're not the only one involved in this anymore. Just by sitting here I'm just as much to blame as you." She wiped the single tear that had slipped past her defenses and slapped his hand away when he reached out to reassure her. How would she ever be able to face Haley knowing what she knew?_

_"It's fine. I'm going to pay him back. No one will find out, I swear it." He rubbed his hands over his face exhausted and shameful, "Alright. I'll get your money. What now?" He asked the devil in Prada two feet away from him. _

_A tear trailed down Nikki's dark rimmed eyes as she nodded and thought about how scorching it was going to be in Hell, "I want to say goodbye to my daughter before we do this..." She said._

"Hello? Earth to Jake Jagielski! Hellloooo! Come _in_ Jake!" Jenny stood before him waving her hands about dramatically. She snapped her fingers in his face and laughed when he flinched, "You're so weird."

"Jenny, why do you hate Livvie so much?" Jake shook his thoughts clear. "She's been nothing but nice to you. She takes you shopping, she takes you places when you need a ride... Why are you so horrible to her?"

She shrugged and sat on the edge of her bed, "Because..." She popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth and stared back at him. He motioned for her to continue and she rolled her beautiful deep blue eyes, "Ugh. I just don't alright? God what's with all the third degree?" She scowled.

In truth Jenny knew exactly why she despised Livvie Reynolds. Jake was the only father Jenny Jagielski had ever known. Even if she didn't quite remember the days when he had apparently written her songs and sang her to sleep. His sweet words and the low strum of his fingers on a guitar sending her off to slumber each night as a baby. What Jenny would give to remember those days was priceless. She wanted so badly to fall back into that father-daughter pattern they has once had. She prayed for it every night and with Livvie always in the picture hogging him up, there was hardly enough time for just Jenny and Jake.

So yes, Jenny hated Livvie. It was plain and simple. Jenny did not want to share Jake. At all. Not with Livvie, not with Brooke and most certainly not with her two half-siblings. Emma was a prissy tomboy and Jonathan was clearly on his way to becoming a jock. Jake praised them both for their great academic & athletic achievements all the time. Jenny had nothing on them, and she hated that.

"There is no third degree, I just would like to know." Jake crossed and re-crossed his arms over his chest. "This conversation is ridiculous anyways. Jen, I know you don't want to hear this but I love_—_"

"Shut up!" Jenny's hands quickly flew up to cover her multiple pierced ears, "Stop talking! Shut up!" She screamed.

"Jenny, _stop_ it!" Jake warned, "Knock it off Jenny, I mean it!" He snapped jerking her hands away from her ears, "You're almost 13 years old. You need to start growing up little girl!" He shouted at her angry.

"I hate you!" She shrieked running for the door only to be blocked by Jake's arm, "Move out of my way! You're not even my real dad!" She cried, tears flowing down her scarlet cheeks with black mascara streaks ruining her perfect complexion. Her last statement hit where it hurt, stinging his heart. Receiving her desired effect, Jenny sucked in her sobs and stood taller, "Move." She demanded.

Jake blinked back at her, surprised at how quickly she had pulled her self together from a sniveling child to a defiant teenager. She reminded him so much of Nikki just then. "No." He said to her, his inner father coming out, "You come and eat dinner with me and Livvie or your grounded."

Jenny's mouth fell open in shock, "You're kidding me." She scoffed.

His head moving side to side, Jake crossed his arms again and put his damn foot down for once since bringing Jenny home. "These little tantrums of yours have to stop. I love Liv and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh, I see." Jenny's head bobbed up and down in understanding, "Alright then. When you put things in perspective like that." She shrugged, "I guess I'm just going to have to..." Jake's breath caught as he waited for her to cave and have dinner with him and Liv for once. "...stay in here and be grounded." The side of her mouth quirked as she held out her cell to him, "Bye now." She bent a finger at him in goodbye and flopped down onto her bed grabbing a school textbook, "I have a _killer_ math test on Monday. So if you don't mind could you please shut the door on your way out?" She asked innocently.

Jake slammed the door shut so tight every picture, mirror and wall decoration in the house shook on its hooks.

---x---

Lucas grunted as yet another softball caught him in his groin and soon he was slumped down in the grass in pain, "Okay... break time everyone!" He managed to choke out before his face turned beat red and the pain shot up to his stomach. "Oh... _God_." He buried his face into the grass.

How the hell had he been convinced to willingly volunteer to coach a girls peewee softball team? "Sorry Luke!" Emma called out as she ran into the stands to chat with her cousin Lynn.

Laughing the whole way over as she carried her year old son in her arms, Haley handed her brother-in-law an ice pack. "I told you to wear a cup." She teased, "Lynn's ballet class starts in 20 minutes so I gotta head out." She hoisted Brennan further up on her hip and held her free hand out for Lucas.

"Thanks," Lucas grimaced and half-allowed Haley to help up to his feet. Limping over towards the bleachers he sat down slowly and wondered why Emma couldn't just play basketball like her brother Jonathan. "Okay guys lets hustle up!" He clapped his hands together fully prepared to end practice for the day. His dignity as a man depended on it.

Looking down at him Haley was suddenly struck with an odd feeling of jealousy towards Brooke. She longed for Nathan to just show _some_ interest in their lives. Even if it meant agreeing to sit down at the dinner table as a family one night a week. Instead, Nathan sat on the couch, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other while Haley, Lynn and Brennan sat in the dinning room exchanging artificial pleasantries.

Haley was glad that Brennan was too small to feel the pain of being neglected by his father. Yet her stomach still twisted every time she witnessed the look of disappointment cross her daughters face each time she removed the fourth place setting from the dinner table. Yes, Brooke was lucky to have Lucas. Lucas cared, he coached a softball team for sake of a child that wasn't even biologically his own. Not that blood ties mattered of course, she was just bitter and tired of being the mother _and_ the father of the James-Scott household for the past year.

"Great pitching arm kiddo," Haley overheard Lucas praise his fiancée's daughter, "Maybe later at home we'll work on your follow through, huh? You know, so next time I don't have to go home limping?" He teased, his blue eyes filled with love and adoration as he pressed his lips to Emma's forehead. Yes, Haley was jealous. But after all Brooke and Lucas had been through she was also very glad to see them finally taking the big step together.

As if on cue, Haley's cell began to ring and the sound of a frantic Brooke Davis on the other end stopped her cold. "What do you mean they lost your dress? Brooke! You're getting married in three days!" She cried into the phone prior to moving out of Luke's earshot.

"You think I don't know that!" Brooke sobbed into her cell phone from the inside of her car outside the boutique, "I need you Hales. I'm freaking out and I need my maid of honor to come and fix this!" She cried.

Taking a deep breath Haley struggled to find control over the situation, "Okay, alright. This is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna drop Lynn off at her Ballet class and have Lucas pick her up afterwards. I'll have Luke watch Brennan while we figure things out. Stay where you are—no wait. Go to my house, it's closer. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." She promised, "Just… calm down."

Brooke sniffed back tears. "Okay. God this wedding is turning into a disaster! First my caterer tells me the shrimp is bad then my flower guy leaves the refrigerator open and all my flowers dry up into nothing, now this!" She ticked off her disasters one by one. "Maybe this wedding just isn't meant to be_—"_

"Brooke," Haley interrupted, "Stop being... _Brooke_."

"Okay. You be Brooke. I'll be the cool, calm and collected Haley James-Scott." She snapped back.

"I'll be there in a little bit. Just do what I said and go to my house." Haley laughed, "Byeee." She hung up and turned to Lucas, "Change of plans blue balls..." She teased.

---x---

Breathe in... Breathe out... In... and back out... This was the calming mantra Brooke Davis—soon to be Scott, repeated in her mind over and over again. Sitting beside Nathan Scott who hadn't moved in the last 10 minutes straight Brooke began to wonder who had more problems. Him or her.

"You know the TV's off... You know that. Right?" She asked him after 12 minutes of silence. He nodded his head continually staring at the blank screen "Ugh. I don't know how Haley puts up with you sometimes." She groaned and collapsed across his lap to rest her cheek on his knee.

"Neither do I." Nathan muttered bitterly as his hand instinctively brushed the hair from her face.

Twisting around to face the ceiling she glanced up at him curiously, "Why do you say that?"

He could think of a dozen reasons why. Reasons that kept him up late at night wondering how the hell he had come to be who he was today. He could remember nothing of the three months spent in a coma after his stroke. He blocked out the memories of the months to follow when he awoke and had to practically learn to walk, talk and eat all over again. He was useless to anyone and everyone now. Useless and depressed and those two things were not a good combination. Especially for a Scott.

"Nothing. Never mind." He shook his head and reached for the remote.

"Nope." Brooke quickly intercepted and hid the remote under her butt, "Can't get it now hotshot. You being a married man and all." She winked in a friendly teasing way. He playfully shoved a hand in her face and ruffled her hair. "Uh! Nathan!" She squealed and sat up in a huff, "You ass." She pouted, smoothing her hair.

"Good one." He snorted.

Her brow arched, "I could come up with something better if you'd like."

"Would it make you shut up?" He shot back.

"OoOoh, moody Nathan. Did someone forget to take their happy pills today?" She said immediately regretting it. "I didn't mean—"

"Yeah, you did." He scooted forward on the couch to leave.

"Nathan—wait." She pulled him back down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to lean her head next to his, "I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes looking at the blank TV in front of them. Wishing she could take away all the hurt and pain since before and after his recovery. He was miserable, and it was not only affecting himself but all those who loved him as well.

Brooke had begun to notice the steady decline in the interests in his everyday life. It started with him remaining silent and anti-social. Then it progressed to isolating himself from everyone he cared about. Never taking Haley out, never playing with his children and not caring about his business. Now he had finally hit rock bottom by never wanting to leave the house.

With her arms still firmly placed around him Brooke sighed sullen and afraid for one of her very best friends. "I really am sorry Nate. For everything."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

She slowly pulled away and sat back on her knees beside him, "You and Haley okay?" She asked playing with his hair, watching her engagement ring sparkle bright and pretty in the sunlight.

Again he shrugged, "You tell me. You talk to her more than I do."

Hazel eyes rolling, Brooke groaned in frustration from Nathan's constant negativity and smacked him upside his head. "Wake up already!" She growled, "If you don't stop this gloomy, broody version of the Nathan we all know and love you are going to lose Haley!" Arms waving about dramatically Brooke continued on in her rant, "Do you even know where you're children are right now Nate? Do you even care?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about my kids Brooke. You don't know shit about what I'm going through. So just… _Don't_. I love them with every fiber of my heart and soul. They are the _only_ thing that gets my sorry ass out of bed everyday." He snapped, jaw tensing and finger pointing.

She nodded in approval, "Good to know there's some of you left in there."

"Bite me." He scowled. "And as for Haley, I'm afraid that ship has sailed. There is no saving this marriage, is there?" he snorted in disgust, his eyes staring back at the blank screen once again.

His last statement had stolen the breath from out her lungs, "Excuse me?" She licked her lips nervously. Haley was due any minute and she needed to find out how Nathan felt before then. "What are you talking about Nat—"

"Don't act like you don't know." He sneered. "You guys are practically attached at the hip. There is no way in hell that you don't know." His eyes bore holes into her face, "Look me in the eye and tell me you have no idea what I am talking about." He challenged her.

Never one to back down Brooke obliged and began to feel her patience level drop like gravity. When all Nathan did was turn away in disbelief Brooke grasped his chin in her hand and whipped his face back around. "What the _hell_ is going on here Nathan." She demanded of him. Her tone so sharp and domineering that Nathan felt he had no other options but to tell her.

"I think Haley is having an affair." He blurted. Spilling a can of worms in the process. "God, I can't believe I'm finally able to admit that out loud." He blinked several times in realization, looking down at his twisting hands in his lap.

Head shaking, anger boiling Brooke jumped up from the couch screaming, "How _dare_ you say that about Haley! All she's ever done is love you unconditionally and all you've ever done in return is shit on her! _I'm_ the one who has to constantly reassure her that you'll come around someday. _I'm_ the one helping Haley out when she needs someone to pick up the kids from school because she's stuck in a meeting at _your_ business. So don't you _dare_ sit there and act like the reason _your_ marriage is failing is because of Haley and this alleged 'affair' that you probably just pulled out your ass!" She snapped infuriated, cheeks reddening.

"Nice speech, you practice that with Haley? You know, for when I finally worked up the nerve to bring the affair out into the open?" Nathan snorted.

The sound of an ear piercing slap echoed off the walls of the house as Brooke's palm connected with Nathan Scotts face. "You bastard. I don't even know why Haley sticks around anymore. You're not even man enough to get your ass out of the house." She shook her head sickened with his behavior.

Fingers lightly touching the sting on his cheek Nathan stood up to face her as well, "Are you mad because you truly believe Haley is innocent? Or are you just pissed off that she hasn't even told you?" Hand quickly darting out to stop her as she attempted to hit him once more he laughed bitterly. "I never took you for the S&M type Davis. You just went up a notch in my book." He smirked, eyes roaming up her body.

"Who _are_ you?" Brooke cried, tears threatening to spill over, "I hope Haley _is_ having an affair. Because being with you is worse than being with Dan." She jerked her hand free from his grasp and snatched her purse up from the coffee table before running for the door, "May god be with you Nathan, because he's the only one you got left now." She said before slamming the door shut behind her, running into Haley in the driveway.

"Hey! Where are you going I thought—are you okay?" Haley glanced at the door to the house and back at her best friend, "Did Nathan say something to you? Its his damn medications, they make him so moody and—"

"Hales, please stop defending him." Brooke whispered, "And no, I'm not upset because of him." She lied, "I'm… I'm just really stressed out over my dress and everything is just falling apart, and I'm late…"

Haley soon had Brooke in her arms and led her away from the house to her car, "Come on, I'm sure there's another wedding dress out there for you. We have two days to find one so hold tight." She winked.

"You're amazing Hales. Thank you." Brooke said setting her hand over Haley's.

"Hey, its my job as maid of honor." Haley smiled back. Backing out of the drive Haley's cell phone had begun to ring.

When Brooke reached to answer she was flung back in her seat from the harsh press of Haley's foot on the break. Hand dashing for her cell she quickly pressed ignore and set it back inside her pocket, away from Brooke's watchful eyes. A strange look covering her once confident face.

Cursing herself for allowing Nathan's accusations to get the best of her, Brooke had no choice but to wonder who the caller was. Why had Haley done so much to hide the caller ID from Brooke? Why had it taken Haley a whole hour and fifteen minutes to make to the house when she had promised to be no longer than a quarter of that time? Why had her hair seemed disheveled when normally Haley always looked so well put together?

Or most importantly, why wasn't Haley wearing her wedding ring?

---x---

"Peyton Sawyer." His voice was like a glass of ice cold water in the face. Peyton found her self spinning around ready to strike. "Oh, is that the kind of greeting you give to all your buyers? Or am I just lucky?" Chris Keller grinned back at the thinning blonde.

"What the he—"

"Uh, uh. I don't think profanity is the best way to say thank you for buying your latest piece of crap." His grin seemed to grow wider the narrower Peyton's eyes got. "What? No kiss? No hug, no _thank you Chris Keller oh sexy rock star musician!_" He grabbed at his heart and threw his head back in a laugh. "Oh, you're no fun." He sighed pulling out her chair, "Please, sit." The grin was back.

Surprising to them both, she sat without protest. "Why did you request dinner Keller? We don't even like each other." She scowled reaching for the glass of wine in front of her.

"Now you see that's where you're wrong Sawyer. _I_ personally have always had a fondness for you. You look very sexy tonight by the way." His eyes traveled up her body before he himself sat down across from her. "Order whatever you like sweet cheeks, Keller's loaded!"

Peyton remained pleasantly silent until after their orders were taken, where in she allowed her anger to get the best of her. Her hand darting across the table to grab him by the collar, she pulled him half way across the table, "What are you up to Keller? Haley's way beyond your reach now. Brooke's getting married to _Lucas_ in three days and me? I'm still counting the days until you drop dead." She hissed.

"Oh, feisty. Keller like." He chuckled, his hands gently removing her fingers from his shirt, "You need to get laid Sawyer. Let out all that built up frustration." He banged a hand onto the table, emphasizing every syllable. "That's where I come in."

She choked on her wine, spitting it out her mouth and all across the table. "You did not just say that to me with a straight face." She coughed into her hands. "Oh my god you're _serious_." She began to laugh. Hard.

"I don't see what's so funny. You're an attractive woman and I'm an _extremely _sexy hot rock star—"

"Keller, your music is considered rock/_pop_!" She rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, I have to go power my nose." She smirked at the irony of her sentence and stood up. "When I come back you better be gone." She snorted.

"I'll be waiting on pins and needles until you return." He grinned. She wanted to slap it off his face but instead walked away towards the restrooms.

Bursting through the door she quickly basked up against it and sighed. She could not believe that sitting outside that door was Chris freaking Keller. He looked good too. Damn it what the _hell_ was wrong with her? Twisting the lock she glanced under every stall to ensure her privacy before rushing over to the sink and pulling out of her purse her much desired, much _needed_ release.

Unaware of the line that had begun to form outside the door, Peyton leaned back against the giant wall length mirrors. Her skin felt as if it were tingling and her ears were thumping to the beat of her heart. She felt as if she could fly. She could remember a time when she could feel this way _without_ the drugs. Feelings safe, feeling wanted, needed… _loved_. But she couldn't exactly pinpoint _which_ boy had made her feel such a high.

Lucas? Or Jake?

Either way they had both succumbed to Brooke Davis. What was not to love about the cheerful brunette with the killer dimpled smile? But they had _both_ wanted _her_ first before they wanted _Brooke_. It was _Peyton_ who they dreamed about growing old with. It was _Peyton _that they kissed with their eyes closed and smiled when she walked into a room.

When had she lost them? How could she have allowed herself to lose both Lucas _and_ Jake to _Brooke_? The effects of the drugs filling her mind and whispering thoughts of deception and betrayal Peyton was struck with the need to take back what was rightfully hers.

Shoving the door open and shocking the group of women who had crowed around in wait Peyton pushed past them carelessly. Made her way back to her table, pulled Chris Keller up out of his seat by his collar and pressed her mouth to his hungrily. "If we do this," She said running her tongue along his bottom lips, chuckling to herself when he began to tremble. "You have to pretend to be someone for me." She whispered as she made her way from his mouth to his ear.

He grinned against her lips and pulled her closer to his growing lower half, "Baby, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be thinking of him…" He muttered into her mouth, replacing his words with his tongue.

She shoved him off and straightened her dress, "Do we have a deal?" She spoke somber, her dilated pupils giving away her state of intoxication.

He stuck his hand out in agreement and covered her cold small frail hand with his own strong warm one. "So, who will it be this time?" He pulled her close once again as he began to lead them out the restaurant. "Jake? …or _Lucas_?" His eyes took on a mischievous twinkle then, "I like playing Lucas." He mumbled before they ducked into the back of his stretch limo.

---x---

Things had started to look up, Brooke had found a dress that looked almost identical to her original design and was on air. It wasn't until Brooke had safely made it home that Haley allowed her self to relax. Lucas had dropped of the kids an hour prior to her return home and they were now sound asleep in their rooms.

The sound of the sports channel playing in the living room told Haley where Nathan was. She sighed and walked upstairs to their room to undress and get ready for bed. She was beyond exhausted. Having been dragged to every dress shop in the entire town of Tree Hill. Pulling her shirt up and over her head it barely hit the bed before the sound of her cell filled the room.

Rushing over to answer before it could wake the kids she flipped the phone open quickly, "Hello?" She muttered into the receiver annoyed that anyone would dare call her this late on her personal line.

"We have a problem." The male voice on the other end breathed.

"Eric?" Haley replied worried, "What is it?"

"I was looking over the numbers for the years annual income and there seems to be a large amount of money missing." He responded, "Hales, I don't know how to tell you this but it looks like someone has been dipping into the companies bank account. It says here a cash withdraw of fifteen thousand dollars was taken a little over 11 months ago." He sighed, sounding just as tired as Haley felt.

"Oh my god." Haley sat down on the edge of the bed in shock, "Who could have…" She stopped mid-sentence unable to fully grasp the idea that someone was stealing from her husbands company.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news. And… Hey, I know this isn't a good time but I really need to see you." Eric breathed and at that moment Haley could imagine him sliding his glasses down the bridge of his nose to rub his tired eyes. She smiled to herself briefly before shaking her thoughts clear.

"Eric, I don't think that would be very appropriate if I were to meet you for personal reasons." She said fighting to keep herself from giving into him. His advances were perfectly clear, he was interested and he knew how taken she was. Emotionally Haley knew she'd been cheating on Nathan for the past 9 months with Eric. Never able to take that next step by making their relationship physical Haley struggled to convince herself that she technically was not doing anything _wrong_ per say.

Her husband was emotionally closed off while Eric was so… _open_. Standing tall at a full 6 feet, Eric had a very well kept body that she had on occasion noticed when he lifted heavy boxes. His sandy blonde locks appeared soft and beautiful while his gentle honey brown eyes kept his image wholesome. He reminded her of Matthew McConaughey, and everything about Eric screamed perfection. But she was married, and the feelings that he stirred in her were wrong. She loved Nathan. She just wished she felt he loved her back.

"Hales, please." Eric begged of her, "I can't help the way I feel. I just can't."

Haley cleared her throat softly, "Goodnight Eric." She whispered regrettably and clasped her cell phone shut. Her fingers immediately moving to touch the gold band on her ring finger. Earlier Brooke had asked why she hadn't been wearing it and Haley had blurted out a random lie about washing her hands and forgetting about it. When in truth Haley just couldn't bare to feel its weight on her finger whenever she and Eric were in the same room.

But Haley James-Scott had bigger problems than a failing marriage and a possible affair… Someone was stealing from her company.

Someone who was going to pay dearly for their heartless betrayal.

---x---

"Peyton! Hey!" Lucas smiled happily upon seeing the blonde haired beauty walk through the doors of his favorite restaurant. "When you called and asked me to meet you here I must say I was beyond shocked. It's been almost a year since we last spoke and look at you, you look like a completely different person." He smiled humbly at her new appearance.

Honestly Peyton's new look scared the shit out of him. She looked thin, she looked dead. Her hair was pulled back tightly to her skull and straightened to look sleek, cool and sophisticated. She pulled off the whole starving artist look flawlessly. Her cheeks hollow and her eyes lifeless Lucas almost fell out of his chair in shock when she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up casually.

"Yeah well I feel I need to get something off my chest before its too late." She said blowing the smoke skyward. "Vodka martini, please." She said to the waiter the moment he paused at their table. "Luke?" Her brow quirked interested in his choice of order.

"Umm... w-water please." He stuttered.

She laughed huskily and crossed one leg over the other. Her short black dress with the plunging neckline riding up to show the smooth creamy white skin at her thigh. "So here's the deal. You're going to marry Brooke tomorrow and I think it's very chivalrous of you and all but..." She smashed her smoke out into the ash tray that the waiter had brought over.

"I don't think I understand you right now Peyt." Lucas played with his tie nervously glancing around the restaurant. The first thing Lucas decided he would do when he got home was tell Brooke exactly what was going down at this very instant. It was obvious that Peyton was not eating right and he knew how much it would hurt Brooke to know that her friend was in need of help.

Brooke. Just thinking of her could bring a smile to his face, he couldn't wait to say _I do_ in front of all his family and friends. He just wished that the other two most important people in his life, could look down upon him on that special day and bless his new family. He loved Brooke. He loved Emma, he loved Jonathan. He longed to slide that gold wedding band up Brooke's slim smooth finger.

The waiter had arrived with their drinks and Peyton waited until he was gone before she answered Lucas, "What's not to get? I admire your charity." She leaned back in her chair relaxed and seductive. Lucas had never seen her this way, a small smile played on her lips.

"My charity?" He sputtered, "Peyton, I _love_ Brooke. I've been waiting for this day my entire life—"

"There was once a point in this 'life' you speak of, where I do believe it was _me_ you imagined walking down that isle to you." She spoke leaning forward now, her hands palms down on the table between them, "I'm here to tell you that you don't have to pretend to love Brooke because you want to save her." She shrugged, "Everyone needs a little saving, but who's gonna save _you_ Lucas?"

"Peyton you're not making any sense, and why are your eyes so damn huge?" He questioned her.

She chuckled deep within her throat, remembering the three lines she did before meeting him. "Think about it Lucas. I'm giving you a no strings attached invitation here." She licked her lips, "My cars outside, and I have the presidential suite at the Sheridan hotel."

Lucas could not have been more shocked had Peyton Sawyer spontaneously combusted right there and then. "I… I can't be here." He stood up, chair falling over, "I can't hear this, I don't _want_ to hear this." He shook his head vigorously, "What the hell is wrong with you Peyton?" His eyes looked back at her incredulously.

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly slanting back into her chair, "The offer's still there and will be until you say I do." She grinned wolfishly, "Think about it." She winked. Who the fuck said Brooke had to have her cake and eat it too. She didn't get to have both Jake _and _Lucas. Not on Peyton's watch. She'd been holed up in her studio for far too long, alone and depressed.

Perhaps it was the drugs, perhaps it was feelings long buried, but Peyton Sawyer vowed to have Lucas Scott on his back by the end of that night… or the next.

---x---

He paced the room back and forth several times in deep thought. Who the hell did she think she was propositioning him like that one day before his wedding to her _best friend_! He stopped pacing and stood in front of the window of his and Brooke's bedroom. Haley has just pulled up into the driveway, rushing out to keep dry from the rain that had started to fall.

He rushed down the stairs to let her in, "Hey Hales. What brings you—Haley!" Lucas gasped seeing the state she was in. Eyes tearful and puffy, cheeks red and face contorted in pain he pulled Haley inside the house and into the nearest chair.

"Oh Lucas, oh god…" She cried harder into her hands.

"Haley for gods sake what is it?" Lucas kneeled down before her.

Removing her hands from her face she forced herself to look into his eyes, "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Brooke." She whispered.

He nodded, unable to refuse her, "Hales." He brushed the hair from her face, "What's wrong?"

She fought to control her sobs before being able to choke out her answer, "I think I'm having an affair." She blurted.

"You _think_?" Lucas scoffed, "Haley what did you do?" He murmured, shaking his head sadly. Nathan would be crushed, no matter how far the gap between them had grown Lucas still could not help but care for his younger half-brother.

"I slept with Eric." She choked out, "I promised myself I wouldn't allow things to get physical but then Nathan started screaming at me last night, accusing me of having an affair and the things he said were so _horrible_!" She cried further, "I swear I just went to talk, to tell Eric that I couldn't be around him anymore. But then one thing led to another and…" She sobbed, leaning into Lucas for comfort, "Oh god Lucas what have I done?"

---x---

"What do you mean you drove her away?" Brooke said, arms crossed on Nathan's couch. "Explain to me in detail what went down, leave _nothing_ out." She snapped.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "I fucked up okay? I haven't been taking my damn medication lately and its making me so moody and out of it." He admitted to her.

"Were are the kids?" Brooke asked, her first concern for Lynn and Brennan.

"They're at my moms." He exhaled noisily, "I think this is it Brooke, the things I said. I don't even know where that shit _came_ from." He blinked trying to remember what it is he even said, "But I think I actually kicked her out of the house." He muttered.

"Great. I'm getting married tomorrow and you decide to blow up on my maid of honor. That's just great Nathan. I _told_ you Haley wasn't having an affair and—"

"You see that's where you're wrong Brooke. Haley flat out admitted to it seconds before flying out that door." His finger extended to the wooden entry behind the stunned brunette. "She said that I was closed off and worthless, she said that I wasn't the same man she'd married. She said that she was tired of being ignored and that _Eric_ listened to her." He laughed, "Who the fuck is Eric anyways? _Huh_?" He kicked over the side table beside Brooke, sending her to her feet instantly.

"Whoa, Nate calm down." She backed away for the door, "You're really starting to scare me, okay?" She gulped slowly.

"Scare _you_?" Nathan advanced towards her like a predator approaching its prey. "_I'm_ scaring _you_!" He screamed, arms flung out at his sides, "I'm scaring myself here, Brooke. I'm completely and totally worthless to my family. My wife has given up on me, my kids won't come _near_ me. My brother won't speak to me…" He shook his head in amazement. "I'm him. I'm _Dan_… I'm my father." He stopped his pacing mid-step. "_Fuck!_" He roared sending another living room décor flying across the room.

Head shaking back and forth Brooke braved one step towards Nathan and paused, "You are not Dan, Nathan." She whispered afraid of his sudden violent behavior. "You just need a little help right now is all." She struggled to keep her tone even and calm. She flinched and retracted her steps back to the front door when Nathan's arm swung out to strike another object in the house.

He stopped before hitting the framed family photo on the piano to his right. Realizing what he'd done and was about to do, he slid down the wall at his back. "I'm just so messed up right now. I hate being like this. Not being able to do _anything_, having to take seven different pills everyday. One for my blood pressure, one for my muscle pain, one for the radiation used to shrink my damn tumor and _three_ for my depression and anxiety." He shook his head and looked up at Brooke who stood by the door, "I'm sorry I scared you." He muttered, eyes cast down to the floor, "I just can't lose her Brooke, I love her so much." He said on the verge of tears.

"Shit, Nathan." Brooke clenched her eyes shut and crossed the room to pull him into her arms, "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll help you, we'll get Haley back." She promised as she rocked him while he cried. Terrified of what the future held, her hand instinctively slid down to clutch her gradually extending belly.

---x---

"Don't worry Hales, I'm gonna help you. No one will have to know about this. I'll talk to Eric. Hell we'll have him transferred." Lucas snorted.

"I can't look into Nathan's eyes knowing what I did." Haley blubbered, "I can't."

"You will." Lucas held her face in his hands, "It was meaningless, it was a mistake."

"Could you lie to Brookes face?" Haley spat, "Could _you_ live with this _meaningless _mistake?"

He thought back to Peyton's offer and shook his head, "I honestly don't know." He sighed, "I have to tell you something Haley, since this seems to be our hour of confession." He ran a hand through his hair sourly. "I had lunch with Peyton earlier…" he continued on to tell her about everything that had happened. All the way up to the point where Lucas jumped into his car and peeled out the lot straight home to his beautiful bride-to-be.

---x---

It was supposed to be the best day of her life. It was supposed to be storybook, epic, wonderful… Brooke would have never in her entire life thought she would on her wedding day walk into a room to find her husband and best friend lip locked. Peyton clinging to Lucas like a lifeline and Lucas with guilt and shame written all over his face. This wasn't the way it was supposed to play out.

She should have known it wasn't meant to be. She had seen the signs and she had ignored them. Nothing was storybook about this wedding and the best part was yet to come. She should have known something was up when Lucas paused at the I Do's, his eyes darting to Peyton before settling in on her own. She had ignored it and clenched her jaw tight throughout the rest of the ceremony.

"_Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold…" His voice trailed on but Lucas could no longer hear his words. His mind kept going back to the sight he had seen just hours before. _

_Peyton. Drugs. Peyton was doing drugs. Peyton was doing drugs with Brooke & Haley's _children_ in the very next room. How could she be so careless? How could she still proceed to throw herself at Lucas on his _wedding_ day? His eyes darted to her in a rage so great and consuming he had missed his cue to say 'I do'. _

"_I-I do." He stuttered, wincing inwardly upon realizing he had been caught staring at Peyton. The entire church getting the wrong idea. He saw Brooke's jaw clench in anger and cursed himself for allowing Peyton to get under his skin. _

_When this was over he would tell Brooke everything. He didn't care if it could possibly ruin their long standing friendship. Brooke had a right to know that Peyton was spiraling out of control. "Brooke, please." He whispered and squeezed her hand after kissing her as his wife. _

"_Not now." She had growled, a fake plastic smile on her face for the crowd. _

"_Brooke…" He tried again as they waltzed down the isle of the church on their way to the white horse driven carriage outside._

"_I _said_ not _now_." She hissed digging her fiberglass French tipped nails into his hand. The other waving out to their friends. He saw Brooke's face fall at the sight of Nathan standing alone and to the side, completely isolated from everyone else._

_He tried to explain to her on the ride to the reception hall. But he had forgotten just how damn _small_ Tree Hill was and before he knew it, they were there. "Brooke, damn it _listen_ to me for a second!" his hand pulled her back into her seat. _

_Snatching her arm back her eyes turned cold, "Don't ruin this anymore than you already have Lucas. I said not now." She muttered, determined to make this marriage work. "So I'm going to pretend that you didn't just _stumble_ over your vows all the while drooling over my best friend _Peyton_! And I'm going to walk into the hall with a damn smile on my damn _face_ and we're gonna sing and laugh and dance and…" She started to hyperventilate then. "Oh my god, I can't breathe." She gasped, "I can't… I can't…" _

"_Brooke, baby? Brooke, you need to calm down… Calm…" Lucas breathed in deeply in a show of what he expected her to do. _

_She slapped him across the face, "Don't patronize me you son of a bitch." She panted between gasps of fresh air. "You don't get to patronize me right now." She shoved past him and jumped down off the carriage without help. Hefting her dress up into her hands she walked towards the church elegantly and with her head held high. Without looking back she waited for Lucas to join her so that they would enter looking like the perfect newlywed couple. _

"It's not what you think…" Lucas said pushing Peyton off him. "I was looking for you. I found Peyton in here snorting co—"

"I can't believe this." Brooke whispered, her eyes darting between her husband and best friend. If she'd been paying attention she would have seen the vial clasped firmly in Peyton's fist. "I just… I can't." She laughed sadly and back out of the room, "I have to go." She spun around to take off, running into Haley.

"There you guys are! We're about ready to cut the cake—hey… What's going on?" Haley looked from one sad and hurt face to the next, "Luke?" She asked confused, "Brooke?" She brushed the hair from the brides face with concern.

"Why don't you ask them," Brooke pointed bitterly, "Since they just can't seem to make up their damn mind about wanting to be together or not." Her voice cracked and she was gone.

"_Brooke? Come on baby, you have to talk to me sometime tonight! It's our wedding day!" Lucas shouted out into the darkness of the room he had seen Brooke enter moments before. Or at least, he had some _someone_ walk inside… _

_Slowly making his way towards the small light in the room Lucas stooped cold at the scene before him. Peyton's delicate fingers held on to the rolled up fifty dollar bill as she slid it across the small mirror on the table beside her. Her nostrils flaring to consume the magical angel dust at her tips. She sniffed once, twice… three times before looking up into the horrified eyes of Lucas Scott. _

"_That's twice in one day I caught you sneaking up on me." She smirked, rubbing her nose before dusting off her dress and standing up tall to wobble over to him. "Careful, a girl could get the wrong impression." She circled her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck to breathe him in, "You smell… _safe_." She whispered in a daze._

"_Peyton, we have to tell Brooke. We're going to get you help." Lucas tensed beneath her hold, as if under the watchful eyes of a poisonous rattle snake. _

_She laughed then, rubbing the side of her face against his like an affectionate fuzzy feline, "Oh come off it Luke. No one can help me. Hmmm…" She moaned into his ear, "You were always saving me…" Her breath at his ear sending shivers down his spine. She pulled back slightly, her face inches from his. _

"_Don't." He clenched his eyes shut, "Stop it Peyton." He gently began to push her away. "I'm married. I made my choice a long time ago. I'm in love with _Brooke_." He reminded her. _

"_So?" She shrugged and pressed her mouth to his._

"Brooke? Have you been crying? What's going on?" Nathan said hoping up from his seat at one of the many tables in the hall. His attention on her from the moment he witnessed her run out form one of the back room in a frenzy.

"I…I…" She sobbed into a hand and sucked in a deep long breath, "I have to get out of here Nathan. I really just need you to take me away from here right now. _Please_ Nathan, I can't…" She started to cry again.

"Hey, hey…" He held her shaking shoulders in his hands, "What happened?"

"There's no time for that right now okay? I just have to _go_! Right now!" She cried out and pulled him along on her way out the door.

---x---

Jenny hated weddings. Her mother Nikki had _loved_ them. She would keep Jenny up late into the night just talking about what she imagined her dream wedding to be like. Of course in each delusional scenario Nikki came up with, Jenny was never born yet. _'You would come later bunny. When mommy was ready.'_ She'd wink and curl her arms around Jenny tighter.

Feeling dizzy and light headed from the three glasses of champagne Jenny had stolen from random guest tables, she somehow managed to make her way outside. The cool night air of Tree Hill touching her face like the soft caress of a mothers hand. Jenny missed Nikki. As much as she liked to pretend that she didn't she thought about her every day.

She even missed the scams. She liked to get pretty things, new clothes, temporary father love. It was like a game, and in that game Jenny was the prize that was both frightening and exhilarating to the winner. She hiccupped and stumbled across the grass and onto the sidewalk. Who would have though just three glasses of the good bubbly could make her feel so alive?

"_Hey, bunny…"_ Nikki's voice whispered from somewhere across the street, "_Bun-ny! Come here sweetpea. Mommy misses you. Don't you miss mommy?" _

Jenny blinked several times and slapped a hand across her face twice. Whoa. That was freaky. Jenny vowed right then and there to never _ever_ drink again for the rest of her entire life. Emotions were a fickle bunch and she knew the tears would come soon but she didn't anticipate the effects the alcohol would have on her already chaotic feelings. She was sobbing within minutes and cursing her mother for leaving her behind.

"_Hey you remember that one day in the park with the big tall trees?" She asked and received a small nod in return, "We stayed all day until night time and watched the stars…" She covered her mouth to suppress an aching cry, "Think of me when you look at the stars, okay?" She wept silently in her hands._

"_Don't go, please." Jenny begged._

"_Mommy messed up bunny. I'm so sorry. Jake is going to take care of you now, okay? You be a good girl for him?" She kissed Jenny's forehead, "Jake may not be your daddy by blood but…" She paused as Jenny reached out to wipe away a few of her tears, "Thank you baby." Nikki smiled sad, "But Jake is your daddy. No one could ever love you as much as him and no one will ever love you as much as much as me." She kissed the tip of Jenny's nose, "Good bye bunny. I love you." _

"You _bitch_!" Jenny cried out into the open night, "How could you leave me like that? With _him_?" She screamed upset, "He doesn't love me! You said no one would ever love me as much as him and you _lied_!" She fell to her knees, dirtying her dress. "You scammed me…" She whimpered.

"_Hey, bunny…"_ The voice sounded again.

She knew she was drunk, she knew she was imagining her mothers voice calling to her from across the street. But those two simple facts did nothing to stop her feet from carrying her across the asphalt towards the wind stirred trees.

"Mom?" She paused mid-way across the street, shaking her head, "This is ridiculous. Jenny, you've lost your god damned mind." She chuckled which turned into a hiccup and then a giggle.

Bright lights blinding her she spun around and held up a hand to her face to block out the blinding brightness. _Hey, bunny…_ _Wanna play a game with mommy?_ No. She didn't, she was sick of games. Of scams. No more. She was done.

"_JENNY!_"

---x---

Brooke sat on her hands to keep them from shaking. She waited until Nathan had located the keys to the limo and sighed in relief for the first time that night as he gunned the engine to life. She just needed some time to think. Time away from all the lies and deceit that had gone down in that one room alone. She loved Lucas, she loved him so much she was willing to forget everything he'd just done. Surely there had to be a good explanation. But she just needed some time. Head rolling back onto the seat she turned to Nathan who slowly began to pull out the drive before stopping. She sat up.

"What?"

He gave her a look, "I want to know what happened."

"Drive and I'll tell you." She promised.

---x---

"You ruin everything!" Lucas shouted as he snatched his arm free of Peyton's grasp, "Get off me." He growled and stalked past Haley to look for Brooke.

Haley turned to look at Peyton with tearful eyes, "What have you done Peyton?" She asked cheerless and alone. Her arms lifting to her hug her body.

"I did what I had to do." Peyton said defiant and brushed past Haley to follow Lucas. _Strike two Sawyer. You ready for the final out?_ "Lucas!" She cried out and began to jog after him in two inch heels. Still feeling invincible from the drugs.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out after bursting through the back doors.

"Lucas!" Peyton stumbled down the hall to follow.

"Brooke!" Lucas ignored Peyton as he continued to search for his wife.

---x---

Nathan glanced back at Brooke in shock, "You're kidding." He scoffed, "Lucas loves you Brooke. He's my brother, I know." He said more to convince himself than Brooke. "I mean, we may not be on speaking terms as of now but," He shrugged, "and as for Peyton—"

"Don't even say her name in front of me right now." Brooke replied through gritted teeth. "I still can't believe…" She shook her head unable to finish her sentence.

His jaw clenched, "He's not gonna get away with this." He shook his head spinning the wheel around.

"Nathan—look out!" Brooke screamed.

---x---

"_JENNY!_" Jake cried out in horror as the black stretch limo careened around the corner towards his daughter.

"Dad?" Jenny whirled around, a mass of bright blond and dark black streaks.

"JENNY!" He hollered again and began to race towards the street where she stood stock still staring at the oncoming traffic.

---x---

"Oh _shit_!" Nathan jerked the wheel to the right, barely missing Jenny by inches. Tires screeching, the limo fish tailed before it came to a final stop. "_Fuck_, that was close." He sighed, panting and reaching out to see if Brooke was okay. Blue eyes glancing up at her face he knew it was coming before it hit.

"Nathan…" Brooke whimpered her once beautifully vibrant hazel eyes glued to the 18-wheel semi that headed their way doing 65 in a 35 mph zone.

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. They say you see images, beauty, wonderful things. Nathan saw Haley. He saw Lynn, he saw Brennan. Brooke saw Lucas, she saw Emma and Jack and a baby that she had yet to bring into the world. One hand grabbing for Nathan's outstretched palm, the other moving to cover her abdomen. She saw what could have been.

But then everything went black…

No one ever talked about that part.


	14. Chapter 13: 2018

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I went on vacation to San Diego for a week and didn't do anything with the chapter until just now. I'm SOOO sorry, but here it is. This chapter was written by Michelle (brucas188). Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 13 (2018)

_Lucas ran outside when he heard the screech of tires on pavement followed by a crash. He stopped in his tracks. There, laying on its side was the limo that he and Brooke would have been riding in a few hours from now. He froze praying to God that Brooke, his Pretty Girl, wasn't in that limo. Sirens could be heard in the distance and soon they were at a stop right beside the scene of the crash. The moment that they pulled Brooke from the wreckage was the moment that Lucas Scott fell to the ground._

Haley walking into the hospital room and awakened Lucas.

"How is she doing?" Haley asked sitting next to Lucas. Lucas sighed, looking at Brooke with all the wires and monitors attached to her small fragile body, before glancing at her stomach rounded by eight month of pregnancy. "She's the same. She's always the same."

"_Who's here for Brooke Davis?" The doctor asked coming out of surgery. Lucas stood up. "And you are?"_

"_Her husband."_

"_There is no easy way to say this but your wife, while we've managed to stabilize her, she is currently in a coma. Fortunately no harm was done to the baby—"_

"_Baby? Brooke was pregnant?" Lucas asked, mostly to himself._

"_Yes she is. But the thing is sir, we don't think that your wife will be waking up. At all. She's currently on life-support, right now that is the only thing keeping her and your child alive." Lucas was in shock. His wife, his world, may never wake up again, but yet there was still a tiny life growing inside of her. "…We can leave the life support on so that you can have a healthy child in another five months." The doctor finished._

"_Can I see her?" _

"_Yes you may." The doctor told Lucas, leaving them alone to digest it all. Peyton came up behind Lucas and put her hand on his back, her high long gone. Lucas pushed her hand away. _

"_Don't touch me. This is your fault, if you hadn't pulled that stunt, then Brooke and I wouldn't have been fighting, and she would never have stormed off with Nathan. Don't come near me, or her ever again. Do you understand me?"_

"_But Lucas I—"_

"_No Peyton. Its over. Our friendship is done. And so is yours and Brooke's. I know once she finds out what really happened she'll never want to deal with you again either. Just go."_

Haley placed a hand on Lucas's arm. She didn't say anything—what was there to say? Lucas placed his hand over her's, knowing what it meant - that she was there for him no matter what.

Peyton awoke from a drunken slumber. Since Brooke and Nathan's accident things had gotten steadily worse with her. Things were now so bad that her agent had dropped her last month and the only time she ventured out of her apartment was to replenish her alcohol or drug stash. Chris came from time to time and they still carried on with their little rendezvous if you will, each one leaving her feeling emptier then the last. It seemed that Haley agreed that this accident was her fault, and honestly she wasn't surprised that the petite blond hadn't called, since she and Brooke were closer then she'd ever felt to anyone in their "circle". Naturally once she heard Lucas's story, she decided to cut Peyton from her life as well.

Peyton staggered over to the kitchen table, cursing when she realized her bottle of tequila was gone. She looked up and saw her reflection in a little mirror she had hung on the wall. Her face was pale, her cheeks hollow, and her eyes sunken, deep dark circles underneath. Her lips were dry and cracked, they looked too red to be real, and her eyes, once so pretty and bright, were dull and empty - like she was dead on the inside. And in a way that's how she felt. Like she was dead.

And if she was completely honest with herself that was how she liked to feel. Because when she felt dead it was like she was numb inside. Being numb was preferable to the pain she would feel if she wasn't. The pain from losing her son, her precious baby boy, and the pain of losing her friends. She couldn't remember the last time she had received a phone call from Lucas, Nathan, Haley or Jake. Not that she could blame them. When she was numb she didn't have to feel the pain that she felt whenever she thought about her three dead parents—which in the past few years was quite often. And she never had to feel how painful it was to be alone—because that's what she was, alone.

"Lucas you'd better go home to the twins. I'm sure that they're missing you. I'll stay here until Jake comes." Haley finally broke the silence that had lay between them.

"Hales…"Lucas trailed off, looking at Brooke who was so lifeless and alone.

"Lucas, go. Even if she's not here her kids still need you." Haley said giving him a little nudge. Lucas knew that Haley was right so he stood, planting a kiss on Brooke's forehead, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I love you, Pretty Girl." he whispered. "I'll see you in a bit Haley." Haley stood, hugging him.

"Be careful okay?"

"I will. And thanks, Haley."

"For what?"

"Everything." Haley flashed Lucas a half smile.

"Anytime buddy. You know I'm here if you need anything."

"I know."

"Jenny! Dinner!" Jake called up the stairs where Jenny was sulking in her room. Since the accident things had begun to change between Jake and Jenny. Jenny still hated Liv with a passion but slowly during the past six months Jenny and Jake got closer. It started slowly, starting with Jenny not telling him to go away when he knocked on her door to say good night. Then she started asking for his help with her math homework and then finally she started sitting with them at dinnertime. She spoke only to Jake, or the twins when they were there, but then the twins would not be ignored. Jake took each day one at a time, thankful that Jenny at least came to sit and eat with them now.

"Daddy! Jack stole my CD!" Emma announced walking into the dining room. Jake groaned. He knew that they were trying to behave for him and Lucas. He also knew that they needed to be typical ten-year-old kids, even if the doctors didn't expect their mother to ever wake up.

"Jack give your sister her CD back. You should know better." Jake's tone was scolding as Jack followed Liv into the dining room carrying dinner.

"I just wanted to see it," Jack mumbled as Jenny walked into the dining room.

"Hey, _Dad?_" Emma asked, emphasizing the word dad just to piss Jenny off.

"Yeah?"

"Is Lucas coming to take us home tonight?" she continued shooting a look at Jenny. Sure her mother was very sick and she and her brother bounced back and forth between their father's and mother's since no one wanted to leave Brooke alone, but at least she had parents and she never missed an opportunity to throw this in Jenny's face.

"Yes he is. He should be here soon so eat quickly." Jake instructed sitting down.

"Jake, can you pass the potatoes please?" Jenny asked. Jake complied even though they were seated across from one another. "Thanks."

"Jen, you want to come with me to the hospital tonight? Just for a little while. I could use some company." Jenny shrugged her shoulders. Truth was she liked spending time with Jake, and Brooke didn't annoy her as much as everyone else. And she did feel bad for her. That and she felt guilty since Nathan had been swerving to avoid her. She felt like if she had never come back then this whole thing would never have happened. But she never mentioned this to anyone. She was used to keeping things to herself—it was what she had done all those years with her mother.

Plus she already knew what Jake would say to her. He'd tell her that it wasn't her fault and that there was nothing that could have been done to prevent it. She didn't want that comfort, she didn't _deserve _that comfort. So she forced herself to live with the guilt.

Haley looked up as Jake and Jenny walked into the hospital room.

"Hey Haley." Jake smiled.

"Hey you too. Take care of her, I have to get home so I can bring Lynn to dance class." Haley smiled. "Take care Tigger. Um Jake can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah. Jenny I'll be right back." Jake replied following Haley out into the hall. "What's up Hales?"

"Well, I've been checking out the financial records and it seems like $15,000 of the company's money has gone missing. Now I'm not blaming you or anything, but if you could look into it and see what you can find out I'd greatly appreciate it." Jake froze. He didn't think that Haley would ever find out. Between her worrying about Nathan, then after the accident and Nathan coming to his senses and getting therapy, he just didn't think that Haley would have the time to worry about it. "Jake are you okay?"

"Umm yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just tired with everything, ya know?"

"Yeah I know. So listen, can you check that out for me?"

"Uh yeah, I'll see what I find out."

"Thanks. Take care Jake." Haley said, hugging him.

"You too Hales." He headed back into the hospital room where Jenny was waiting.

"Umm Jake, I'm going to go get some coffee do you want some?" Jenny asked.

"No thanks I'm fine Jen thanks." Jenny smiled a weak smile before going out the door. Exhaling, Jake took Brooke's hand into his.

"So I know you don't need this right now but I'm officially in some serious shit Brooke. You were right, I shouldn't of taken that $15, 000. Now I have no idea how I'm going to replace it without Haley finding out. I wish that you were here, you always knew what to do."

Jenny stood outside the door of the hospital room, listening to what Jake was saying. She knew that Jake didn't have $15,000, but she knew how she could help him get it.

Nathan checked his watch. If he was going to do this he had to do it soon because Haley would be arriving home any minute. Exhaling as he picked up the phone, he dialed Peyton's number in Arizona and waited for her to pick up. He got the machine.

He'd felt terrible ever since the accident as he liked to call it. Here was Brooke, who had so much going for her, who tried so hard to make sure the people around her were well and happy, laying comatose in a hospital bed - probably never going to wake up again. She had so much life in her - it just wasn't fair. Then there was him, who at the time would have loved to switch places with her, because she deserved to live and the truth was, with all the shit he's pulled in his life - he didn't. He was just waiting for Haley to realize that and leave him alone, again.

"Hey Peyton, its Nathan. Listen they'll be doing the C-Section on Brooke next Monday and then they'll be umm… I guess they'll be pulling the plug on her life support. So, yeah. If you can get out here it would be…something. Bye." Haley walked into the door.

"How is she?" Nathan asked wiping the guilty look off of his face.

"She's the same." Haley's eyes were sad as she came to him.

"Of course she is. "

The next morning Lucas walked into the hospital room to find Jake was sleeping in a chair. The four of them had devised a schedule so that neither Brooke or the kids were ever alone. Hearing Lucas enter Jake woke up.

"Anything change?" Lucas asked hopefully. He was always hopeful when he asked. Hope was all he had left.

Jake sighed. "Does anything ever change?"

"No. The twins are at school. Haley said she'd pick them up if you want to come back again later."

"Thanks, umm, I'll see you in a bit." Jake said, patting Lucas's back. Once Jake left, Lucas sought out a nurse to set up a VCR in Brooke's room. Last night after picking up the twins he'd arrived home to find a package from Mouth on his doorstep. It turned out to be a tape from their wedding and then clips of them from through out the years. He decided that Brooke needed to see, or at least hear this, before they pulled the plug on her on Monday.

Placing the tape in the VCR he took his seat next to her, holding her hand and watched.

"_So Haley, tell Lucas and Brooke your thoughts on their wedding." Mouth said from behind the camera. _

"_First of all its about damn time you two got your act together. But I hope you guys are happy, the happiest you've ever been. We've always known you two were meant for each other. We just had to wait for you to figure it out. Seriously though, I love you both, and I wish you all the love and happiness in the world." _

"_Jake got any words for the newly weds?" _

"_Well, first off, congrats guys! I'm happy for you. Second, Luke, its always been you that she's wanted, and Brooke, he's always wanted you. Don't forget that guys. Things will probably get tough periodically, but remember that you two have waited so long for this, you deserve this. So when things do get tough, or even when things are happy, hold on to each other and never take things for granted, especially your love for each other."_

The tape went on to interview various guests at the wedding, all wishing them best of luck and congratulations then at the end, the very end, there was a picture of them at the cabin, standing on the porch, his arms around her waist, looking at each other, just so in love, and absorbed in each other. It was like no one else existed.

Stopping the video, Lucas looked over at Brooke, his Brooke, and started to cry.

"Brooke you have to hold on, you have to wake up. I love you so much and I don't think that I will be able to do this without you."

Jenny knocked on Jake's office door. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"That's because I didn't. Where did you go last night anyway?"

"That's not important. I heard you talking to Brooke."

"You did?" Jake asked panic rising inside of him.

"Relax…dad, here I got the money for you."

"How did you manage that?"

"That's not important either, put it back before Haley puts two and two together. I've got to get to school."

Peyton walked the halls of the hospital Brooke was in. When she'd heard Nathan's message, she had left a quick message on Chris's phone and taken the first flight out to Chicago. Pausing behind the closed door of room 241, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering. There, with his head on his wife's rounded belly was a crying Lucas. He wiped his eyes as he looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, anger pulling his features taunt.

"Please Lucas, I just wanted to see her before they pulled the plug."

" No, you don't get to see her. This whole thing was your fault. My wife, the mother of my child is laying in that hospital bed because of your fucking stupidity! You do not get to ease your conscience about this one Peyton! Get out of here, I don't ever want to see you again! Do you hear me?"

Shocked at Lucas's outburst, Peyton slowly walked out of the hospital room, shooting one last look at Brooke, lying in that bed so lifeless. Brooke Davis, well Brooke Scott technically, looking lifeless. It was almost ironic.

She drove back to her hotel and opened a mini bottle of liquor to drown out the pain of seeing Brooke, knowing it was her fault. She emptied bottle after bottle before stumbling into the bathroom and picking up a razor. If they never wanted to see her again, she'd make damn sure that they never would - ever. This would take care of everything—her dependencies on drugs and alcohol, her loneliness and pain - just everything. She slashed the razor across her wrist, feeling the pain wash over her. This was it. She would finally be free of the hell that she lived every day. Blood streaming down her arm, she cut the wrist again before moving to the other. She welcomed the blackness as she slid to the floor.

Lucas glanced up at the clock, in five minutes they would be performing a C-section on Brooke. Within an hour he was going to be a father, and within 48 hours, he might be a widower. 'Please, Brooke. Please wake up. I need you, the twins need you and this baby needs you.' Lucas silently prayed. Nathan, Haley, and Jake were all in the waiting room awaiting any news. The doctor waved Lucas into the operating room, and he stood at Brooke's head holding her hand. The doctors performed the surgery and pulled out a baby, a healthy crying baby.

"Congratulations Mr. Scott, it's a boy." Lucas smiled at the baby before the nurses swept away. He was happy, but at the same time he was terribly sad too. His son might never get to know his mother.

Lucas walked out into the waiting room where Haley, Nathan and Jake all stood as soon as they saw him.

"Well?" Haley asked.

"It's a boy." Lucas replied.

"How is she?" Jake asked.

"The same, no response to anything." Lucas explained.

"What's…what's his name?" Haley asked softly.

"Davis Keith Scott. After the two people I loved most in this world."

"What's going on?" Peyton asked groggily.

"You've lost a lot of blood miss." Theparamedic explained. Inside her head Peyton cursed, so she'd failed at this too. Why wasn't she surprised? That was when she noticed someone else standing by the gurney.

"Chris?" She whispered.

"I'm right here Peyton. And I'm here for you." He replied.

Peyton managed a weak smile. As the world began to go black again she realized that she wasn't as alone as she'd thought she was.

Seconds seemed to tick by like hours to Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Jake as they each said their goodbyes to Brooke. The twins had been brought in a day earlier, after Jake explained that she might not be waking up after all. They'd said a tearful goodbye to their mother and then went home where they had been up all night crying, while Jake held one in each arm. Nathan, Haley, and Jake had each already said their goodbyes and now they waited tearfully in the waiting room while Lucas said his. Then the doctor would come and pull the plug on the life support machines that had kept her alive all of these months.

Little Davis had been brought in so he could meet his mother and Brooke could meet him. Deep down Lucas was hoping that the baby would magically help wake Brooke, but it hadn't worked. Now he was faced with the task of saying goodbye to the woman he had loved for most of his teenage and all of his adult life.

"God, Brooke. I don't want this to be some long drawn out thing. But know this Pretty Girl, I love you, and I have always loved you. Even if it didn't really show at times. You will always be the girl for me Brooke Scott. I could never love anyone else as much as I have loved you. You're my world, and I will always remember you. I love you." He turned and headed out the door. He waved the others in and shortly after Dr. Evans walked in. Taking a deep breath he prepared to pull the plug. This was never an easy thing to do and in this case it seemed harder since the patient was so young.

Nathan had his arms securely around Haley and Lucas was holding Brooke's hand in his own. The doctor pulled the plug and Brooke's heart continued to beat for a few moments with steady "beeps" every second. Then the monitor flat lined with one long beep.


	15. Chapter 14: 2019

Hello all! I wanted to apologize for the lack of updating recently. Between the board moving and my relocating to Texas (and the subsequent loss of internet for about 2 weeks) I've been a bit overloaded. But here's the chapter and I promise that we will be back on track with the updates. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and remember that we crave and live for comments!

**Chapter 14 (2019)**

"I still can't remember that night and it's driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can go on not knowing. I know that you keep saying that I'll remember in time, but I don't want to wait. Everyone walks on egg shells around me, afraid that they might say something about that night. Do you know how hard it is to continuously be treated like a child? To be told that it's for your own good that they won't tell you something?" She shook her head as she brought her hands to her face. "How do they know what's good for me? Don't you think that I should be able to decide what's best for me? I'm not something fragile that's going to break. When is everyone going to realize that? Why can't they just tell me what happened?"

Dr. Stone shook his head. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"As many times as it takes until someone tells me what I don't remember." She wiped the tears from her face as she met his eyes. "This isn't fair."

"How many nervous breakdowns have you had since you started seeing me?"

"I don't see how that's of any relevance."

"How many?"

She looked down at her lap. "Four."

"And what caused those breakdowns?"

"Trying to force myself to remember." She sighed. "I just want to remember and I'm afraid that the not knowing is going to cause me to have another breakdown. I'm missing an entire day of my life. I've been seeing you for a year and you keep telling me the same thing. I'll remember when it's time. You can't force the mind to remember. Okay, that's all good and well, but people know what happened! Why can't they just tell me?"

"Someone telling you would be forcing your mind to remember. It could cause another breakdown. Is that really what you want?"

"I want to remember, damn it!" She grabbed a glass from the table, throwing it against the wall. She watched as it splintered into pieces before whispering, "I'm tired of not remembering."

"Well, our time is up for this session," Dr. Stone said as he glanced at his watch. "We'll talk about this some other time."

"That's what you always say." She wrinkled up in nose.

He shook his head. "Don't you have a party this weekend?"

Her face softened. "Yes. It's Jenny's sweet sixteen. She's growing up so fast. I remember when Jake first brought her around us in high school. That was a long time ago."

"Well, we'll talk about someone telling you about that night on Monday. Let's see how you do at the party tomorrow. If you do well we'll see about maybe – and I want to make sure you under the emphasis on maybe – letting someone tell you."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you Monday Dr. Stone. And thanks…" She paused at the door. "I'm sorry about the glass."

"That's okay. I'll make sure to give you a plastic one next time."

She laughed as she swung open the door. When the door opened his eyes raised from the magazine. "How did it go?"

"About the same as usual." She shrugged. "I just wish that I could remember."

Pain flashed in his eyes, going unnoticed by her. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice it. "Brooke, Dr. Stone has told you numerous times that you will remember when you're ready to remember."

"I know. I know. I just hate that I don't remember our wedding day." Brooke slipped her hand into his as they headed to the car. "But I don't want to talk about that now. Let's go get the kids from Jake's."

Lucas nodded as he opened the door for her. Sometimes he hoped that she would never remember that night, but at the same time he hated seeing her like this.

"Jake! Brooke and Lucas are here." Livvie stuck her head into the bedroom. "You should come down and say hello."

Jake looked up for wrapping Jenny's presents and smiled. "I will in just a second." He paused. "Will you come in here real quick?"

"Sure, what's up?" She pushed the door shut just in case Jenny walked by. She'd hate for her to see her gifts and have the surprise ruined.

"So I've been doing some thinking."

"You might want to be careful with that," she said playfully as she sat down next to him on the bed. "I'd hate for you to hurt yourself."

Jake rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'm being serious here, Liv." He took a deep breath. "We've been seeing each other for quite awhile and I think that it's time that we took the next step."

"What!" Her eyes widened.

"Liv, will you move in with me?"

Her breath escaped in a loud rush. "Oh."

"Well?"

Olivia laughed. "I thought that you were going to propose for a second there." She touched his hand lightly. "I got a little scared for a minute."

"Sorry. I didn't even think about how the beginning might sound." He gave her a crooked grin. "So are you going to answer the question or not?"

The smile faded from her lips. "Are you sure this is what you want? It's going to cause problems with you and Jenny."

"This is what I want." He leaned over and kissed her. "And Jenny will have to deal with my decision. I am the adult and she is the child. I love you Liv and I want to share my home with you."

"Oh, Jake!" Livvie threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, too. And yes, I'll move in with you."

Jake smiled as he pulled her closer, their lips meeting again.

Haley sat and watched as Nathan played with Lynn and Brennan in the backyard. Ever since his and Brooke's accident, Nathan had become more of himself again. He doted on her and the children, making sure that they knew that he loved them.

And the more and more he doted, the guiltier Haley felt. She still hadn't told him about the affair with Eric. Each time she'd gone to tell him, something else had come up. And now so much time had passed she had to wonder if it was even worth telling him.

When she and Brooke had talked, Brooke had told her no. She'd told her that too much time had passed and now there was no point. All it would do is hurt both of them and for what? So that she wouldn't have to lie anymore? Her once again perfect family would be destroyed. Was it worth it or should she continue to keep it to herself, the guilt eating away at her?

A knock at the door pulled Haley from her reverie. She glanced out the window again, waving at Brennan who had caught sight of her before heading to the door. She didn't bother to check the peephole, just swinging the door open. Her jaw dropped when she saw who stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey babe." Chris Keller shot her a smirk.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Chris Keller have come to visit our friends."

"Mr. and Mrs.?" Haley glanced over Chris's shoulder and was once again speechless. "Peyton?" She glanced back at Chris. "You and…What the hell are you doing here?"

Peyton wrung her hands together as she looked at the ground. What had she been thinking coming here? She knew that everyone probably still hated her.

"They're here because I invited them here." Nathan stepped up beside Haley, Brennan in his arms.

A forced smiled slid onto Haley's face. "Well, in that case – welcome." She stepped back from the door. "Come in. Come in." Her eyes slipped to the suitcases that Chris picked up. "Oh, are you staying for long?"

"They're staying for the weekend. I thought that I told you. Peyton wanted to be here for Jenny's Sweet Sixteen." Nathan kissed Haley lightly on her head as he handed her Brennan. "I figured that since we had plenty of room they might as well stay with us." He turned to Chris, shaking his head. "Keller." He shot Peyton a grin before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Hey, Pey. You look good." He smiled down at her as he pulled back. "Did I hear what I think I heard? Mr. and Mrs. Keller?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, we headed to Vegas Wednesday night and eloped."

"What made you decide to do that?"

Chris stepped forward, wrapping a protective arm around Peyton. "When we found out that we had a bun in the oven."

Peyton's eye lit up as she smiled. "We found out Tuesday and Chris thought that it would be better if we eloped. I'm about three months along. I should start showing anytime now."

Nathan hugged her tightly again. "Congratulations! I know how much you wanted children." He turned to Haley. "Isn't that great?"

Haley gave them a genuine smile. "That is awesome, Peyton."

"Thanks." Peyton's entire face glowed, wiping away the sadness that was usually so prominent.

"C'mon, guys. I'll show you your room. We'll make sure that it's away from the rest of the rooms so that you can have your privacy for the honeymoon." Nathan chuckled as he led the couple up the stairs.

"Hey, Nate?" As he paused to look over his shoulder, Haley forced another smile. "I need to talk to you as soon as you finish. Some details about Jenny's party."

"Oh, just do what you think is best."

"No, Nate. I really need your help with this one."

"Okay, Hales. I'll be down in a few."

Haley spun on her heel and headed for the phone.

"Hey, Brooke. Lucas." Jenny shot the pair a small smile.

"Hi, Jenny. Are you looking forward to your party tomorrow?"

Jenny nodded, a small smile on her lips before she remembered herself. "Yeah, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

Brooke grinned, remembering the rebellious teenage years. "Well, I have something for you. An early birthday present."

"Oh, yeah?" Jenny gave her a small smile.

Brooke handed her a wrapped box. "Why don't you open it now?"

Jenny nodded as she took the box and quickly opened it. Her eyes lit up as she lifted the lid off of the box. "This is for me?"

Brooke nodded. "Sure is. An original Brooke Davis-Scott. It's a one of a kind design for your party."

"Thank you Brooke." Jenny's eyes shone with unshed tears.

Emma ran in at that moment. "Mom!"

"Emma." Brooke smiled as her daughter threw herself into her arms.

"What's that?" Emma turned her attention to Jenny.

Jenny held up the slinky black dress. "It's a dress for my party."

Emma glanced at Brooke. "Did you make that for her?"

Brooke nodded. "I sure did."

"Why?" Emma turned up her nose. "She's not your daughter. Why does she get a dress when you've never made me anything?"

"Because it's her birthday, sweetheart."

"You're only doing this because you feel sorry for her." Emma turned her anger on Jenny. "They just feel sorry for you because you have no father or mother. They feel bad for you because no one wanted you!"

"Emma!" Brooke was shocked. "What is wrong with you?"

Jenny turned and ran from the room as tears began to stream down her face.

Brooke glanced at Lucas. "Luke, can you deal with Emma for now? I'm going to talk to Jenny." She glanced at Emma. "We WILL talk about this later." She shook her head as she followed after Jenny.

Lucas turned to Emma. "What has gotten into you lately, Em? You've become so mean spirited."

"I don't care what you think. You're not my dad."

"It doesn't matter if I'm your dad or not." Lucas shook his head. "I'm your stepfather and you do have to respect me. And do you really think that your father would approve of how you're acting?"

"She knows that I don't approve." Jake appeared, Davis in his arms and Liv and Jack in tow. "Emma, what I want to know is why you feel the need to torment Jenny. What has she ever done to you?"

Tears had begun to fall down her face. "She came to live here! We never get to see you as it is and now Jenny takes away the time that used to be mine and Jack's! She's not even your daughter."

Jack ran over to his sister and put his arms around her. "Shhh, Em. Shhh…"

Jake shook his head. "Jack, let go of your sister." He turned to Liv. "Will you take Davis and Jack out of here so that Lucas and I can talk to Emma?"

"Sure." She took Davis and put her arm around Jack. "C'mon, kids. Let's go play outside."

Jake took Emma by the arm and sat her on the couch between him and Lucas. "Em, you know that we all love you, don't you?"

Emma shrugged as she stared down at the ground.

Lucas took her other hand. "Look, Emma. I know that you've had to go through a lot the last two years with your mom and you've had to keep a lot in. You don't have to do that anymore."

"You've got lots of people that you can talk to. You've got me, Liv, your mom and Lucas. When something like this is bothering you, you need to talk to one of us." Jake sighed. "I'm sorry that you feel that Jenny has taken away time with me, but you can't treat her like that. It's not her fault."

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry, daddy." She turned to Lucas. "Sorry Luke." She stood and headed for the door. "I'm going to find mommy and Jenny."

Jake shook his head after she left the room. "I never saw that one coming."

"We've all been focused on Brooke for so long that I think we may have ignored some of the kids' problems." Lucas sighed.

Brooke stepped into the room at that moment, Davis in her arms. "Hey, Jake. Sorry about the drama. Emma's apologizing to Jenny now." She looked behind her. "Jack stop being a monster and come on. It's time to get out of daddy's hair and go home." She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the guys. "Those kids are driving me crazy." She snickered. "Okay maybe not the best choice of words there, huh?"

"Brooke! You shouldn't joke about that!" Jake frowned.

"Why not? It's the only way to be able to deal with it." She turned to Jack and Emma as they walked in together. "Okay guys. Let's go home. Jake, we'll see you tomorrow."

As they climbed into the car Lucas noticed that he had missed a call and now had a voicemail. He quickly dialed the number and listened to the frantic message.

"So, what's up Haley?" Nathan strolled into the kitchen, a grin on his face.

"How dare you invite her into our home? And for Jenny's party? Are you crazy? Lucas is going to kill you! And did you think about poor Brooke? What happens if seeing Peyton causes another breakdown?" Haley's face was flushed with anger. "And why didn't you talk to me about it first?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't talk to you about it. I knew that you would freak out."

"Well of course I'd freak out. Do you remember what caused Brooke to take off from her own wedding? Do you remember all of the problems that Peyton has caused?" Haley shook her head. "You don't even care that it bothers me that she'd under this roof, does it? I don't want drugs in my house, Nathan! I don't want my children around that. Lynn is getting to the age where she'd very impressionable and I don't want her thinking that drugs are okay!"

"She's in rehab, Hales."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." She turned her back on her husband and picking up a sponge she began to scrub the counter.

"People change Haley. Doesn't she deserve a second chance? You gave me a second chance."

Haley spun around, her face drawn tight with anger. "She's had a second chance. And a third and fourth. How many chances should someone get before we can give up?"

"How about one more?" Peyton stepped into the room, tears in her eyes. "I know that I haven't done anything to deserve another chance, but this time it's going to be different." She placed her hand protectively over her stomach. "I need to do better for my child. And I want my friends around so that my child can grow up with theirs."

Haley sighed. "Peyton, I don't know if I can let you in again. It hurts to watch you fall."

"It won't happen again. I have Chris and our baby now. I'm not alone anymore." She reached up and wiped a tear from her face. "I actually have the desire to live now."

"Peyton, I just-" The ringing phone caused Haley to pause. "Hang on. Hello?" There was a pause before Haley glanced up at Nathan and Peyton. "Ummm, this really isn't a good time." She turned away from the two. "No, I mean this REALLY isn't a good time. I have to go. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back to them. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"No one."

Nathan reached behind her and picked up the phone as it started to ring again. "Lucas? Hmm…" He clicked the phone on. "Hello?"

"What the hell were you thinking, Nathan? Are you insane? I can not believe that you would do this to me."

Nathan held the phone away from his ear. "What did you do? Call him as soon as we were upstairs?"

"He had a right know, Nathan. So that he wouldn't have to be surprised like I was."

Nathan shook his head. "Lucas, shove it." He disconnected the call and tossed it onto the counter. "C'mon, Pey. Let's go see the kids. Lynn will be very excited to see you." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her from the room.

Haley leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes. She grabbed the phone as it rang again. "Lucas calm down. We don't know what's going to happen. It's going to be interesting. But we need to remember that tomorrow is Jenny's day. We don't want any of our drama ruining her day."

"But-"

"No buts Lucas. Just deal." She disconnected the phone and followed behind Nathan and Peyton.

"Honey, are you ready?"

"Jake, go away! We're beautifying in here." Brooke stuck her head out the door.

Jake rolled his eyes. "First, I was speaking to Jenny not you. Second, I don't think that beautifying is a word." He laughed. "Jenny, your guests are starting to arrive."

Brooke hit him with the brush that she held. "Leave us alone. She needs to make a dramatic entrance anyways. Get." She slammed the door in his face.

"I'm not leaving. I plan on walking her into the party!" Jake yelled through the door.

"I can get you into the room if you want." Nathan grinned. "I have a master key for all of the rooms in the house."

"No, that's okay." Jake grinned. "I just like giving the two of them a hard time."

Nathan shook his head. "You should never annoy women. Trust me."

Jake laughed. "Is Haley still pissed about the Peyton thing?"

"Haley isn't pissed. She's disappointed that her husband didn't talk to her before inviting Peyton." Haley brushed past the two and knocked on the door. "Brooke, let me in please."

The door swung open and Brooke eyes the guys. "Don't you have anything better to do than hang out up here?"

"Nope." Nathan grinned as he shook his head.

"What about welcoming the guests?" Brooke ushered Haley into the room.

"That's why we have a housekeeper."

"Oh, whatever!" Brooke slammed the door before turning to Haley. "The guys are driving me crazy."

"Where's Jenny?"

"She's in the bathroom putting on her dress."

"Good." Haley hung her head. "Brooke, I can't get rid of the guilt. I keep having nightmares and I can't stop thinking about it. It's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I though about at night. I need to tell Nathan."

"No," Brooke hissed. "It's been two years, Haley. There's no point in telling him now."

"But, Brooke-"

"No buts Haley. Find some way to live with it unless you want the other Nathan to come back - the one that reminds you of Dan, but worse." She swung around as the bathroom door swung open. "Oh, Jenny!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

The Jenny that stood before them was no longer a child, but a woman. Her thick black hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders and the make-up expertly applied enhanced her exotic features. In truth she looked a lot like Nikki, but there was Jake there also. The dress that Brooke had designed fit her like a glove.

The hem of the dress was cut asymmetrically, the left side of the dress fell to mid thigh and then tapered down to ankle level on the right side. The dress left her left shoulder bare and minus a thin piece of material, her back was bare also. ((Here's Jenny & the dress: http/i58. Jake is SOO not going to let her go to the party in that dress." Haley smiled. "You look beautiful, Jenny."

Jenny smiled, her face lighting up. "Thanks." She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "He's going to flip a lid."

"Well, let's find out, huh?" Brooke grinned as she swung open the door. "Okay Jake. She's ready."

Jake stepped into the room and took in the sight of the young woman Jenny had become. "You look beautiful Jenny, but I'm not so sure about that dress." He shook his head. "No, I don't like that dress at all."

"But Brooke made it for me. I have to wear it."

Jake's attention swung to Brooke, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, Brooke won't mind. Will you, Brooke?"

Brooke fluttered her eyelashes. "Jake, I'd be devastated. I worked really hard on the dress. And it looks perfect on her. Look how grown up she looks."

Jake glanced at Jenny. "That's the problem."

"Oh, dad! C'mon! I really like it."

Jake's eyes filled with tears as he realized that she'd called him dad. It had been so long since he'd heard that word uttered from her lips. "Okay. You do only turn sixteen once." He turned to the others in the room. "Go on down. I'm just gonna talk to Jenny for a minute."

Jenny sat down in a chair as she waited for everyone to leave. "What's up?"

"Well, first I wanted to give you one of your presents early." Jake reached inside his jacket and extracted a long box.

Jenny took the box and opened it slowly. "Oh…" Her eyes filled with tears as she ran a finger over the necklace. "It's gorgeous." She met his gaze. "Can I wear it tonight?"

"You sure can." Jake took the box from her and removed the necklace, placing it around her neck.

Jenny fingered the necklace as she gazed into the mirror. "Are you sure that you can afford this"

"Of course. Especially since you were able to get that money for me last year." He paused. "Are you ready to tell me where you got the money from yet?"

Jenny visibly tensed. "No, I told you that I didn't ever want to talk about it."

Jake held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry." He held his arm out to her. "I don't want anything to ruin tonight for you - especially me. Why don't we go ahead and head downstairs?"

Jenny hesitated for just a moment before sliding her arm through his and allowing him to lead her from the room.

Peyton stood next to Chris talking to Haley when Lucas spotted her. He kissed Brooke lightly. "Will you get me another beer?"

"Sure." She smiled before heading to the bar.

Lucas turned on his heel and headed over to Peyton. "I'm going to tell you this once and only once. Stay away from Brooke. She's been through enough and doesn't need to see you."

Peyton shook her head. "Lucas, she knows that I'm here. Do you really think that she won't come looking for me?"

"Then maybe you should leave."

"Look, man. Why don't you back off?" Nathan came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, why don't you leave Keller's wife alone?" Chris interjected.

"First of all," He pointed at Chris. "You need to keep your mouth shut." He spun around to face Nathan again. "And you. This is your fault. With all that Brooke's been through, breakdown after breakdown, how could you invite HER here?"

Nathan shook his head. "I think that you need to stop babying Brooke and try to cut Peyton a little bit of slack. She's tried apologizing to you on multiple occasions."

"An apology isn't good enough. Her stupidity almost cost me my wife."

Peyton stood there, tears steaming down here face. "I didn't know Lucas. I wasn't myself. I didn't think-"

"That's right, Peyton. You didn't think. When do you ever think about anything or anyone besides yourself?"

"Hey, Luke. Here's your beer." Brooke began to edge her away around Nathan.

Jenny stood talking to a few friends after Jake had escorted her downstairs. They were all admiring her dress.

"I LOVE your dress." Savannah squealed.

"Thanks." Jenny preened. "It's an original Brooke Davis-Scott."

"Nu uh!" Savannah's eyes widened. "As in the owner of Clothes Over Bros?"

"The one and only. She's like an aunt to me." Jenny pointed over to where Brooke was standing.

"That is SO awesome." Savannah sighed. "I wish that I had one just like it."

"Mmmm, she does look hot doesn't she?"

"Tony! What are you doing here?" Jenny's eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching before dragging him into an empty hallway. "This is my birthday party and you were not invited."

"No, I wasn't." The boy's jaw clenched. "But my brother was. Neither my father or I appreciated that." He pinned her against the wall. "But you can make it up to me." He ran light kisses down her neck and she could feel his desire for her from the hardness pressed against her stomach.

"Stop it, Tony! Please not here!" Jenny struggled against him.

"You know you want it Jenny and even if you won't, you'll pretend that you do. Because that's what you do and you don't want me running back to my daddy."

"Please, Tony! I'm begging you not to do this here."

Tony was suddenly pulled backwards, a fist making contact with this nose. A kick to his stomach sent him to go flying into the main room. "What the fuck?" His jaw clenched as he saw who stepped from the hallway, his arm around Jenny.

"You will leave Jenny alone."

"Bullshit, Nikolas! Bullshit!" Tony's voice began to rise, calling attention to them. "Wait until I tell dad. Beating the shit out of your own brother over a fucking whore!"

"Do NOT call her that." Nikolas's fists clenched as Jenny tried to pull away from him.

"But that's what she is." He shot Jenny a menacing grin. "Do your friends and family know that you're a whore? That if you had slept with me it wouldn't be the first time? Hell, I don't even have to pay half the time! Do they know that you came on your knees to my dad, begging him to lend you fifteen grand? And no way to pay him back, but to work it off. Working it off on your knees or on your back. Or selling drugs. That makes you a whore. Or no, wait that makes you a prostitute." He laughed. "If not, they do now." He shot Jenny another grin. "They all know that you're nothing but a fucking dirty little whore."

Tears fell from Jenny's eyes as she jerked out of Nikolas's grip and took off from the room. She didn't stop even when she heard both Jake and Nikolas calling her name. She just kept running, hoping to escape the humiliation.

The bottle of beer fell from Brooke's hand, shattering on the ground. With the rest of the guests she watched the scene that was enfolding in front of them. When she heard the boy mention the fifteen thousand dollars she began to frantically scan the crowd for Jake. Their eyes met and she could read the anger, the hurt and the regret in his eyes.

"Oh my God," Brooke whispered under her breath as tears began to fill her eyes. Jake must have needed to replace the money while she was in a coma. And he'd taken the money from Jenny because he had no choice. Why hadn't she been there for him? Just another unanswered question. What had happened to make her miss so much?

Brooke swung around, flying into Lucas's arms as the sobs racked her body. She cried for herself and she cried for Jenny. She cried for anyone who had ever been humiliated and who had missed out on things that no one should ever have to miss out on. "Poor Jenny," she said as she pulled back from Lucas. "Maybe I should go after them. Talk to Jenny. She might want to talk to another woman."

Lucas shook her head. "No, I think that you should let Jake take care of this one."

"Here, Brooke. Drink this." Haley appeared at her elbow, a glass of water in her hand.

"Thanks, Hales." She smiled as a movement over Lucas's shoulder drew her attention. "Chris Keller? What are you doing here?" She stepped around Lucas. "Peyton!" Her eyes widened at the sight of her old friend before the world went black.


	16. Chapter 15: 2020

Hello all! Here's the newest chapter brought to us by the lovely Ella (aka Michelle). And the next chapter is going to be written by a new author that we brought on board, so look forward to that!! I hope that you enjoy the chapter! And please review because Ella is a review whore! Lol.

**Chapter 15**

_Lucas dropped the drinks he was holding to catch his fainting wife. More glass shattered across the floor as he carefully lifted her into his arms. Nathan fought his way through the crowd, clearing a path for Lucas and Brooke. He led them to one of the guest rooms where Lucas carefully laid Brooke down on the blue floral comforter. Nathan ran off to grab some water and Haley was doing damage control downstairs. Jake had run off to find Jenny. Peyton came into the guest room at that moment, Chris following closely behind her._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Lucas spat._

_"Checking on her," Peyton replied while Chris shot Lucas a look of warning._

_"I thought that I made it clear that you were to stay the hell away from us."_

_"Hey, you better watch your tone when you're talking to my wife," Chris exclaimed, shooting Lucas the death glare._

_"I have an idea. How about both of you go?"_

_"Fine, Chris let's go help Haley out downstairs."_

_"I'll be right there Peyton," Chris told his wif,e kissing her forehead. Peyton nodded and smiled at Chris before walking out the door._

_"Listen and listen good. She's finally happy. If you mess that up for her, I swear to God you'll wish you'd never of been born," Chris told Lucas._

_"I'm not afraid of you Keller."_

_"You will be," Chris promised before heading out the room. Nathan returned with the water for Brooke and shot his brother a look._

_"What was that about?" he asked._

_"It was nothing." Nathan shrugged his shoulders and handed Luke the cold compress he had found in the freezer. Lucas took it, nodding his head at Nathan and applied it to Brooke's forehead._

_Haley came running into the room. "How is she?" Haley asked, worry etched on her face. Over the years Brooke had become her best friend in the world. She didn't know what she'd do without the spunky brunette to make her feel better or to confide in._

_"I think she's okay," Lucas replied as Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. Lucas noticed that Haley's face instantly changed from worry to guilt and back again within five seconds. He wondered what was wrong and made a mental note to talk to her about it later._

_"Do you have any idea why she fainted?" Haley said._

_"No idea," Lucas replied._

_"Maybe her memory came back," Nathan whispered. Lucas felt his heart sink. If her memory came back then surely she'd remember what had happened at their wedding. That would mean they'd be apart again and Lucas didn't think that his heart could handle anymore of the two of them being apart._

_Sensing Lucas's suspicions, Haley pulled herself away from Nathan and placed her hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas smiled at her and returned his focus back onto his wife. His wife. If she got her memory Lucas doubted he'd ever get to call her that again._

_At that moment Brooke began to stir. "What happened?" She mumbled._

**6 months later (2020)**

"_So what do you want to happen with your marriage?" Amy, their marriage counselor asked. _

_Brooke stared at the red head, her thoughts wandering. What did she want from her marriage? The two of them had been separated for the last six months, ever since she had remembered their wedding night. But wasn't it just the same dance all over again? She knew that she loved him and that she always would, but could she really keep doing this to herself? And not just to herself, but to the kids. _

_Brooke would always put her children first. They were number one in her life. Could she really keep putting them through this? This affected them just as much as it did her, if not more. She had to think of them before she thought of herself. Would it be better for them if they got back together? Or would it be better if they just ended it once and for all?_

_"Brooke?" _

_The counselor's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She shook her head to try and clear it. "I'm sorry. What?" _

_Amy shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Never mind. We'll finish off there for this week. There is something that I want the two of you to do before our next session. I want you to spend an evening together. I want you to spend some time together alone, without the kids. You remember what it used to be like before the kids, work and life got in the way, don't you? Try and take the time to rediscover one another." She looked between the two of them. "Do you think that you can do that?" At their nods she smiled. "Okay, until next week then."_

Brooke smiled at Amy and headed for the door, Lucas following closely behind her.

"Hey," Lucas said gently, grabbing her arm. Brooke turned around to face him. "When should we do that thing that she wants us to do?"

"Umm well tonight is no good. I promised the kids that we'd go to Chucky Cheese tonight." As his face fell, she felt a tug on her heart. "But I guess you could come… if you want… I'm sure Davis would love it." Lucas's face lit up again and Brooke smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay. I'll meet you guys there at six okay?"

Brooke nodded, climbing into her car. She'd see how things went tonight before making any decisions. But deep down she was thinking that it would be nice to be a family again.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Chris! Can you come here please?" A nine month pregnant Peyton called. She was overdue by two days ago and was feeling very irritable.

Chris poked his head into the living room and raised his eyebrows in question. "What's the matter Peyt?" he asked. With Peyton calling him to do this and that every two minutes he had no time for himself. He hadn't been able to get anything productive done. But of course he wouldn't change a thing.

"I need you to get me some water." Peyton explained, pouting. Chris nodded his head and went into the kitchen. He knew they were both at the point where they wished their baby—their little girl—would make her arrival into the world.

Chris came back a couple of minutes later and handed her the glass. Peyton smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Do you need anything else? Are you comfortable? I can get you another pillow or something."

"No, we're fine." Peyton smiled at him, flicking on the television. Chris continued to hover over her and Peyton looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're sure you're okay."

Peyton sighed. "Yes Chris, I think I know my own body by now thank you." Peyton shot back.

Chris just looked at her. "Positive?"

"Chris! Just go before I kill you! I'm fine! We are fine! Now leave me alone!"

"Peyton you're going to upset the baby—"

"Good! Maybe she'll finally come out! Now get the hell out of my sight before I kill you." Chris threw his hands up in surrender and retreated back into his studio. Peyton was so easy to set off these days, it wasn't even funny. She wasn't the only one who wished this baby would make her arrival into this world.

Once Chris left the room Peyton reached for the phone. She stared at it for a while, debating on whether or not she should call Brooke. She had wanted to call her during the entire pregnancy, to just talk to her best friend and have Brooke tell her that this pregnancy would not end like the last one. Even to just hear Brooke's voice would have helped. Sighing, Peyton remembered what had happened the last time that she had seen Brooke six months earlier. After she had woken up and heard the whole story, she'd stormed downstairs and told her that it was over. There would be no more Brooke and Peyton. Their life-long friendship was done.

Sighing Peyton turned on the phone and ignored the butterflies as she dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" Emma's voice said.

"Hey, is your mommy there?" Peyton asked. In the background Peyton could hear Brooke telling Jack to leave his little brother alone.

"Yup she is. Who is this?"

"Just an old friend. Can you give the phone to her please?"

"Uh-huh," Emma said before handing the phone to her mother.

"Who is it?" Peyton heard Brooke ask Emma.

"I dunno. Some lady."

"Hello?" Brooke asked.

"He—"

"Davis put that down mister! Sorry. Kids, you know?"

"Hey." Peyton replied softly.

"Why are you calling here Peyton? I thought I had made myself perfectly clear!"

"You did. I just—"

"No Peyton. I told you that we're over. We're done. My marriage is on the rocks because of you. My children are living with a single parent because of you. It's because of you that we don't speak anymore. And part of not speaking is that you don't call my home, my cell or my office. Okay?" She disconnected the call without any kind of goodbye.

Hanging up the phone, Peyton's mouth was still opened in shock. She could not believe that Brooke hung up on her. Well in a way she could but…no there was no excuse for what she had done. Peyton understood that. She should have left them alone to have their happy ending. They deserved it and she had blown it.

A sharp pain in her lower back pulled Peyton from her thoughts. She rubbed the spot and went back to watching the news, thinking nothing of it.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

As soon as Brooke hung up the phone, her guilt began to set in. Sure Peyton kissed her husband a few hours after they were married, but she had been seriously messed up. And in a way that was Brooke's fault because she knew that when Peyton had lost her boy she hadn't been the same. But Brooke had been too caught up in her own life to really care. It was terrible but true.

Davis toddled over to her. "Momma, up!" he demanded.

Brooke smiled at her youngest son and bent down to pick him up, kissing him on the top of his head. At just two years old he was a spitting image of Lucas. Except for his smile, he had her smile right down to the dimples. Sighing Brooke glanced down at the phone, debating on whether or not to call Peyton back. Glancing at her watch she decided against it. If she was going to get her monsters ready in time to meet Lucas she needed to start now. Peyton could wait. They had all the time in the world.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Nathan! No! How can you still have him working for you?" Haley yelled.

"Who cares Hales? People screw up! Jake is one of our oldest friends! He did it for Jenny. I think it's perfectly okay to forgive him!"

"Oh, you would Nathan! You can't just go around forgiving people for stuff like this!"

"Why not Hales? I've forgiven you a million times for dumb things!"

Haley's face flushed red. Her eyes snapped open wide. "Like what Nathan?" Haley asked, her voice dangerously low.

Nathan glared at Haley. "Oh I don't know. How about the time you left for your fling with Chris Keller!"

"You did not just bring that up! That was years and years ago Nathan! I was 16 and stupid!"

"Oh okay, well what about the time you left Lynn and I for over a year?"

"I was clinically depressed Nathan! I couldn't handle it! And like you can talk, you were the one who left me to take care of our two children, your business and the house when you went through your stage after surgery. So don't try and make me feel guilty! I will not feel guilty, Nathan Scott! Do you know how many things you've driven me to do?"

"What I've driven you do to do Haley? Enlighten me on what I've driven you to do!"

"I had an affair Nathan! You remember Eric? I slept with him!" Immediately after Haley screamed that out, she clapped her hands over her mouth. She did not mean to tell him. Ever.

Nathan just stood there, staring at her. Haley wished that he would say something, anything. Instead he just stood there, staring. Haley almost wished that the ground would just swallow her whole. The phone rang, breaking Nathan's stare at her.

"Hello? She is? Okay we'll be right there." Nathan said hanging up the phone. He turned to Haley. "That was Chris. We have to go, Peyton is in labor. We'll deal with this later."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Jenny! Wait up!" Nikolas called out, running down the hall to meet her.

"What do you want? My dad paid your dad back," she stated, whipping around to face him.

"I just wanted to talk Jenny," he told her, taking in her raven black hair and deep chestnut brown eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him, indicating that he needed to get to the point—and quickly. "I don't have the rest of the afternoon you know," she told him, in her typical fashion—full of attitude, covering up the small vulnerable little girl inside.

"Listen Jenny, I was wondering if maybe…maybe we could go out sometime…you know?" He stuttered, mentally kicking himself for bringing this up.

Jenny's face softened for the briefest moment, before returning back to her usual frown and cold eyes. If she allowed herself to admit it, she did like him. But she could never date him.

Why? Because of who his brother and father were. She was terrified of them and if she started to date Nikolas then she'd have to see them. She didn't want to put herself through that. To see their sneering faces and the way they always looked at her like she was a whore. She had been desperate and there had been no other option. She wouldn't put herself through that ridicule again. She simply wouldn't.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry Nikolas but no, I can't."

"Why not? Give me one good reason Jenny."

"I just can't, okay?"

"Why?"

"I have to go, my dad is waiting." Jenny mumbled brushing past him and out the doors, trying desperately to not let the tears fall.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"She's perfect," Peyton cried, holding her small daughter in her arms.

"She's beautiful. Just like you," Chris told her, kissing her forehead. Peyton smiled at her husband and stroked the baby's cheek. She played with the baby's tiny perfect little fingers and made sure the pink blanket was covering the baby properly.

Chris sighed. "She needs a name Peyton."

"I know," Peyton said softly.

"What do you think?"

Peyton thought for a minute. "Savannah. Savannah Elizabeth, Anna for short. After both of my mothers." Peyton's eyes teared up as she thought of the two women she had been able to call "mom". Peyton didn't understand why she was suddenly getting teary. The damn hormones must still be raging.

Chris wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "Savannah Elizabeth Keller. I like it."

"Me too. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too Peyton."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Dad, why are we here?" Jenny asked, following Olivia and Jake through the doors of the hospital.

"Because Peyton had her baby and she's an old friend so I wanted to stop by and see her." Jake explained as he laced his hand through Olivia's. Olivia smiled at Jake causing Jenny to roll her eyes.

Although Jenny and Olivia got along a little better now, Jenny still resented her for taking time away from Jake that he could be spending with her. She saw Haley approaching from the other direction and Jake shot Olivia a look.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's go visit the gift shop so Jake and Haley can talk, okay?" Jenny didn't really want to go but she went anyway.

Jake offered Haley a weak smile, hoping she'd be civil in a hospital.

No such luck. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "What do you want?" she spat.

Jake just looked at her. What could he say? He knew she was angry and he was sorry. But he was stuck and there was nothing else he could do. "I'm…I'm sorry Hales."

Haley's eyes blazed. Her cheeks flushed. "Oh that's great Jake. Really great. You're _sorry_. Sorry! You stole money from me! From Nathan, Jake! I thought that we were close friends. But obviously I was wrong. We trusted you with that position."

"Haley please, I was desperate. I didn't know what else to do I—"

"No you don't get to explain. You stole money from us Jake! Stole! I put you in charged of that division because I thought I could trust you. Obviously I was wrong. Had you needed money, all you would have had to was ask. That's why there's a problem, Jake. All you would have had to do was ask," Haley told him before turning around and walking away, leaving a stunned Jake alone in the lobby.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brooke smiled as she watched Davis toddle after his older brother and sister. She felt Lucas looking at her and turned around, offering him a small smile. Tonight had been perfect. It really was like they were a family again. Maybe the therapist was right. Maybe all they needed was a bit of time together.

"What?" she asked when she realized that Lucas was still looking at her.

"Nothing. I just, you're beautiful."

Brooke blushed. She hadn't heard him call her that in a long time. "Thanks Luke. So listen, I can get my sitter to stay tomorrow and maybe you can skip out on that novel of your's early. We can have dinner, just the two of us like Amy told us to."

Lucas smiled at his wife, happy that she was beginning to come around herself. Lucas couldn't imagine life without her. These past six months had been hell, but he still saw her all the time. If she filed for divorce then he'd see a lot less of her. That thought alone was enough to kill him.

Davis came running up to Brooke, tears streaming out of his blue eye. Brooke immediately scooped him up and began trying to calm him. "Oh honey what happened?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"I falled downs!!" He choked out in between sobs.

Brooke felt her heart break, she hated seeing her kids upset about anything. "Shh baby. You're okay. Mommy is right here. So is daddy." Davis reached out his hands to Lucas and Brooke handed him to her as her cell phone began vibrating. She flipped open her phone to see that she had a text from Haley.

"_Peyton had the baby. Would be nice if you came."_

Lucas looked at her curiously but she was busy having a mental struggle with herself. Glancing at Lucas and Davis she knew what she needed to do.

"Luke, I've got to go. It's not an emergency, but there's something I have to do. Can you take the kids home and stay with them for a few hours?" Lucas nodded as Brooke handed him her key and kissed Davis's forehead. Emma and Jack waved bye to her as she quickly headed for the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brooke arrived at the hospital and couldn't convince herself to get out of the car. She knew that Peyton could use a friend now and she wanted to get past what Brooke had done, but each time that she had forgiven Peyton she'd been betrayed again.

But they were such a tight-knit group that she would still have to see Peyton. Wouldn't it be better to keep her close, to be able to keep an eye on her? What was that saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer? Peyton may not be her enemy, but she wasn't sure if she was a friend either. Better to keep her close, especially if she decided to take Lucas back.

With her mind made up, Brooke headed into the hospital. She found Haley and Nathan in the waiting room. "Brooke! You came!" Haley jumped up, wrapping her friend in a hug. "I was hoping that you would."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to." Brooke shrugged. "I sat in the car for fifteen minutes before I came in."

Haley nodded. "Well, at least you came. Her room's the second on the left. Chris just left so there's no one in there."

"Thanks, Hales. For letting me know that she'd had the baby. We need to fix things between us." With a small smiled she turned and headed for Peyton's room.

Brooke stood just inside the door, watching Peyton holding a beautiful little girl. "Hey buddy."

Peyton glanced up from Anna at her former best friend's voice. Brooke offered Peyton a weak smile, walking hesitantly to the side of the bed.

"I thought you said that we were over." Peyton looked down at Anna, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"I did, but I think that we should move past it. Peyton, I'm sorry you weren't in your right mind at the wedding. I should have seen that, but I was too caught up in my own problems."

Peyton looked at Brooke for a moment. She hoped that Brooke wasn't playing some kind of sick joke on her. She was going to need her best friend's help with this baby. She didn't want to treat her like glass and she would need Brooke to help her make sure that she didn't do that. Brooke had three kids of her own and would help her. "I'm sorry too."

"I missed you, Peyton Sawyer. Sorry Peyton Keller"

"I missed you too Brooke Scott."

"So who do we have here?" Brooke asked, taking a look at Anna.

"Savannah Elizabeth, Anna for short. After my moms."

Brooke smiled and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Both girls turned their heads as a man walked in. He had light brown hair that was greying around the edges. He was tall and slightly built.

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged. "Maybe. Who are you?"

"I'm your biological father."


End file.
